


Alia Requiem【另一首安魂曲】

by GreenAsh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Collars, Dom!Salieri, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Pet, Medicinal Drug Use, Oral Sex, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Subdrop, Subspace, Yes it's still happy ending!, sub!Mozart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAsh/pseuds/GreenAsh
Summary: 班萨米扎，7x24硬核实质DS关系，完全OOC。黑暗总会来临，光明也总会来临。





	1. Introitus 进堂咏

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是Ton Étoile的后续，班萨米扎（前后有意义），文章开始时双方已经在DS关系中超过五年，莫扎特35岁，萨列里41岁，开始时间是安魂曲委托发生前几个月。他们进入DS关系的过程请见Ton Étoile（https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744043）。
> 
> 硬核实质7x24的DS关系描写（不是开玩笑），完全OOC。有non-con，暴力抹布羞辱rape且短时3P，过程相当过激；其他肛塞，捆绑，穿刺，鞭笞，异物，永久项圈都是SSC（safe sane consent）。然而主体是DS不是车，HE。
> 
> 其他与阅读有关的前情提要：  
> 1\. 康斯坦斯和南奈尔是一对  
> 2\. 萨列里曾做过莫扎特接到安魂曲委托后病逝的梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal plug

“主人，我回来了。”莫扎特走进书房，萨列里正趴在写字台上谱曲。他招招手，他的小宠物就走过来，靠在他身边。  
“该拿的东西都拿过来了吗？”萨列里揉了揉莫扎特的后背，把他揽得离自己又近了些。  
“拿过来了。”莫扎特点点头，把一张谱纸交给他，脸上微微泛着潮红。  
莫扎特刚刚回了一趟家，取他拿漏的曲谱。即使被萨列里训练了好几年，他在混乱健忘方面仍然死性不改，时不时就会出现写的谱子漏拿了一张，然后回家那张又死活找不到的情况。所以这次萨列里决定让他吸取教训，就给他塞了个完全不会蹭到敏感点，却又大得出奇的肛塞，让他回家去找谱子。莫扎特找了两个小时才找到，后穴被撑得他几乎快要哭了；而且他脸红得像发烧一样，还得面对康斯坦斯关心的询问。虽然小疯子平常很擅长胡编乱造，但在这种情况下，他脑子里除了后穴的肛塞和赶快找到谱子的念头，几乎已经什么也没有了。他尴尬地糊弄了康斯坦斯一番，好不容易在床缝里找到了那张谱纸（天知道为了翻上翻下找谱子他的后穴经历了怎样非人的蹂躏），立刻就马不停蹄地赶回来了。  
“下次再拿漏了，可就不只是这么惩罚你了。”萨列里愉快地看着小天才隐忍的表情，并没打算立刻做什么，毕竟惩罚也是他们之间的乐趣之一，“康斯坦斯发现了吗？”  
“没……没有。但是她确实说我看起来有点奇怪。”莫扎特想起和康斯坦斯的对话，脸更红了。  
“我觉得她发现了，她只是不说出来。”萨列里跟康斯坦斯见过，她很懂莫扎特，大概能看出端倪。  
“应该没有……”莫扎特羞红了脸，有点着急地辩解。  
莫扎特过去可以说是个近乎毫无羞耻心的人，不是指不知廉耻，只是单纯的尺度很大，而这一点让萨列里颇为头痛。主要是萨列里喜欢看莫扎特被羞辱到不知所措的表情，但这很难达成。于是他花了很大力气来教育莫扎特，各种在他耳边唠叨人情世故，莫扎特显然不会去遵守，萨列里也不想让他变成一个规矩人，毕竟，他爱莫扎特那种天真的放荡不羁；但是时日久了，莫扎特最近有时候确实会意识到，有些事情好像过于羞耻——这就足够好了。萨列里对自己的教育非常满意，并且现在正在享受他努力的成果。  
他看着莫扎特不知所措地站在那里，一部分是因为后穴的饱胀难耐，一部分是因为意识到康斯坦斯有可能发现了什么而感到羞耻，心情大悦。  
“好的，没有就没有。”萨列里哄了哄莫扎特，“去卧室把衣服脱了跪在床上趴好，我一会儿去检查。”  
“好的，主人。”莫扎特转身往外走。  
“不许自己动，知道吗？”萨列里又温和地加了一句。  
“我知道……”莫扎特有点委屈了，虽然他之前做错了，但他都那么努力了。  
“知道你乖，去吧。”萨列里安抚了一下莫扎特，埋头继续完成刚才脑中的乐句。  
他可没打算立刻去照顾他的小宠物，先晾他一会儿再说。

萨列里等了十几分钟，完成了最后的几个小节，又把写字台整理妥帖，才慢悠悠地走到卧室。他推开门，就看到莫扎特正乖乖地趴在床上，一动也没动，看起来同一个姿势时间久了，可能已经有点累了。  
莫扎特扭头看着萨列里，简直像看到了救星（实际上就是救星）。因为长时间保持令人羞耻的姿势，加上后穴插了个有点要命的东西，他呼吸有点紊乱，阴茎也已经抬起了头。  
“乖孩子。”萨列里温柔地笑了，也换来了莫扎特有点骄傲的笑容。他一直为主人忍耐，安心地接受惩罚。他知道这一切都是他的所有者喜爱的，他也会得到相应的奖励。  
乐师长俯下身坐在床边，体重带动着床面的下陷，轻微的震颤顺着莫扎特的身体传到了他的后穴，让他感觉一阵酥麻。他尽量集中注意力，才不至于陷入过于愉悦的身体感觉中。莫札特抬头看着乐师长，萨列里的眼神中交织着权威和热情，让他感觉温暖又安全。  
乐师长侧过身，抚摸着自己的小宠物光滑的身体，满意地欣赏着自己的所有物——莫扎特的身体被照顾得很健康，皮肤柔滑而有光泽，包裹着紧致的肌肉，腰间的脂肪恰到好处，捏起来很有弹性，稍微掐一掐还会从唇间泄露出微弱的呻吟。  
“告诉我你现在的感觉。”  
“好涨，主人。”莫扎特撅着嘴说。  
萨列里不置可否地看着撒娇的小宠物，“那有什么办法，我们好不容易才把你的后面训练到不用扩张就可以直接进去，可不能退步了。”  
“那还不是因为您的那个……太大了……”莫扎特露出可怜小狗的眼神。  
“你有什么不满吗？”萨列里作出有点惊讶的表情。  
“没，没有……我其实……还挺喜欢的……”莫扎特小声承认道。  
“我觉得也是。”萨列里拍了一下莫扎特的臀部，莫扎特就啊地一声叫了出来。肛塞勉强蹭过敏感点，阴茎立刻滴出了前液。  
“主，主人……求您了……”经过几个小时的强迫刺激，莫扎特的身心都已经接近极限，委屈地向自己的所有者求饶。  
“这么快就撑不住了？”萨列里嘴上虽然这么说，但也知道这个时间对莫扎特来说，已经很长了。他已经做得很好了。“那你想要什么呢？”  
“想要您的……直接进来……”莫扎特早已经等不及了。  
“好吧，既然你这么乖，就奖励给你吧。但是记得以后谱子要带全。”  
“嗯！”  
小宠物欢快地笑了，他往饲主的身边又蹭了蹭，眼中充满了期待。 

萨列里慢慢把肛塞取了出来。他很小心，知道经过长时间折磨，肠壁和周围的肌肉可能已经相当脆弱，需要被好好呵护。虽然莫扎特的后穴已经极度张开，萨列里还是取了些润滑液灌进去，湿漉漉的润滑液和透明的肠液混在一起，让莫扎特感觉凉飕飕的，他下意识地夹了夹后穴，里面还是空荡荡的，让他觉得有点空虚。  
他回头看着他的主人，萨列里正把外衣和裤子脱下来，放在一边，然后走到小宠物面前。他巨大的阴茎已经勃起了，看得莫扎特兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。萨列里当然明白他的意思，他把莫扎特揽过来，在他嘴唇上轻柔地落下一个吻，并在结束的时候用舌尖勾勒出熟悉的唇形，把自己的味道留在了所有物唇边。然后他转到已经迫不及待的小宠物的背后，抚摸着他富有弹性的臀瓣，慢慢把阴茎插了进去。  
莫扎特深吸了一口气。他熟悉主人的阴茎，也熟悉它在身体里的感觉。他往后又挺了挺腰，帮所有者把整只阴茎送了进去。  
“呼……”阴茎深入底端的瞬间，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息。  
“请您随意。”莫扎特恭敬地说。虽然他很希望萨列里能用力侵犯他的敏感点，但他现在已经熟悉了自己的位置，也明白自己应该做什么。  
“好的，乖孩子。”萨列里温柔地抱着莫扎特，开始缓缓在他身体里搅动。他需要给小宠物的后穴一点刺激，让它知道饲主已经进来了，然后等待之前被肛塞撑得有些僵硬的甬道，重新恢复活力。  
不久，他就感觉莫扎特的肠壁开始微微收缩，活泼紧致的感觉又回来了。莫扎特轻轻一夹，萨列里就体验到一波舒适的快感，他知道他的小宠物在很主动地给他服务。谁能想到这个曾经顽皮的孩子如今会这么乖呢？有时候作为主人，萨列里反而觉得无以为报，所以他也常常放任自己在床上和日常生活中把他的小天才宠得一塌糊涂。  
萨列里知道莫扎特喜欢粗暴一点的方式，就用力打了一下他丰满的后臀。莫扎特吃痛哀叫了一声，但明显更加兴奋了，后穴不自觉地更加用力夹住了他的饲主。  
他们有过太多训练，现在对于莫扎特来说，已经没有太多痛感不能转化成快感了，要不然萨列里也用不着想出戴着肛塞出门找谱子这种惩罚的下策了。他终归还是担心莫扎特会暴露，尤其是对康斯坦斯以外的人，他并不想影响小音乐家的声誉。莫扎特倒没有这么多心思，毕竟在这个关系中，他只要服从就可以了，其他的他的主人都会为他照顾好。  
萨列里有规律地拍打着莫扎特的臀瓣，柔软的臀尖微微泛起潮红，透着一抹艳丽的色彩。莫扎特也随着萨列里拍打的节奏，有意无意地收缩着后穴，后臀在萨列里的胯间有韵律地磨蹭着。两个人几乎像是在进行某种合奏，并随着这种节奏将乐曲逐渐推向高潮。  
“你应该用这个节奏写首曲子。”乐师长异色的眸子里泛着恶趣味。  
“请您不要……在这种时候……说这种事……”莫扎特的额头泛着薄汗，不要说作曲，现在他连想要说一句连贯的话都困难。  
“那你先记住这个节奏，我们之后说。”乐师长愉快地打着趣。  
“哦……好的……主人……”完全分不出神意识到乐师长是在揶揄，莫扎特只是乖乖地在脑中重复着此刻的节奏，企图把它记下来。  
趁莫扎特分神的档口，乐师长突然顶上了他的敏感点，他一改之前的温柔，开始恶狠狠地顶弄温热湿润的甬道。掠夺式的进犯令小天才立刻就迷失在混乱的节奏中，身体也随之陷入疯狂。已经被折磨了几个小时的肠壁终于获得了一直渴求的刺激，干性高潮像喷发的火山一样，彻底将莫扎特的意识吞没。他弓起脊背，发出连自己都难以置信的小兽的嚎叫，在萨列里的进攻下一次次倒下去，又一次次被乐师长健壮的臂膀锁住，继续被迫承受着野蛮的侵犯，并甘之如饴。  
“主……主人……抱……抱抱我……”在强烈的刺激下，小动物无意识地呼唤着自己的饲主，想要获得一点安慰。  
“沃菲……”萨列里俯下身，从身后抱住了莫扎特，在小宠物的后颈和耳根落下一排充满占有欲的吻，然后一手狠狠掐住了他柔嫩的乳尖，另一只手猛撸了两下他饱胀的阴茎。  
莫扎特在突如其来的刺激下再也控制不住，他眼前发白，张大了嘴，还没来得及发出声音就射了出来。白浊的精液喷在床单上，湿了一片。  
小天才马上意识到自己犯了错误。他明明已经有气无力地几乎要倒下去，却还是挣扎着用微弱的声音跟主人道歉，“对……对不起……没有得到您的允许……”  
“没事，喜欢吗？”萨列里贴在莫扎特的耳边问。  
“嗯……”莫扎特在长久刺激的释放后，有点迷迷糊糊的。  
“那就好。”  
萨列里其实很在意莫扎特有没有得到他需要的释放。惩罚是必要的，但疼爱更加重要，只有这样，他的小宠物才能永远健康快乐地成长。  
“谢谢……您……”莫扎特察觉到了主人语气中的关切，努力在意识的边缘回应着主人的感情，然后才倒在了床垫上。  
萨列里稍微减慢了速度，又抽插了几下，就射在了莫扎特的身体里。这次并不是为了他自己满足，而是为了让小宠物获得所需的疏解，所以一旦莫扎特满足了，他也不想再过多地要求他的身体。毕竟，几个小时的肛塞已经够辛苦了，他接下来要安排他的小宠物好好清理，然后休息一下了。 

在萨列里的管理下，莫扎特生活得相当安稳，甚至可以说极度安稳。萨列里会限制他的饮食和酒精摄入，以前他总是饿了就随便找东西吃，现在萨列里要求他每天都要吃三顿正餐，而且不许一吃饭就喝酒。除了在宴席上，萨列里要求莫扎特跟自己一样，滴酒不沾。一开始这把莫扎特逼得发疯，但现在他已经习惯了，毕竟主人能给他的比酒精能给他的多得多。他现在习惯了跟着萨列里喝点热巧克力，并且逐渐对这个味道上了瘾，甚至比萨列里还要热衷。  
家里的基本财务由康斯坦斯管理，萨列里跟康斯坦斯交代过了，一个子儿都不要给莫扎特。所以莫扎特如果想要钱，全都得向萨列里领，而萨列里是个很善于精打细算的人。他用莫扎特作曲的收入，让他的小宠物以及康斯坦斯和南奈尔都过上了体面的生活（他自己当然有宫廷乐师长的收入，不需要发什么愁）。也因此，他得到了两位女士的大力支持。有了她们的监视，莫扎特的一举一动都会传到乐师长的耳朵里，这些“小道消息”帮助他顺利度过了刚收服莫扎特时，小疯子背着他在外面瞎胡闹的危机，把这个小家伙彻底治得服服帖帖。  
有时候，他们还会一起去宴会，毕竟正常的社交还是必须的。这时候，莫扎特还是像往常一样成为众人的焦点，萨列里通常并不参与，只是在一旁看着他的小天才光彩夺目地站在乐池中央，他就非常心满意足了。之后他们会各自回家，当然多数时候回的还是萨列里的家。萨列里走正门，莫扎特走后窗，相得益彰。  
在圈内有一些人知道他们的事情，不是细节，但大体知道他们在一起。康斯坦斯和南奈尔显然知道，莫扎特一些共济会的朋友也知道，他们比较开放，甚至自己也在类似的关系中，因此会惺惺相惜。萨列里这边却没有人知道，毕竟他日常交涉的都是一群老古板，虽然贵族们有不少也玩弄男色，但他们多将之看待为“尝鲜”，心态基本近似嫖妓，而萨列里不可能忍受自己深爱的人被如此看待，因此一直守口如瓶。 

不知道是由于萨列里的悉心呵护，还是莫扎特的天性使然，又或者两者皆有。直到将近35岁的时候，莫扎特看起来仍然像是个长不大的孩子，这离他们的初遇已经经过了快十年。现在莫扎特看起来当然不像个20出头的毛头小子了，对，他现在看起来大了一点，也许现在可以实打实的算是25了，但如果要说他超过了30岁……还是根本就不会有人相信。萨列里曾一度怀疑莫扎特是不是能够逆生长，总之不知道为什么就是不见他长，但是后来萨列里也想开了——回想起来他初遇莫扎特的时候，这个天才小混蛋外表看起来根本就只有十多岁的感觉，行为则完全就是个5岁的二货（至少是萨列里心目中5岁的水平）。现在他好歹也25了呢！萨列里甚至为自己的教育感到有点自豪。  
乐师长的年龄倒是正常地增长着，现在从里到外都已经41岁了。虽然他的生活相当养尊处优，因而脸上倒也没有什么岁月的风霜，但宫廷里的风风雨雨仍然打磨了他的性格。他现在较之前要更加内敛，对宫廷中的种种也更加油滑老道。他知道有时候莫扎特仍然看不惯他在人前的那套行事风格，并且会时不时私下揶揄他，但他倒是并不介意。他经常可以利用莫扎特的这些逾矩来惩罚他，这给他的生活增添了无穷的乐趣；同时他也明白社交手腕的必要性。  
乐师长对更高的权力和声誉远没有十年前那么在意，说到底每天任意时间任意地点只要他想，就可以立刻命令他的音乐天才跪在身前为他做任何事情，这对他来说已经足够满足了。但作为乐师长，他也还是有应尽的职责。同时，他认为自己保持乐师长的位置对莫扎特来说也是很好的保护。他几乎可以干涉维也纳一切与音乐相关的事务，当然也就可以保证他的莫扎特以自己喜欢的方式创作，并且获得应得的支持和赞誉。  
接受作曲委托现在是莫扎特最主要的生活来源，他当然也指挥自己作品的演出，但他最喜欢的还是创作。有一些他心中听到的音乐，似乎是演奏家们永远演奏不出来的。明明他听到的音乐要比那美千百倍，但落在纸上总难免打些折扣，再由乐队演奏出来的时候，就感觉已经掉了一个档次。虽然这些年他也开始意识到，可能人世间的美就只能美到那个程度，但更多时候他还是享受沉浸在内心乐海中的那种惬意。  
他可以整天不间断的作曲，即使吃饭的时候脑子里都飘着迷人的旋律。如果萨列里在这个时候打断他，他还会撅个嘴以示抗议。当然他也明白，如果自己走神到把乐师长的那份小甜点都吃掉了……他的主人还是不会允许的。

维也纳有各种各样的作曲委托，大多数时候莫扎特只是收到简单的说明，附上委托者的名字和委托的目的，他就根据这些信息进行创作。但也有些时候，委托人会邀请他到府上小叙，见一见自己委托的作曲家，同时也更详细地说明自己的要求。莫扎特并不介意至少去听听对方的想法以示尊重，毕竟后面他基本就按自己的爱好随便乱来了。有时候虽然交了跟对方需求毫不相干的作品，对方却也还觉得相当满意，靠着天赋蒙混过关习惯了，小天才就更加满不在乎了。  
当然，并不是每一份委托的目的都是音乐，偶尔它的目的也可能是音乐家本人。比如有些贵妇小姐可能久闻莫扎特的大名，就会想要借着委托作曲的机会私人性地“当面一叙”，莫扎特会陪她们简单聊聊，并巧妙地把话题拉回音乐，然后溜之大吉。即使是位置再高的妇人，女流之辈总难在权力至上的社会中拥有多大的影响力，莫扎特对这点并不担心，反而乐在其中。不过，如果对他感兴趣的是一位手握重权的男性，那就完全是另一回事了。而莫扎特并不知道的是，他的天真烂漫正在将他一步一步引入一个并非精心设计，却足以毁灭他的圈套。

莫扎特的35岁，终于还是来了。


	2. Dies Irae 震怒之日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-con, mob rape, 3P

那天康斯坦斯去找南奈尔私会了，最近她们经常呆在一起，早已把这个名义丈夫和实质弟弟抛在了脑后。莫扎特倒也乐得悠闲，他还有一份委托要完成，说不定今天可以早点做完，然后他就可以带着它去见萨列里，让他的大师帮他安排一下演出事宜。所以那一天，莫扎特对于突然的敲门声完全没有当一回事。  
莫扎特拉开屋门，看到一位黑衣人相当客气地对他行了个礼。  
“您好，请问您是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特先生吗？”  
“是的，您好。找我有什么事情吗？”  
“我的主人想请您写一部安魂曲，如果您方便的话，希望请您到府上一叙。”  
莫扎特想了想，今天他倒是确实没有什么事情，委托的曲子明天再写也是可以，毕竟对方也没有那么着急。而大师今天宫里有事，再早也要到晚上他们才能见面。  
“倒是可以。不知道您的主人是哪一位？”  
“我的主人是位德高望重的人物，并不想在市井间让人听到，您见了自然就知道了。”  
黑衣人显然并不想透露太多信息，但如果是位德高望重的人物，应该也没有所谓吧。况且这位侍应看起来礼节相当周到，似乎是来自宫里的人物——莫扎特简单想了想，就答应了下来。  
“好吧，那我就去看看。”  
“不胜荣幸～”黑衣人又鞠了个躬，等着莫扎特回屋拿上外套，跟着他坐上了马车。

马车很快就驶入了郊区的林野，这让莫扎特多少有些不舒服。他们显然不是在往宫里走，而是宫廷的反方向。虽然贵族们经常在郊区有自己的私宅，但莫扎特并不想离市区太远，毕竟他还不知道对方是谁，这总让他感觉有些不安。  
他们来到一处从外观看起来相当一般的宅邸。下了马车，黑衣人把他引进了会客室，请他稍微等待，就出去通禀了。莫扎特四下环顾着寒酸的会客室：地面是陈旧的木质地板，墙上挂着劣质的油画，屋主不是穷得不行，就是品味令人堪忧。莫扎特轻蔑地撇撇嘴，对接下来的对话已经毫无期待。  
就在此时，会客室另一侧的门被打开，一位衣着端庄的贵族由另一位乡绅样子的男人和两个男仆簇拥着，进入了会客室。那位贵族并没有看莫扎特，而是直直走到主座那里先坐了下来。  
以这样的举止倒确实可能身份尊贵……莫扎特意识到，这座宅邸可能并非是约见他的人的资产，而是出于某种目的而借来使用的道具。  
莫扎特从自己的座位上站起身，轻盈地行了个礼。“您好，不知道您具体怎么称呼？”  
贵族扬起头看了看莫扎特，眼角流露出意味不明的讪笑。他眯着眼睛上下打量着莫扎特，似乎对面的不是音乐家沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特，而是某种下流的存在。  
莫扎特突然感到一阵寒战。虽然他全身衣冠整齐，却感觉对方的眼神带着一种赤裸裸的猥亵，似乎正在脑中将他扒光。他从来没有过这样的感觉，也从来没有被这样的眼神看过，因而感觉受到了侵犯。  
他不满地轻哼了一声，瞪了一眼座上人：“您的仆人说希望我为您写一部曲子，不过看来我可能不是合适的人选。”  
那人却突然大笑起来，似乎对莫扎特的挑衅相当满意。  
“嘛，伯爵大人说找你写一部安魂曲是个不错的主意，我就同意了。不过……”他用满是淫欲的眼睛上下打量着莫扎特，“我当然是对您更感兴趣。”  
莫扎特本能地感觉到了威胁，现在他只想结束这个话题尽快脱身。但他也预感到，事情恐怕已经没有那么简单——从坐上马车的那个瞬间，他可能就已经掉进了某个圈套，而对方必是有备而来。  
“我想除了音乐，我就没有什么其他专长了。如果我们在音乐方面不投缘，就可以不用再谈下去了。”莫扎特急忙转身想要离开，却突然发现刚才的两位男仆已经不知何时欺身到了他身后。他心中一惊，强作笑容回身看着座上的贵族，“您这是做什么呢？”  
“不要这么着急嘛，莫扎特先生。”贵族站起身，缓缓走近莫扎特，“据我所知，您还有一项专长。”  
“什么专长？我怎么不知道……”莫扎特有些不安，他想往后退，却被两位男仆死死封住了退路。  
贵族的眼中流露出邪恶的兴奋，一瞬间让莫扎特想到他在《所罗门的钥匙》中看到的恶魔的画像。他站起身，走近莫扎特，伸出一只手，抬起了莫扎特的下颌，盯着他闪烁的浅棕色瞳孔，笑眯眯地说：“做性奴啊～”  
莫扎特吃了一惊，一手打开了对方的胳膊，然后双臂就被两位男仆扳到了身后，头也被按了下去。  
“啊呀，这只小狗会咬人呢！”对方的吃惊中带着令人恶心的欣喜，好像他发现了什么好玩的玩具，“别这么冷淡嘛，沃尔夫冈，听说你跟萨列里先生很熟？”  
萨列里，为什么是萨列里？莫扎特突然僵住了。  
“别装了，你是他的性奴不是么？一个每天让他随便艹的婊子、娼妓、母狗。”贵族玩味地看着莫扎特的反应，口气却相当随意，好像他们只是在谈论红酒香水之类的日常话题。  
“先生，请您不要侮辱我，也不要侮辱萨列里先生。”莫扎特已经尽量在保持镇定，但他声音还是微微地颤抖了起来。  
“侮辱？那我们就来看看你究竟是不是吧。”  
贵族用眼神示意了一下，莫扎特突然感觉自己的腿窝被从后面踹了一脚，他吃痛地叫了一声，就低头跪在了地上，双臂被仆人从身后扣住，一动也动弹不得。  
“现在有点奴隶的样子了。”贵族满意地笑了笑，然后简单地下了命令，“把他扒光。”  
“您要做什么？您不能这样！”莫扎特企图抵抗，但腰间立刻就被狠狠踹了两脚，疼得他直接倒在了地上。  
“叫主人。”  
您不是我的主人，您不是！莫扎特因剧痛蜷缩在地板上，心里却在大喊。除了大师，这个世界上我不会有第二个主人！  
“也对，狗怎么可能会说话呢？把他的嘴封上。对了，用开口枷就可以了。”  
开口枷……莫扎特吓得打了个冷战。他知道那东西，是让人合不上嘴，也发不出声音，强迫人口交时用的夹子。萨列里从来没有给莫扎特用过，因为他们根本不需要。  
小音乐家已经明白了接下来可能发生的事，他企图逃跑，但还没能起身就再次被踹倒在地板上，垂死的挣扎只是换来了身后人愉悦的笑声。  
“真的像条狗呢～”  
还没等莫扎特回过神来，他就被扯着头发猛拎了起来，他条件反射地刚要惨叫，嘴里却立刻被塞进了东西。是开口枷……完了。莫扎特绝望地闭上了眼睛，耳边是夹子在脑后扣合的声音。他的嘴被迫大张着，牙齿被钢片抬高，现在不论是什么人，往他嘴里塞什么东西，他都毫无反抗之力了。  
紧接着是衣服被撕扯的声音，对方好像完全不在意他回去的时候有没有衣服可穿，就只是直接地把衣服扯碎而已。莫扎特的任何反抗换来的都是一阵拳打脚踢，直到他疼得再也动不了，被浑身赤裸地套上金属的项圈，双手也被铁镣铐在了身后。  
“现在像条狗了。”贵族似乎满意了，留下莫扎特浑身青紫地躺在冰凉的地板上，嘴被迫张着，发出悲惨地呜咽声。  
“先试试嘴怎么样吧。”  
不要，不要，求求您不要！莫扎特内心绝望地哀嚎，却被开口夹堵住了所有声音，勉强流露出的粗重鼻吸在外人听来却更像色情的哼鸣。  
“等不及了？”贵族回到座位上，拉开了裤子，露出青筋暴跳的阴茎。  
莫扎特被扯着项圈在地板上生生拖到贵族的面前，然后被一头按在了阴茎上，合不上的嘴立刻就把整个阴茎吃了进去，一股咸腥的味道涌入莫扎特口中，他胃里一阵翻腾，几乎吐了出来，但换来的也只是喉部两次无力的挤压。  
莫扎特几乎没有一般意义上的喉部反射，萨列里给他做过许多深喉训练，他的喉咙已经习惯了被异物插入，甚至一定程度上被异物扩张，而贵族显然注意到了这一点。  
“太令人惊讶了，居然可以训练到这个程度！”他赞叹着，然后更加用力地在莫扎特口中抽插起来。  
莫扎特被嘴里毫无章法地进出的陌生阳物顶得酸疼，羞耻无助的眼泪不受控地从眼角淌了下来。萨列里从来没有这么对待过他，从来没有，即使在大师喝多了强迫他的时候，也带着某种对他的尊重和爱意。他是作为一个人，一个独一无二的存在为乐师长服务；而现在他感觉自己似乎只是某种用之即弃的工具，被随意拿来满足不知何人一时兴起的淫欲，而他的感觉和尊严则像不存在的东西，早已被抹杀殆尽。  
如果……如果他现在就这么射出来也是好的。莫扎特已经对现状不抱希望，如果对方能就这么释放在他嘴里，那应该对自己算是一种仁慈了。  
可是对方就像看穿了他的心思一样，突然停了下来。“如果你以为这样就可以结束，那真是太天真了。好戏才刚刚开场呢～”  
莫扎特跌入了绝望的深渊。 

小音乐家被按在地板上，身上遭到仆人无止境的亵玩。有时候是口中的手指，有时候是被掐住的乳头，阴茎偶尔会被撸两下，但更多的是言语的羞辱和浑身上下的猥亵。受过长期训练的身体违背着主人的意愿兴奋了，他拼命控制着自己不由自主的迎合，但身上泛起的潮红和挺立的阴茎都已经说明了一切问题。他的身体已经自顾自地为性事准备好了，不论对方是谁。  
“传闻果然是真的。”  
在座上人眼中，这一切都太明显了。没有男性的身体能在这样的虐待下如此兴奋，在这样的口交下不会呕吐，答案只有一个——莫扎特接受过性调教，而且是长期深入的调教，而他的调教者，根据他听到的传言，就是宫廷乐师长萨列里。  
那个家伙不仅训练乐师有一套，在调教奴隶方面也是很有专长啊……贵族轻笑着。  
“让我们来看看后面吧。”  
他走上前，俯视着躺在地板上无助哭泣，并且因为开口枷难以自控地流着口水的莫扎特。小音乐家浑身青一块紫一块，在一轮又一轮的暴力和虐待下，已经气力尽失，羸弱得像风中的一片小树叶。他一脚把莫扎特踢得翻了个身，雪白的后臀就露在了外面。一位仆人把莫扎特的双腿扳成跪姿，后臀和已经微微张开的后穴就被送到了施暴者的面前。莫扎特模糊地意识到可能会发生什么，但他也知道自己已经无力反抗，只能听天由命。  
“看来你已经明白自己的位置了，婊子。”贵族嘲笑着。  
他蹲下身，把两根手指直接捅进了莫扎特的后穴，已经被肠液润滑的后穴直接就把手指吃了进去，发出了淫靡的声音。他在里面胡乱搅动了一番，似乎只是在捣鼓一个非人的器具。  
“哇哦～这也太好用了吧～”贵族发出满意的赞叹，但在莫扎特听来却是十足的羞辱。  
“既然小母狗都那么饥渴了，我就不客气了。”  
在莫扎特绝望无声的哭泣中，对方把阴茎直直塞进了他的后穴。莫扎特并没有很疼，毕竟对方的阴茎尺寸跟萨列里根本无法相比。但身体却能清晰地感受到，这不是所有者的阳具，因而陷入了极度的恐慌。敏感点被无意识地擦过，身体反射性地痉挛了两下，而莫扎特感觉到的只有恶心与厌恶。  
他从来没有被这样对待过，也从来没有过这样的性爱。他一直被萨列里疼爱，捧在掌心上一样呵护。他心甘情愿地接受所有调教，而这一切都是为了满足他敬爱的乐师长，而不是为了在一个陌生的府邸被人随意凌辱。有一瞬间，莫扎特甚至仇恨起自己的身体来。为什么身体会对刺激产生反应？他宁可在剧痛中昏过去，也不想看到自己的身体兴奋地满足着对方兽欲。可身体仍在兴奋，而且越来越兴奋。阴茎涨得生疼，还耻辱地滴出了前液。  
“这里面简直太棒了，伯爵大人要不要一块儿进来试试？”  
什么？！莫扎特在迷蒙中睁大了眼睛，拼命摇着头。不可能的，那样会坏掉的！这不可能！求求您放过我吧！  
但是根本没有人在乎他的反应，他连一个字也说不出来。他只听到身后传来解开裤子的声音，和那个乡绅样子的人兴奋的回应。“那我就恭敬不如从命了，亲王殿下。”  
紧接着，他就感觉到穴口被暴力地撕扯，是他在与萨列里的性事中从来没感觉过的撕心裂肺的疼痛。莫扎特彻底崩溃了，哭得像个孩子，他的身体无意识地痉挛，而这似乎仅仅激发了对方进一步的嗜虐心，后穴的抽插变得越发放肆。  
“没想到乐师长每天有这样极乐的享受。”  
“是啊，真的太棒了。”  
莫扎特已经分不清是谁在说话，他只能感觉到身后令人窒息的剧痛。他的身体拼命挣扎，但仅仅是被锁链和仆人更残忍地压住，摆出淫荡的姿势，接受施暴者恣意的侵犯。  
流血了吗？我是不是要死了？莫扎特的意识越来越模糊，他似乎从自己的身体中脱了出来，飘在天花板上，麻木地看着眼前音乐家瘦弱的身体所遭受的一切酷刑。  
一具单薄的身体像坏掉的布偶一样，被夹在两个男人中间，两根巨大的阴茎在他的身体里全部没到了底，还在不停地搅动抽插。下身流出了鲜血，和肠液混在一起，但似乎只是方便了施虐者更进一步的凌虐。莫扎特想离开他的身体，就此永远离开。  
主人，主人，安东尼奥……他在心里呼唤着自己的爱人，然后又感到自己已经没有资格再面对他。呵，也许死了还比较好……这是莫扎特的最后一个念头。

莫扎特被一盆冷水浇醒，刚才的施虐者已经不知所踪，只剩下两位仆人鄙夷地看着他，就像看着一个彻头彻尾的娼妓。镣铐已经被悉数清除，地上扔着一套仆人的衣服。“穿上走人。”一位仆人冷冰冰地说。  
莫扎特挣扎了好几下才勉强爬了起来，身体在刺骨的寒冷中剧烈的哆嗦，嘴因为长时间被撑开，嘴角已经开裂，下身则完全失去了知觉。他下意识用手摸了一下后穴，鲜血和精液混在一起，从他的大腿上流下来。莫扎特看了一眼，终于忍不住吐了出来。  
“艹嘴都不会吐，居然看血就吐了。”身后传来仆人的奚落和嘲笑，但莫扎特已经无力反驳。  
他被自己的呕吐物呛得头晕眼花，低着头坐在地上胡乱穿着衣服，还没等把扣子系全，就被仆人拎了起来，像垃圾一样，从府邸的某个后门扔了出去。  
秋日的寒风刺入了莫扎特的骨髓，但他毫无意识。他只是呆呆地坐在那里，直到太阳落山还一动不动。他不敢去见萨列里，不知道接下来自己能怎么办，他甚至不知道自己是怎么在黑夜中走回家的。也许只是某种本能的作用，莫扎特敲开了自己的家门。  
康斯坦斯已经到家了，他奇怪地看着莫扎特，因为莫扎特身上穿着他从没见过的衣服，状态也不太对劲。  
“你去哪了，亲爱的？”  
莫扎特挥挥手，他什么也不想说，只是一头栽进自己屋里，锁上了门。

萨列里收到消息，说莫扎特不对劲，不知道发生了什么情况。他赶到莫扎特家里，却发现他屋门紧锁。  
“沃尔夫冈，发生什么事了？让我进去。”  
屋里没有声音。  
“沃尔夫冈，把门开开。”  
还是没有声音。  
“从傍晚回来就是这样了。”康斯坦斯担心地说。“他之前应该是出门了，但是出门时候我不在，不知道去过了哪里。”  
萨列里心中有种不祥的预感，几年前的梦突然在脑中苏醒，他慌张地敲着门，“沃尔夫冈，快开门。”  
屋内仍然没有动静。  
萨列里终于下定决心撞开了门，然后就看到小音乐家蜷缩在床上，满脸通红，额角渗着汗珠，无意识地痛苦呻吟着，已经发起了高烧。  
“叫医生，快叫医生！”萨列里对着康斯坦斯大喊，一把将莫扎特搂在了怀里。


	3. Lacrimosa 落泪之日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD描写

“沃尔夫冈？”   
莫扎特在迷蒙中听到了熟悉的呼唤声。他本能地睁开眼，但看到乐师长的一瞬间却突然惊恐发作。   
“别碰我！别……”   
萨列里的心沉了下去。刚才医生来的时候，他已经注意到了莫扎特遍布身体的青紫瘀痕，每一片看起来下手都不轻。而莫扎特此刻的反应更让他意识到，他的小沃尔夫冈可能不仅仅是生病了，也不是单纯遭到了暴力攻击，而是……萨列里心里想到了最坏的可能性。   
“有人碰了你？”   
莫扎特瞪大了眼睛，紧接着就是对萨列里拼死的挣扎。他企图钻进被单里躲藏，却被乐师长一把搂过来，死死锁在了怀里。   
“我在这儿，沃菲，我在这儿。”   
莫扎特就像没听见一样，继续手脚并用地猛烈挣扎着，“别过来！”  
“不论发生什么，你都得回到我怀里来，沃菲。”乐师长又把双臂箍得更紧了一些。  
“可是……” 莫扎特仍在挣扎，但明显已经没了力气。  
“沃菲，没事的，别说话，感觉我，我在这儿，我正抱着你，对不对？你是我的，是不被允许离开主人的。不许，明白吗？这是命令。”   
“是，主人……”莫扎特的声音驯顺了下来，他不会抵抗命令，只能把头扎在萨列里怀里，小声地抽泣起来。   
“你被人欺负了是不是？”萨列里尽量柔和地问。   
“嗯……”莫扎特发出微弱的哼声，姑且算作是一种肯定。  
“那种……欺负……？”   
萨列里还没说完，莫扎特又歇斯底里地大哭起来，而这已经确认了他最坏的猜想。   
萨列里感觉胸口炸裂，他不知道具体发生了什么，只知道他的小沃尔夫冈，他的珍宝，被人侵犯了，那就是对他的侵犯，甚至是比侵犯他还要令人难以接受的事实。他细心呵护的宝石，被别人扔在地上踩了，而且还伤成了这样。莫扎特的遍体鳞伤令他触目惊心，天知道他柔弱的身体遭受了多少暴力，更不用说……人渣、败类！萨列里在心中痛骂。但眼前莫扎特才是最优先的，他必须首先安抚他的小沃尔夫冈，让他感觉安全，不让他再受伤害。   
萨列里紧紧抱住莫扎特，靠在床头，把他像孩子一样搂在自己怀里，任由莫扎特挣扎却坚决不松手，直到小音乐家又逐渐平静下来，趴在他胸口低声啜泣。   
“别怕，我在这儿，我会保护你的。”   
“爸爸……”莫扎特很久没这么叫萨列里了，只有在他最脆弱的时候，他才会这么呼唤萨列里，渴求他的疼爱。   
“小沃尔夫冈，回到爸爸这儿来吧。”萨列里温柔地抱着莫扎特，吻着他的额头。   
“嗯……”莫扎特的声音渐渐微弱了下去，刚勉强下降的体温经不起这样的折腾，又升了起来，莫扎特的意识又模糊了。   
萨列里抱着莫扎特，在他看不见的身后，指甲在手上抠出了血。 

莫扎特被秘密接到了萨列里的府邸。康斯坦斯对外宣称丈夫身体不适，回乡调养，但实际上是为了方便萨列里照看。毕竟即使两位音乐家关系再亲密，萨列里也不可能天天往莫扎特家跑，而他现在一天见不到莫扎特就担心得发狂，恨不得整天守在他身边。莫扎特也需要他的照顾和陪伴。萨列里在的时候他明显要清醒一些，而乐师长一不在身边，他不是心神混乱，就是彻底陷入噩梦。   
萨列里对之前发生的事情绝口不问，除了不得已出席的宫廷工作，他每天只是悉心照顾莫扎特的起居，让他感觉到被疼爱和保护。他还给莫扎特戴上项圈，把他整个锁在了床上，有时候甚至连手脚也会锁起来，让莫扎特动弹不得。这一方面是为了他自己安心，一方面似乎这样莫扎特也会觉得安心一些——他哪也去不了，甚至连动都动不了，因此也就什么都不用做，什么都不用想。   
萨列里给他的命令就只有休息和等待主人，用简单的任务占据心神，莫扎特就不会被自己脑中混乱的记忆淹没。有时候出门时，乐师长会要求莫扎特在脑子里弹十二平均律，回来会问他弹了多少遍，莫扎特就会很乖地向他报告，甚至在脑子里弹错了几次都会告诉他。这对莫扎特的心智似乎是很好的康复，他的意识随着这些练习逐渐恢复，慢慢能够跟萨列里正常地对话了。   
在此期间，莫扎特又经过了几次高烧，医生甚至一度对他的情况感到绝望，但仗着之前强健的体质，小音乐家最终还是挺了过来，身体逐渐恢复了健康。他的后穴也一直由萨列里照顾，每天都得到药膏和温水的悉心呵护，逐渐恢复了松软可人的模样。有时候莫扎特还会跟萨列里撒个娇，请他抚摸一下自己。乐师长每次都很小心，他并不知道莫扎特之前究竟经历了什么，也不知道哪些身体接触会激发他的痛苦的记忆。他只能尽量以没有性爱意味的方式抚慰他，就像父亲对孩子，既权威又温柔地满足着他的每一个小小的心愿。 

一个月后的一个夜晚，莫扎特又在半夜醒了过来。萨列里正躺在他身边，把他拢在怀里，呼吸均匀地睡着。现在他每天都会跟莫扎特一起睡，而且会把他抱在怀里，甚至一晚上姿势都不会变化，以便让莫扎特睡得安心。莫扎特也不知道萨列里为什么睡着的时候还能保持同一个姿势，只能说乐师长的自律果然是深入骨髓的。   
“主人？”莫扎特小声问。   
萨列里立刻就醒了过来。他已经习惯了莫扎特可能会在半夜被某些噩梦惊醒，然后突然大哭，需要他安慰。   
“怎么？做噩梦了？”萨列里还有点迷糊，但已经下意识地回应了自己的小宠物。   
“没有。”莫扎特刚睡醒的声音听起来像个孩子，奶声奶气的。   
“睡不着？”   
“嗯……”   
“没事，我们呆一会儿，你困了就会睡着了。”萨列里安慰着莫扎特。   
“主人，您从来没问过我发生了什么。”莫扎特眨着清澈的眼睛看着乐师长。   
“……”   
萨列里突然清醒了过来。他当然想问，从第一天开始就想问，但他不敢问。他怕那些问题会伤到莫扎特，后来也害怕他自己承受不了。虽然他知道，那一天总是会来的，在莫扎特准备好的时候。   
“那天……”   
萨列里摒住了呼吸。   
“我被一位黑衣人带到了某个府邸，他说有一位神秘人想让我写一部安魂曲……”   
安魂曲！萨列里从来没有给莫扎特讲过他的梦，但他听到安魂曲三个字就感到不寒而栗。他下意识地紧紧搂住了莫扎特，感觉自己似乎立刻就要失去他。   
“您弄得我疼了。”   
萨列里突然松开手，然后为现在的场景与梦中何其相似而愈发恐惧。这一天还是来了，原来不论他做什么，这一天是躲不开的！   
莫扎特并不知道萨列里的心思，他以为他的主人只是担心他，他拽拽萨列里，让他又靠近了自己一些。“抱着我陪我说会儿话……”   
萨列里终于还是又抱住了莫扎特。不论是怎样的厄运，他从为小天才戴上项圈的那一天，就已经承诺了要跟他共同面对，要保护他、照顾他直到时间的尽头。那一刻作为支配者的意识重新唤醒了他的大脑，他要完成他的承诺和责任，在这一点上他会坚持到底、无所畏惧。   
萨列里的呼吸平稳了下来，静静听着怀中人断断续续的诉说。   
“他们管那个人叫亲王，他……”   
莫扎特顿了一下，一个月前的记忆潮水般涌入了他的脑中，他的身体猛地僵硬起来，像一尊冰雕，彻底陷入了凝滞。呼吸微弱得几乎听不到，莫扎特感觉自己像溺于水底，下意识抓紧了乐师长的睡衣。   
萨列里感觉到了莫扎特身体突然的反应，“没事，你不想说就不说。”   
但莫扎特下定了决心，挣扎着用微弱的声音继续说了下去：“他们打了我，给我戴了开口枷……强迫我……给他口交……然后还……两个人进去了后面……一块儿……”   
萨列里感觉自己的心像被千斤的巨石砸中了一般，碾得粉碎。他气得浑身哆嗦，难以想象自己柔弱的小男孩经历了怎样的虐待。他们怎么可以！莫扎特还是个孩子，在萨列里心里他永远是个孩子，他那么天真，那么闪亮，他们怎么对他下得去这种手！他恨不得现在就去手刃那两个不管是哪来的败类，将他们碎尸万段，但现在他只能强压着怒火，害怕吓到他的小星星。   
“主人……”莫扎特终于还是哭了出来，他的身体剧烈地颤抖，声音也在哭泣中变得破碎不堪，“他们说我是母狗……我是不是……很下贱？”   
“不是！绝对不是！你是最棒的，最美的，你是神的孩子，阿玛迪欧斯，是我最可爱的小星星，连项圈上都镶着星星，对不对？”萨列里抱着莫扎特，亲吻着他的额头和脸颊，希望他能感受到自己的温暖和爱意。   
“嗯，对……”莫扎特听到项圈和星星的字眼，似乎平静了一些。那个项圈现在还戴在他脖子上，他下意识地摸了摸它，感觉安心了一些。   
“您不会……因为这个……抛弃我吧？我没照顾好您的东西……您生我的气吗？”小宠物终于说出了心里的不安。   
“你没有错，我的沃菲，你一点错都没有。我也不会抛弃你，不论如何。我说过，一旦是我的，永远是我的，记得吗？”   
“记得……”莫扎特好像终于安下了心，还没来得及擦干眼角的泪水，就被强烈的困意笼罩了。这个秘密他已经藏得太久太疲惫，终于的坦白和主人的接纳都让他觉得如释重负，现在他需要休息了。   
萨列里轻声哼着小星星的曲调，哄着莫扎特进入了沉睡，身边人天使般的睡脸却更深地刺痛了乐师长的心。他的小珍宝是最美的光，他不明白黑暗为什么偏要找上他，当然，还有安魂曲和那个不吉的梦境。他还记得梦中的莫扎特曾笑着对他说接到安魂曲的委托时就知道自己要死了，这一次莫扎特并没有这么说，但情况比梦里好不到哪去。莫扎特遭到了凌辱，病到险些丧命，而这一切很可能只是个开始——“亲王”的称谓在乐师长的耳边回响，他的夜还很漫长……

被称为亲王的人萨列里能想到好几个，但从莫扎特极度模糊的描述中，萨列里并不能确定是哪一位。他唯一可以确定的是，无论是哪一位，情况都极度棘手。   
亲王是仅次于大公的爵位（约瑟夫二世登基之前就是大公），如果出现在维也纳，那么大半是哈布斯堡家族的亲王。萨列里虽然地位不低，但与贵族却有本质的区别。他没有皇室的血统，也没有世袭的爵位，他的地位全仰赖皇帝和贵族的赏赐，而给予他今天的地位的，正是哈布斯堡家族。如果他跟这个家族的任何主要成员发生冲突，他们都可以随时收回他的职位，让他成为一个一文不名的街头艺人。那样的话，他不仅保护不了莫扎特，甚至自身难保。   
他想这可能也是为什么这位亲王可以肆无忌惮地将小音乐家直接抓去强暴，他显然毫不担心可能的后果，因为对他来说根本不会有后果——没有人敢于跟他作对。萨列里也明白，事情不可能这么简单就结束。他知道他的莫扎特多么有魅力，他的小星星从不缺乏追求者，不论男女都可能轻易地对他着迷。而如果对方是一位施虐狂，对莫扎特的凌虐则很可能会在一时间满足，然后更进一步激发对方的嗜虐心。那位亲王不可能就这么简单放手，现在莫扎特只是“不在维也纳”，一旦他“回来”，对方一定会再找上门，到时候事情肯定会更加复杂可怖。   
萨列里第一次感觉到了真实的恐惧。想到他有可能不能保护怀中的小男孩，他就感到手脚冰凉、呼吸困难。他拼命回想自己究竟有什么地方做错了，暴露了莫扎特，但他也明白作为两位知名音乐家，这世间不可能有不透风的墙。他自己很可能也早就被对方盯上了，如果真是如此，对方就一定会来接触他——这只是个时间问题。


	4. Tuba Mirum 号角声起

莫扎特从维也纳“消失”一个半月后，萨列里迎来了那位访客。弗兰茨·冯·瓦尔泽格伯爵，一位名不见经传的地方伯爵，意外来访，声称有一位亲王想跟他谈谈音乐的事情。萨列里立刻警觉了起来，这和莫扎特说得太像，让他不能不起疑。  
“宫里有事，我去去就回。”萨列里抚摸着莫扎特的头。  
小天才感觉到了主人身上的紧张气氛，疑惑地用眼神询问他。  
“只是有些急事，别担心。”  
莫扎特这才放下心，又躺回到床上。他现在精神已经好了不少，但大病初愈，身体仍然羸弱。萨列里不让他到处走动，还是命令他多躺在床上休息。  
乐师长从厨房拣了一把能藏在身上的刀，就坐上了伯爵的马车。他必须小心，为了他自己，更为了莫扎特。 

伯爵的府邸在萨列里的眼中颇为寒酸，地方伯爵虽然阶级并不算低，但大多没有什么声望，收入也少得可怜。然而，这样的宅邸却大概是最好的掩体。正因为没有人会去在意，在这里发生什么也都不足为怪。  
萨列里被带进了会客厅。他没有坐下，而是有意识地尽量远离仆人站定，默不作声地观察着周围的动静。不一会儿，一位贵族模样的人就由伯爵和两位身材精壮到完全不像侍从的男人簇拥着，从会客厅的另一个门里走了进来。  
萨列里在脑中快速地搜索。相比莫扎特，他在宫廷的根基更深，与贵族也有更广泛的接触，绝大多数哈布斯堡家族的高层人物他或多或少都见过。而这一位是……洛林亲王！  
萨列里的心沉了下去。  
洛林亲王并不经常出现在社交场合，却是一位权势十足的亲王，尤其是在维也纳地区，更可以说是权倾朝野。自从约瑟夫二世过世后，他就通过各种手段在幕后迅速掌握了大权。而据传言，他的性癖也令人胆寒。  
萨列里对贵族们奢靡的生活没有兴趣，除了场面上的应付，他倒宁愿不去了解细节。但即便如此，洛林亲王的各种疯狂轶事还是会在一些秘密的场合在不经意间传入他的耳朵。  
各种虐待和折磨人的方式层出不穷，仅从萨列里听到过的就已经令他毛骨悚然。被亲王看上的不论男女最终都没什么好结果，幸运的多数在被释放后背井离乡、不知所踪，不幸的干脆从进府后就人间蒸发、再无音讯。莫扎特落在这样的人手里，后果难以想象。虽然他大概不会把小音乐家像一介平民一样虐待致死，但也绝不能保证莫扎特经历了一切后还能是莫扎特。  
亲王看都没看乐师长，就径直走到主位坐了下来。然后，他才慢条斯理地跟萨列里打了个招呼——以他来说，大概已经是一个相当客气的招呼。  
“您好啊，安东尼奥·萨列里先生～”  
就是这个人伤害了我的沃菲，就是这个人……萨列里的牙齿咬得咯咯响，却深知绝不能在此时失据，因此他只能上前极度勉强地鞠了一躬，“您好，亲王殿下。”  
亲王似乎对乐师长并不完善的礼节不以为意，反而颇有兴味地看着他，“我想我们应该在某些场合见过，我就不做自我介绍了。”  
“我想不必了，殿下。”萨列里的口气相当冷漠。他根本不想见到眼前这个人，或者确切地说，他希望这个人能从这个世界上永远消失。  
“那很好，我就长话短说了。”亲王无视了乐师长紧绷的表情，以轻快的口气展开了侮辱性的话题。  
“您似乎养了一条金毛犬，乐师长先生？”  
金毛犬？！萨列里简直难以相信亲王究竟在如何提及莫扎特。他是莫扎特，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特！是我的爱人！而亲王却说得好像他真的只是在街边捡到一只动物。  
乐师长的瞳孔染上了猩红，而亲王就像没看见一样，继续悠闲地说道：“他上个月走失到了我家，我逗他玩了玩。嗯～让我相当中意。”  
萨列里恨不得直接一刀捅上去，却只能强压着怒火，默不作声。他需要知道亲王到底有什么企图。  
“虽然他现在还跑在外面，但我想早联系饲主也是好事。”亲王自顾自地继续闲谈，然后突然把视线落在了乐师长的身上，露出了猎食者的微笑。

“简单地说，我想请您把他转让给我。”  
萨列里的大脑里轰地一声。

转让莫扎特？！他在想什么！莫扎特不是金毛犬，更不是什么圈养的宠物，他是我的至宝，是我生命中最灿烂的光！你恶毒地伤害了他，而且还想让我把他拱手推进火坑？这绝无可能！绝无可能……  
萨列里默默地攥紧了拳头，一瞬间他甚至想要在这里捅死亲王，就这么和他同归于尽算了。但长年的宫廷历练终于还是拉住了乐师长。他的眼睛几乎要瞪出血来，但还是用仅存的理智压住了声音，低沉地否认道：“我完全不明白您在说什么，亲王殿下。”  
“您看起来可不像完全不明白的样子呢～”亲王打着趣，“又或者说我猜错了，莫扎特果然不是您的？那敢情好了～没有主的狗，我就直接收下了。”  
亲王作势起身要走，并对伯爵和男仆们招呼道：“帮我送客吧～顺便通知府上今晚就可以去找狗了，把他给我搜出来！”  
“等等！……”萨列里惊惶地抬起头，他害怕亲王这就去搜捕莫扎特——那他们就连一点喘息的机会都没有了。  
“莫扎特先生！他……是我的……”乐师长终于还是说不出狗这个字，只能勉强顺着亲王的话承认莫扎特是属于自己的。  
亲王大笑了起来，似乎在萨列里痛苦的反应中发现了乐趣：“看吧，果然是您的狗～那么，您让不让呢？”  
但是还没等萨列里回应，亲王又径自往下说：“乐师长先生，我想您也应该明白，我这样身份的人，实在是没必要跟您做这样的沟通。我只是单纯想跟一位我以为非常优秀的调教师聊一聊，想着说不定他还可以帮我训几条狗。结果没想到……”  
亲王突然脸色大变，露出恶鬼般冷酷的面容。  
“没想到您却是个完全不上道的家伙！”  
屋内的空气瞬间陷入了凝滞。  
“乐师长先生，您给我听好，您家里的那条狗，我是要定了。我听说他现在在生病，但是病总是会好的。只要人没有死，早晚会是我的。您的选择就只有自己给我送来，还是我去把他抓来而已。”  
紧接着，亲王突然又笑了，诡异的表情变化令萨列里汗毛倒竖。  
“如果是您给我送来，我们还算有个情分，说不定我心情好了，还能赏给您一官半爵的。如果是我自己抓嘛……”亲王的眼睛突然妖冶地亮了起来，似乎已经想到了什么令他兴奋的事情，”那我想，我也就不用在这里跟您费口舌了。”  
萨列里从未在贵族的集会上见到过亲王的这一面，但今天他相信他看到了一个真实的亲王——一个为权力和控制而疯狂的彻头彻尾的虐待狂。一瞬间，萨列里甚至怀疑如果当年自己没有遇到莫扎特，会不会有一天也落到这样地步。但无论如何，他现在有莫扎特，并且他必须想办法保护他。  
他抬起头，用他仅存的勇气和理性看着亲王。他明白他必须进行这场谈判，并为莫扎特争取足够的时间。  
他对着亲王深鞠一躬，然后用尽全力压抑住自己的声音，毕恭毕敬地说：“殿下，您教训得很对。刚才是我没有搞清楚情况。很显然，您没有必要跟我交待……”萨列里感觉胸口发紧，喉咙中泛起了一股血味，但他还是逼迫着自己继续说了下去，“我非常感谢您能事先知会我。当然您明白，消息太突然，我这边也确实需要做些准备安排，希望殿下您能理解。”  
亲王深吸了一口气，坐在椅子上向后靠了靠：“当然啦～我也养过狗，我很理解哒～所以，您打算怎么办呢？”  
“我……我尽快联系莫扎特先生，如果他的病好了，就……”萨列里想尽量拖延时间。  
亲王显然看穿了他的伎俩，摆了摆手：“不用这么麻烦，您赶快去联系他，看他的病怎么样了。如果好了呢，就赶快给我叫回来。如果不好……萨尔茨堡的医生也不怎么样，我这里可是有专门宠物用的医生，派过去把人一起接回来就可以啦。您看怎么样？”  
“我……”萨列里顿了一下，苦涩地低下了头，“殿下，希望您至少能允许我有些时间跟莫扎特先生道个别……”  
乐师长无法直视亲王，他说的每一句话现在都深深扎在他心上，但他却必须要把它们都说圆满——只有这样，莫扎特才能获得最大的逃生机会。  
亲王假惺惺地叹了口气：“你们这些调教师，就是对第一个奴隶放不开～其实多调几个就好了。这就像初恋，总觉得对方有多么好，多么独一无二，结果再睡几个就发现，也不过如此～”  
乐师长只是沉默地站着，没有反驳。  
亲王看了看萨列里，对他的恭敬非常满意；而且掠夺他人所有物、折辱乐师长的过程，显然也令他颇为开心。  
他于是轻快地晃了晃头，少见地答应了乐师长的请求：“这样吧，我给您半个月的时间，等您把狗给我亲自送上门。我要拴好的，连契约书一起给我，让那条狗彻底明白接下来他的主人是谁，也省的我之后麻烦……在此之前，我就不打扰你们的告别了。”  
“谢谢您，殿下。”萨列里几乎是从牙缝里把感谢的话挤出来。他必须让亲王相信他们的协议，虽然他一丁点那么做的打算也没有。  
亲王当然毫不信任这位城府深沉的乐师长，但他对自己的权势，以及宫廷中人对权势的畏惧，却是十足地信任。他根本不相信萨列里这样一位被宫廷打磨了十几年的偏门官长，会吃了什么熊胆为了一只宠物违逆他的意志。不过为了以防万一，他还是加了一句：“您最好不要动什么额外的心思，否则不论是您的狗，还是您自己，都得完蛋！”  
“我明白，殿下。”  
萨列里的头再也没有抬起来，既因为对未来的惶恐，也由于对自己无能的深刻羞愧。他没能保护好他的小星星，让他受伤了，现在居然还在跟人谈着出让他的话题。虽然他抵死也不可能这样去做，但仅仅被迫谈论这件事本身，就已经深深刺伤了萨列里作为支配者的尊严与自信。  
不能保护所有物对支配者来说是近乎死刑的宣判。萨列里不是一位暴虐者，他对莫扎特的权柄亦非无中生有。它来自于所有物对他爱的承认，以及他所能给予的保护与引导。他赢得他的沃菲的全部服从，而非通过掠夺。而当基本的筹码被从天平上移除，天平就会倒向一端，现在他的沃菲以及他们的关系都滑向了悬崖的边缘。  
乐师长没有意识到的是，这正是亲王要的——他不仅要占有莫扎特，还要毁掉他现在的主人萨列里。只有这样，莫扎特才能彻底绝望，然后完全成为他的。这是亲王恶毒的经验之谈，而他正在把它施加在两位音乐家身上，并以此召唤他所期望的毁灭之果。

萨列里拖着沉重的身躯离开了伯爵的宅邸，他感觉自己的脚似乎被钉在了地板上，花了很大的力气才走出大门。仆人提供了马车，这大概是对名义上的支配者的一种客气，但萨列里根本不想坐上去。一想到很可能就是这辆马车把莫扎特拉到了这里，他就恶心得想吐。他摆了摆手，表示自己宁可走回去，而仆人显然也没有兴致跟他客气，指着大门就请他自便了。  
萨列里知道大致的回程，却并不想直接回家。他不知道如何面对他的小沃尔夫冈，也没有任何解决问题的头绪。事实上在他看来，这个问题无法解决。亲王的势力遍布整个奥地利境内，也深入德国及其周边全境，如果在这片区域里他想要一个人，并且是一个不论再名闻遐迩，终归不过是一介草民的人，那他就没有理由得不到。  
萨列里的权势相比皇亲国戚，可以说是一文不值。乐师长意识到自己终于走到了保护不了莫扎特的那一天，但他却又必须保护他。他的小星星太天真，太闪亮，他绝不能看着他陨落。即使只有一丝希望，即使付出生命，他也要保护莫扎特万全，除此之外他没有别的选择。

乐师长首先想到的方法就是让莫扎特逃跑，这是个再顺畅不过的思路。显然，亲王现在并没有发现莫扎特实际上就住在他家，或者他可能还不在乎，所以莫扎特现在仍在暗处。亲王的势力范围以维也纳为中心，那么如果向南或者向北逃到比较远的地方——以气候和萨列里的人脉来说，大概向南比较好，比如威尼斯或者拿波里。只要隐姓埋名生活一段时间，那就有一定的胜算。也许亲王会对莫扎特厌倦，另谋新欢，或者被险恶的宫廷斗争转移了注意，到时候他的小星星就还能继续过上正常的生活，不论具体是在什么地方。  
但这并不是个万全之策，亲王搜捕到莫扎特的可能性仍然存在。他的小星星绝不是什么擅长追捕和反追捕的人才，不要说隐姓埋名，在萨列里眼里，莫扎特闪耀得根本不需要去张扬就已经光芒四射。这么明显的目标就算乐师长把他用黑斗篷包起来，塞进密不透风的铁箱子，都担心他的光会从缝隙中露出来，在黑夜里让人发现。所以终归，如果有任何可能，都一定还是要对付亲王，还有那个助纣为虐的伯爵。  
宫廷不是密不透风的，里面有的是漏洞，这一点深谙宫廷生活的乐师长很清楚。他也许找不到一个完美的计策，但如果他不在乎把自己的身家都搭进去，伤及、甚至干脆就是谋杀亲王和伯爵的方法肯定存在。即使这听来更像是孤注一掷的螳臂挡车之举，但如果它制造的混乱转移了亲王的注意力，为莫扎特争取到更多时间，可能也已经足够好。  
更何况，作为莫扎特的支配者，萨列里也不能允许伤害了他的所有物、他的至爱的人逍遥法外。如果法律制裁不了他们，那么剩下的，就只有萨列里自己的复仇了——乐师长可以毫不犹豫地为此付出一切，他对自己的痛苦和死亡从来就没恐惧过，只要能保证莫扎特安全，让他得到他应得的公义，萨列里什么都肯做。

当然接下来，就有另一个重大的问题，也就是他和莫扎特之间的安排。萨列里不准备跟着莫扎特逃跑。如果他突然消失，就等于立刻暴露。一位地位显赫的宫廷乐师长不论是因病告退还是隔夜消失都太过奇怪，他这个目标远比现在在暗处的莫扎特大得多，而且也很难找到正当的理由短期脱身。如果他跟莫扎特一起逃走，那很可能只是葬送莫扎特的行为。  
不仅如此，在乐师长心底的某个地方，潜藏着一股深刻的自我惩罚的欲望。不论是出于什么原因，莫扎特是在他的保护下受到伤害的，而且还是被宫里的贵族。萨列里每天出入宫中，却完全没有发现迫近的危机，这对乐师长的自尊和自信都是巨大的打击。不仅如此，与亲王的谈判也令乐师长对自己支配者的身份产生了质疑。究竟怎样的支配者，即使是出于违心、迫于压力，会跟一位施虐狂讨论转让自己所有物的细节呢？当然，他仍然可以是一位支配者，只是这样的支配者，真的配得上他的小星星，配得上继续支配神的孩子吗？

那么，既然如此……一个念头在萨列里的脑中一闪而过：还不如毁了罪孽深重的自己，与亲王玉石俱焚，还我的小星星自由，让他去寻求他的幸福。

这个念头一出现，就在萨列里的脑中挥之不去。它对他有一种奇异的吸引力，就好像过去的某个自己在召唤他回去。从看到莫扎特的第一眼萨列里就明白：小音乐家的生命是珍贵的，他的音乐才能是无双的，而他美好的灵魂则是至高无上的。乐师长永远不会忘记自己在听到《后宫诱逃》时怵目惊心、自惭形秽的那一天——  
也许我终归是配不上莫扎特的天赋和光辉的。如果过去的我曾经企图控制他、破坏他，那么如今面对同样企图这样做的人，我至少可以牺牲自己去保全他。这对我来说，也许也算是一种赎罪吧。  
乐师长看着自己的双手，凄然地笑了——能够做一次神之子的保护者，或许已经是他最后的荣耀。

夜幕降临，萨列里定下了最终的计划：他需要释放莫扎特，然后安排他逃跑，逃得越远越好；接下来，他就可以一心一意地琢磨他的复仇计划了。至于他自己的归宿，他既不愿意多想，很可能也无需再想了。


	5. Agmus Dei 羔羊经

萨列里很晚才回到家，此时天已经黑了许久。莫扎特焦急地等待着他的主人，他知道乐师长根本不可能放他在家自己跑去什么宴会，所以单纯为了“宫里的事情”拖得这么晚一定有蹊跷。  
莫扎特看到萨列里的第一眼就知道有什么事情彻底糟了，因为一瞬间他甚至没能认出他的主人。当然，那个人的外貌是安东尼奥·萨列里，是他尊敬的乐师长，但是他的表情和姿态都与平时大相径庭。莫扎特隐约记得，在他们刚认识的时候，萨列里曾有过那样一种气息，它让莫扎特觉得难以接近，甚至有些畏惧；而现在那股严峻与冷酷比他记忆中似乎有过之而无比及——这本身就足以令莫扎特脑中警铃大作。  
“出了什么事？”莫扎特盯着他的主人直接问。他有一种本能的感觉，他必须马上搞清楚情况，否则就会失去他的大师。  
萨列里沉默了一会儿。他本想用更好的方式跟莫扎特谈，但也明白以他们多年的相处，没有什么可以瞒得过他。  
“跟我来。”  
乐师长把莫扎特带到书房，然后锁上了门。他没有像往常一样让莫扎特跪下，而是示意他背靠着钢琴坐在琴凳上——而这一切也更验证了莫扎特的怀疑。  
“您在想什么？”莫扎特敏锐地察觉到，萨列里正在想的事情跟之前发生在他身上的事情有关。  
萨列里的声音有些暗哑，他几乎是逼迫着自己开始了这次至关重要又极度残酷的对话：“莫扎特，今天我见到了那位亲王。”  
莫扎特下意识地哆嗦了一下，身体像瞬间坠入了冰窖，汗毛倒竖。他努力抵抗这种感觉，但却徒劳无功，最后只能用双手抱紧了胳膊勉强支撑。  
萨列里察觉到了爱人的变化，他从原本坐的书桌前站起来，和莫扎特并排坐在了琴凳上，把他拥入了怀中。他尽量温柔地安抚着莫扎特，企图平复他的呼吸。这在平时都会起效，但今天却完全没有作用。因为莫扎特害怕的不仅仅是亲王，更令他害怕的，是萨列里的变化，以及他接下来要说的话。  
“您不用管我，接着说吧。”莫扎特催促着萨列里，知道在他说清一切之前，自己的情绪不可能有什么好转。  
“好吧。”萨列里下定了决心，继续往下说，“亲王他……想让我把你转让给他。”  
莫扎特的心停跳了一拍。他死死抓住萨列里胸前的衬衫，指甲无意识地抠进了乐师长的皮肉。萨列里感到一阵刺痛，却并没有制止莫扎特，不如说这种疼痛反而给他一种熟悉的感觉，让他觉得安稳。  
“您……答应了？”莫扎特怯懦地小声问。通常他并不认为萨列里会转让他，但乐师长今天过于反常的表现却令他极度不安。  
“没有，这不可能。我不可能把你让给任何人。”萨列里斩钉截铁地说。  
小天才稍微松了口气。他仰头看着乐师长，但他主人的神色却没有丝毫缓和。  
“那么……？”  
萨列里低头看着他深爱的莫扎特，他必须把他最终的决定告诉他，并保证莫扎特遵循着他的决定，走向属于他的安全和幸福。  
“莫扎特……”乐师长再次正式地称呼了莫扎特的姓氏。  
“别叫我莫扎特，您这么叫让我害怕。”莫扎特把头贴在萨列里的脸上，轻轻磨蹭着。他感觉乐师长的内心正在推开他，而他绝对不要这种感觉。  
“好吧，沃尔夫冈。”乐师长屈服了，但他知道一个称谓不可能软化任何他接下来要说的话。  
“沃尔夫冈，你现在在这里很危险。即使我不转让你，亲王，那位是洛林亲王，一位权倾朝野的野心家，我想你也听过他的名字，他也会找到方法抓到你。到时候我保护不了你。所以，你现在必须逃走。我会尽快为你安排好路线和落脚点，你需要一直向南走，尽量远离亲王的势力范围，然后留在那里。你可以先去威尼斯，我在那边有些熟人，可以为你安排生活。”  
“那您呢？”莫扎特抓住了萨列里的领花，急切地问。他已经注意到了这个计划里有什么地方不对——没错，这个计划里没有萨列里。  
“你不用担心，我自有办法。但是我……总之我以后可能没有办法保护你，或者支配你，这说不好……所以我想，我的意思是，我认为对你来说最好的方式可能是……我可以先释放你……沃尔夫冈。”  
萨列里越说越快，声音也越来越小，他感到自己羞愧难当。因为自己的无能在这种时点释放宠物？这对支配者来说简直是耻辱，更不用说这可能对宠物造成的打击。不过在乐师长看来，这却是现在最好的解决方式，那么他就会尽量执行下去。

莫扎特愣了一下，一瞬间他似乎听不懂乐师长的话了。他们好像说的不是同一种语言，被阻隔在整个世界的两端。他呆呆地看着他的主人，回味着他说的每一个字。然后小天才突然低吼了一声，像豹子一样窜了起来，把乐师长重重扑倒在了钢琴上。  
钢琴随之发出了凌乱沉重的巨响，萨列里感觉自己的腰几乎要断掉了，他勉强用后手扶住钢琴，才算没有整个把钢琴砸烂或者肋骨骨折。  
“您说什么？您再说一遍？”莫扎特咬牙切齿地盯着萨列里。  
“我是指，我需要先释放您，让您可以逃离，然后过上属于您自己……”萨列里料到莫扎特不会同意，但却没有想到他会近乎疯狂。他已经太过习惯驯顺的莫扎特，忘记了在这个小金毛身体里，还藏着一头猛兽。  
莫扎特一直是心甘情愿驯顺于他的，但这不代表他就没有野性，那个桀骜不驯的莫扎特从未消失，并且只要需要随时都可以再跳出来，不达目的誓不罢休。  
“没有什么属于我自己，我是您的！是属于您的！您休想一走了之！”莫扎特爆发出惊人的力气，死死按住了身材魁梧的乐师长。乐师长几经扭动，发现自己居然动弹不得，终于放弃了挣扎。  
小天才几乎喘不上来气，他的身体还未完全恢复，突然的动作让他感到一阵眩晕，但他却死不松手。他的本能告诉他，他必须赢，必须把他的大师从世界尽头的某个黑暗牢狱，从塔纳托斯的手中赢回来。  
莫扎特深深了解萨列里，也明白他的思路。他这个从来不知道珍惜自己的主人又旧病复发了，肯定就是这么回事。他居然以为自己没有了他还能过上什么所谓的生活？失去了主人的所有物才是全天下最悲惨的好吗？而失去了安东尼奥的沃尔夫冈……仅仅一个念头就令莫扎特不寒而栗。  
金毛的小野兽目不转睛地盯着身下人的眼睛，一字一句地把声音传到他的耳朵里：“萨列里先生，您休想在这个时候把我释放掉，门都没有！说什么为了我好，让我一个人逃走，然后您是不是想去报复？我闻出来了，您想去报复，然后您就准备去死了，是不是？您就是这个意思吧？我告诉您，休想！您给我套上这个项圈，就得一辈子做我的主人，您承诺过的，就休想反悔！我们死也要死在一起！”  
“别这样，莫扎特，别这样，你听我说。”萨列里想要解释，他的计划完全被莫扎特突如其来的反应打乱了，但他仍想尽可能让事情“回到正轨”。  
“我不听您解释！这时候您就只会扯一些歪理，什么宫廷啊、规则啊、理性啊、现实啊，这些我全部不要听！我只要您！要您完成您的职责，照顾我，引导我，做一辈子我的主人！您就算跑到世界尽头，也休想离开我！”

“我也想……”面对莫扎特灼热的眼神，萨列里强自冰封的情绪终于喷涌而出，他再也抑制不住，真正的心愿不顾主人的压抑溢出舌尖。他伸出手紧紧抱住了自己的爱人，嘴唇颤抖着吐露了真心：“我也想一直跟你在一起……沃尔夫冈……”  
萨列里的身体失去了支撑，彻底向钢琴滑了下去，“但是我不能让你冒风险，一想到你可能受到伤害，我简直不能呼吸。如果让你再遇到不测，那还不如直接杀了我……”乐师长终于说出了内心的恐惧，他现在意识到，这才是他全部决定的起点。  
“您害怕了，怕我出事，是吗？”感觉到乐师长终于打开了心扉，莫扎特的口气温和了一些。  
“我……害怕……”萨列里从没想过有一天会向自己的所有物承认自己的恐惧，但结果却并没有他想象的那么糟糕。莫扎特没有失望，他也没有崩溃。他于是慢慢直起身，把自己的爱人抱在怀里，坐回到琴凳上。  
莫扎特也感觉到了乐师长的变化，因而没有再抵抗。他只是仍然紧盯着萨列里，等着他接下来要说的话。  
“我害怕，我也愤怒……当我发现我没能保护你，让你受了伤害，而且竟然无法为你讨回公道……我觉得自己简直不是人。”萨列里低声承认道。  
“我猜您也可能会这么想。”莫扎特太懂萨列里，只是他们一直没有机会交流这些事情，“我受了伤害也等于您受了伤害，您一直在照顾我，但我也在想您究竟怎么样了。”  
萨列里轻笑了一声：哎，我贴心的小天才，你是住在我心里的虫吗？但也正因如此，他无法接受莫扎特曾经受到的伤害，也不愿见到他再有任何受伤的可能性。  
“这件事不能就这么完了，你不能就这么平白受了侮辱。而且你逃走后，总需要人掩护。至少这还算是我能做到的……”萨列里停了一下，又自嘲地轻笑起来，“而且发生了这一切……我也没有什么资格再支配您了。”  
“萨列里先生，您·给·我·闭·嘴。”莫扎特狠狠抓住萨列里的衣领，让他看着自己，一字一顿地说，“请恕我直言，但是我不得不说——您想的全都是鬼扯！看来现在您必须听听我，莫扎特的话了。”  
乐师长住了嘴，只是静静地看着莫扎特。现在他们处在完全平等的关系下，他没有理由不等着对方把话讲完。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里先生，我发现您始终没有明白一个最基本的事实，那就是您是多么优秀，对我又是多么无可替代。如果没有您，我就不会是今天的莫扎特。我可能早就在宴席间挥霍一空，然后穷困潦倒，或者把自己的身体折腾得弱不禁风，然后直接病死。我今天还活着，而且非常健康地活着，大半，甚至可能是全部就是因为您在这里，在照顾我、引导我、陪伴我。  
您现在跟我说您要释放我，不管是您觉得自己没资格，还是为了给我报仇，您准备让我去哪呢？让我回到酒馆的暗巷里，喝得醉醺醺地倒在地上吗？还是让我躺在严冬的卧室里孤独地等死，看着康斯坦斯为我哭，而我却找不到您，只能等着去地狱和您相见？”  
“您不能那样……莫扎特……不能那样……”萨列里听得毛骨悚然，想到那些可能性，他就感觉四肢发麻。  
“对，我不能那样。正因如此，我需要您，需要您完成您的承诺。我们签订了一生的契约，如果还有死后的世界，我也打算把这个契约无限期地延长下去。所以您必须在，必须陪伴我，帮我从身体和内心的伤痛中恢复，然后继续完成您作为主人的职责直到时间尽头。  
为此我什么都愿意付出。不要说强暴，就算是要用刀在我身上捅出一排洞，我都在所不惜。您必须活着，安东尼奥·萨列里先生，为了照顾您的所有物，必须好好活着。如果在这中间您有一点动摇……”莫扎特想了一下，露出志在必得的表情，“我马上就可以去拿您那把拆信刀直接捅在我胳膊上。我们可以先捅一个洞试试看，如果不够还可以再多捅几个，捅到您清醒了为止，捅到您真心明白我是您的所有物，并且只能是为止。”  
“莫扎特……那样不行……我的小沃菲，那样绝对不行……”萨列里吓得一把抱紧了自己的小男孩。  
他不知道莫扎特什么时候变得这么决绝了，也许在自己从他身上获得天才般的快乐的时候，莫扎特也从他身上学到了坚定和深思熟虑……还有这个自残的套路，这个绝对不行！  
萨列里终于妥协了。他感觉自己被卡在一块巨石和一个悬崖中间，左右为难，但首先他必须得保证他的沃菲安全。他的小天才是他的软肋，是他心头最柔软的嫩肉，他连他受一点伤害都受不了，就算是沃菲自己干的也不行。  
“不许自残，也不许滚到酒馆里或者病死。”萨列里严肃地说。  
“哦～那您打算用什么身份要求我呢？”莫扎特紧盯着萨列里，绝不给他一点退缩的机会。  
“这不是要求，这是命令。作为你的主人，我命令你不许自残，不许酗酒，也不许糟蹋身体到病死。”  
“哈，但您要是不是我的主人，这就不算了吧～”莫扎特摊开双手，露出挑衅的眼神。  
萨列里一把抓住莫扎特的手，把它们束在自己身前。“但是我现在是，而且我打算以后也尽量是，所以如果你还想做我的宠物，就给我乖乖听话，否则等着你的就是鞭子和惩罚。”  
“主人……”莫扎特愣了一下，声音紧接着就柔顺了下去。他明白萨列里已经作出了让步，接下来该轮到他了。“请您原谅我，主人。”  
“这件事没有这么简单，但是……”乐师长无论如何也没想到小天才会用自残要挟他……妈的，这个以后得让他改！  
萨列里一边在心里骂娘，一边无奈地把自己的小宠物揽在怀里，“我答应你重新考虑这件事情，并且只要有一丝机会，就绝不释放你，也不离开你。”  
“我会帮您想办法的，会有办法的。”莫扎特肯定地说。  
如果说萨列里的长项是深思与坚毅，莫扎特的长项大概就是他深植于骨髓里的乐观与执着。他要他的大师，并且相信大师永远是他的，这一点他毫不动摇。  
接着，莫扎特抓紧了他的所有者，下定决心抬起了头：“为了证明您不会轻易离开我，主人，请您重新使用我吧。”

萨列里吃了一惊。他明白莫扎特的意思，他是指重新在性方面服侍乐师长。  
自从莫扎特被强暴之后，萨列里就从来没有碰过他，他怕一牵涉到性，莫扎特就会想到什么不好的记忆，陷入痛苦。但显然，莫扎特此刻需要的，正是自己主人的爱抚和使用。  
“我知道您一直照顾我的感觉，没有碰我。但是您也需要明白，身上留着别人的痕迹，自己的主人却没有碰自己，对于宠物来说是非常痛苦的。我需要您的身体，您的气味，您的……那个……您懂的……”莫扎特低下头。  
他其实还是有些动摇，不确定自己是否能够支撑这个过程。但今天萨列里的变化让他感觉到，他必须留住他的主人，用任何方式让他的主人记起自己支配者的身份。同时，这次冲突之后，他也确实渴望主人的身体，他太思念他们身体紧密结合的感觉，恨不得马上就回到那个时刻。  
“你准备好了？”萨列里低头看着自己的小男孩，想要确定他的状态。  
“嗯……”莫扎特把头偏开了一点，往萨列里怀里又钻了钻。  
萨列里明白，莫扎特还没完全准备好，但莫扎特是对的，他们需要做这件事，这是他的职责，也是莫扎特需要的。只有这样，莫扎特才能感觉到自己是安全和被接纳的，才能真正从上次的事件中康复。那么根据眼下的情况，也没有比现在更适合的时机了。毕竟在萨列里心中，未来仍很不确定，他需要尽可能完成他的职责，以免自己有一天为之后悔。  
“好吧，我们回卧室去吧。”萨列里拍了拍莫扎特，轻抚着他小小的脊背。对于这件事乐师长倒是早考虑过计划，即使立刻实施，也还算胸有成竹。  
“嗯。”莫扎特点点头，拉着萨列里的手，就像小男孩牵着爸爸的手，一刻不肯松开，跟着萨列里回到了卧室。


	6. Offertorium 奉献经

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex

一走进屋，萨列里就回头锁上了屋门，然后牵起莫扎特项圈上的锁链，把它锁在了床头。  
“准备好你自己。”萨列里回身坐在床对面的单人沙发上，简单地命令。他选择以最日常的方式开始，让莫扎特回到他们熟悉的模式。  
莫扎特的身体轻轻抖了一下，熟悉的命令唤起了他长久的记忆。他曾经无数次在这个房间中把自己奉献给他的主人，鲜活的记忆在他脑中苏醒，就像给他混沌的大脑上了一记发条，一切曾经的训练开始在他身体里转动，促使他完成自己应尽的职责。  
他认真地解开上衣的扣子，小心地把衣服脱下来，然后整齐地叠好放在床头。萨列里喜欢所有东西都整整齐齐的，也训练莫扎特如此行动——即使是在做爱之前，也应该把衣物摆放好。这是对支配者的一种尊重和恭敬，尤其如果他们接下来要进入的是正式的调教。  
萨列里平静地看着莫扎特，阅读着他的宠物的每一个细节。莫扎特的表情相当驯顺，动作也相当平稳，这是个好的开始，他会需要过去所有的训练支撑他度过这个难关。  
当莫扎特脱掉全部衣裤叠好后，萨列里站起了身。通常莫扎特应该接着为自己做好润滑，但这次萨列里决定一会儿由他来做。他们得放慢节奏，让小宠物的身体重新适应。  
萨列里坐在床头，示意莫扎特爬过来。“你做得很好。现在帮我把衣服也脱掉。”  
“是，主人。”  
莫扎特温顺地跪在他的主人身边，开始为主人解开衣扣。弹钢琴的手指虔诚地抚过每一颗扣子，缓缓把它们从束缚中解脱出来，就像将莫扎特自己从日常的束缚中解脱出来。莫扎特需要这个，需要重新为主人所用。即使是最细小的服务，也让他感到安心，为了自己对主人贡献的价值。  
我的……沃菲是我的……我怎么离得开他。萨列里抚摸着莫扎特的身体，作为支配者的记忆也同样被唤醒。他也一样在这个房间中，一次又一次地支配了他的小天才，一次又一次地宣誓自己对他的主权，把他变成自己的，也把自己变成他的——那一刻，萨列里明白了莫扎特坚持要在现在进行这个仪式的原因。  
你赢了，沃菲，你又赢了。你选了我做你的主人，我就确实只能将一生都奉献给你了。奉献给支配你、照顾你、爱你，让你永远成为我的……  
现在，让我们来重回正轨吧。  
萨列里深吸一口气，坚毅与野性再度染上了他的眸子。他顺手扯了一下莫扎特项圈上的锁链，把勾扣从床头取下来，握在了自己手上。  
莫扎特注意到了，他的主人回来了。他几乎想要靠在乐师长的肩头热泪盈眶，但他只是更深地低下头，细致地完成他的工作。  
帮萨列里脱下衣袖，把衣物叠在床头。他甚至不敢多碰一下他的主人。一切都要按他主人的意思来，他知道只有这样，他才能再度在主人面前获得属于他的位置。

莫扎特解开乐师长的裤子的时候，有些慌张了起来。熟悉的器官从裤子中跳出来的时候，莫扎特微微哆嗦了一下。萨列里还没有勃起，但性爱的记忆已经在莫扎特脑中苏醒，伴随着苦涩的味道。  
萨列里发现了莫扎特的动摇。他温柔地把莫扎特搂到了怀里，轻轻亲了亲他的脸颊，感觉他的呼吸从凌乱中恢复平静。  
“去熟悉下你主人的味道，沃菲。”  
“嗯。”  
萨列里甜腻的爱称让莫扎特心中充满了温暖。恐惧消弭了一些。莫扎特俯下身，凑近萨列里的阳具，轻轻闻了闻——海盐的咸腥混合着巧克力的微甜扑面而来。  
跟那天完全不一样，是熟悉的味道……身体辨认出了钟爱的饲主的气味，莫扎特感到像回到久违的家里一般安下心来。  
萨列里抚摸着小宠物的碎发，看着他的身体逐渐在放松中伸展开来。他轻轻把莫扎特的头往自己身侧拢了拢，莫扎特就乖顺地把头枕在萨列里的大腿上。他的脸颊和嘴唇蹭在阴茎边上，像蜷缩在冬日暖窝里的小松鼠，守在自己的松果旁边，甜美而满足。  
“尝尝看吧，沃菲。今天不许用手。”  
“是，主人。”  
莫扎特伸出舌头舔了舔柱体，尝到了萨列里微咸而柔和的味道。他咽了口口水，把饲主的阳具含进了嘴里。还没完全勃起的阴茎仍然柔软，配上萨列里身上淡淡的甜食味道，吃起来有点像咸奶油。莫扎特也就放松下来，用舌尖和口腔灵巧地服侍着他的主人。他知道主人的一切习惯，节奏、位置，还有萨列里喜欢的他活泼又驯顺的样子。  
乐师长也已经被迫禁欲了一个多月，等待已久的身体在熟练的挑逗下，迫不及待地兴奋了起来。阴茎随之充血，很快涨满了小宠物的口腔。但他仍然观察着莫扎特的反应，知道每一步他都要额外小心。  
“咳……”莫扎特咳嗽了一声。原本已经没有反射的喉部因为之前粗暴的对待，对异物又产生了本能的抗拒。他吞得太深了，而他的身体还没准备好。  
乐师长轻轻用手扯了下莫扎特的头发，把他往后拉了拉。  
莫扎特不安地仰起一点头，用询问的眼神看着他的主人。我做得不好吗，主人？莫扎特几乎就要问出口，但又舍不得口中的阴茎；而且他也知道，没有主人的允许是不能停下来的。  
“别心急，慢慢来，沃菲。”萨列里安慰着他的小宠物。  
“嗯……”莫扎特含糊地应了一声。  
“你想说什么吗？”通常乐师长并不会允许莫扎特在这中间说话，但今天不一样，他需要知道他的沃菲的每一个感觉和想法，以保证事情按他计划的进行。  
莫扎特感激地抬起头，他知道主人的询问有特别的意义。萨列里在乎他的感觉，仅仅这一点就跟那一次有本质的不同。  
“我怕……做不好……”莫扎特向来是个自信过头的家伙，但上次的经历确实对他过于刺激，令他有些胆怯。  
“你做得很好了。”乐师长肯定地说。说实话，莫扎特能平稳地做到这一步他已经相当满足。  
但小天才心中有着不同的标准：“您好不容易训练到我不会咳……”  
莫扎特觉得快要哭了，他也不明白自己的情绪为什么突然就脆弱成了这样。  
“我还会再训练你的。记得我教给你的吗？要耐心，我的沃菲。”  
莫扎特点点头。  
他刚要俯下身，却突然意识到他的主人刚刚做了一个很重大的承诺。“还会再训练你的”……小天才猛地抬起头，差点就撞到了乐师长的下颌，还是被乐师长扶了一下才跪稳。  
“您不释放我了？”莫扎特惊喜地看着他的主人。  
“嗯，放不开呢。”萨列里在莫扎特面前晃了晃手里的锁链，笑了。虽然他还不知道前路在哪，但他现在知道他放不开他的沃菲，也不应该放开他。那不是他要的，也不是沃菲要的。  
“主人！”莫扎特突然抱紧乐师长，眼泪随之滑了下来，“您绝对、绝对不可以再提离开我的事情，绝对……不可以！您吓死我了……呜……”  
萨列里把莫扎特紧紧搂进了怀里，让他躺在自己的胸口上，抚摸着他的脊背，轻柔地安慰着，“嗯，不提了。所以你要乖乖听我的，好吗？”  
“好……”莫扎特抽抽噎噎地趴在自己的支配者身上，感受着他的心跳随着自己的情绪而起伏。我的大师仍然是最棒的，最爱我的。在泪眼中，莫扎特的嘴角弯起一抹心满意足的微笑。

莫扎特的眼泪又自顾自地流了一会儿才停了下来。然后，他才突然想起来自己本来应该在干什么……  
“啊！对不起……主人。”莫扎特低下头，发现乐师长的阴茎有点软了下去，立刻感到极度自责。  
萨列里却因为他过度可爱的反应而大笑了起来——莫扎特的表情总是极度丰富，每一句话都写在脸上，一个人简直就像是一个剧团。他如果不做音乐家，大概就会是个演员了，萨列里心想，或者两个都做。  
“好好服侍它吧～”萨列里轻轻把莫扎特的头往下按了按，把他的嘴推到自己的阴茎上。  
莫扎特没有抗拒，也没有紧张，只是安静地把柱体又含进了嘴里。这次他按照萨列里说的，慢慢深入进去。首先用嘴唇覆上龟头，然后张开嘴让阴茎慢慢深入口腔，顶到喉咙的时候尽量放松打开，邀请主人进来……所有的训练在瞬间回到了莫扎特身上。  
没有咳嗽，也没有干呕。喉咙虽然仍然感觉撑得难受，但在可接受的范围内。况且如果是为了敬爱的乐师长，小音乐家觉得自己忍耐一点也是理所应当的。  
“呼……你做得很好，沃菲。”萨列里的语尾带上了舒适的轻喘，这本身对莫扎特来说就是最高的赞扬。喉咙的甬道开放着，从脖颈处隐隐可以看到阴茎进入的位置。  
莫扎特的眼角挂着生理性的泪水，他被这么使用的时候总是一副被折磨到要哭的样子，但他的身体却因这一切而喜悦满足——主人又使用我了，我的喉咙又是主人的了。  
当萨列里拿回对所有物的支配权的时候，莫扎特也觉得他的身体似乎重新变成了他自己的。曾经飘忽不定的灵魂重新回到了身体里，等待着为主宰者服务的时刻。

乐师长没有让莫扎特做到自己射出来，他只是确定喉咙的反应已经恢复正常，就让他停下来休息了。他不想让自己的小宠物太累，而且今天他们还有更多、更复杂的事情要做。  
当萨列里把莫扎特按倒的时候，莫扎特多少还是有些紧张。支配者让他把双手扳在背后，把他拷了起来——和那天一样。显然，这是故意的。  
“记住是谁束缚了你，谁有权束缚你。”萨列里在他耳边说。  
当然是您，主人，当然是您。莫扎特在心里默默回应。但身体对似曾相识的感觉难免感到惊慌。莫扎特趴在床上，像往常一样跪着把臀部抬起来。但萨列里能注意到，他不像过去那么自然。通常到这个阶段，莫扎特的后穴会滑出肠液，但这次没有。他太紧张了，明显在勉强自己。  
小天才害怕被按在地上无法动弹，害怕被粗暴对待，也害怕遭到意料之外的侵犯。这些他和萨列里在一起的时候都发生过，甚至是他们之间享受的，但那次经验把这一切变得不一样了，而莫扎特对此感到极端无助。他怕自己满足不了主人，但又对此刻自己僵硬的反应无能为力，因而非常沮丧。  
项圈上的铁链被轻微地牵拉，金属碰撞的声音惊醒了陷入思绪中的莫扎特。  
“沃尔夫冈。”他听到了主人的声音，便顺着项圈拉扯的方向微微侧过头。  
他的支配者正在他旁边坐下，平静地看着他。对他的一举一动，他的支配者都了如指掌。  
“你走神了。”乐师长的声音并不严厉，却很肯定。  
“抱歉，主人……”忽视主人是很大的罪过，这一点莫扎特很清楚。  
“跟我在一起的时候，你的注意力应该在谁身上？”乐师长严肃地提醒莫扎特。  
“在您身上……” 莫扎特惭愧地低下头。这是他第一年就被教导过的，现在居然做错了。  
乐师长的表情却温和了下来：“我没有怪你，只是提醒你记得你的训练。我们在做一件很有挑战性的事，而我需要你记得全部你学过的东西。”  
“是，主人。”莫扎特感觉到支配者的信心，心中升起一股安定感。萨列里教过他很多东西，而小天才是个天才，没错，所以他都记得：  
首先，要把全部注意力都放在主人的身上，专注在每一个指令上，全心全意地服侍——只要如此，他就会从他慷慨的主人那里，得到一切他想要的。  
莫扎特重新把头低下，胸口贴上床面，脊背随着自然的弧度缓缓展开，顶着挺翘的臀部，像一轮新月落在床上，泛着柔和的光泽。  
他静静听着主人的声音，知道自己只需要放松和专注，除此之外就是耐心等待。  
“就是这样，乖孩子。这样你就会得到我了。”萨列里知道他的沃尔夫冈需要听到什么，并且也给予了他应得的赞许和承诺。  
莫扎特低着头偷偷笑了。他的主人是慷慨的，而他最终总会吃到他要的小甜点。

萨列里的手抚上莫扎特的身体，顺着身体的曲线划过他每一个敏感的区域：莫扎特的耳根很敏感，舔的时候他会忍不住挣扎；他的乳头也很可爱，鲜嫩得有点像女孩子，稍微一刺激就会很精神地挺立起来；腰间是他的弱点，不管是爱抚还是施加疼痛，都会让他舒服得哆嗦；臀部打起来手感很好，莫扎特会无意识地配合，不论用什么道具粗暴对待都会让他很兴奋；大腿也曾经是游戏的重点，如果指尖在内侧来回轻划，莫扎特的柱体就会止不住地滴前液；当然至于柱体和囊袋……乐师长可以玩到他欲仙欲死。  
“记得我对每一个地方都做过什么吗？”乐师长一边抚摸，一边测试着小宠物的反应。  
“记得……主人。”刻印在身体里的记忆被刻意唤醒，莫扎特在乐师长的支配下体验过的全部感受一一进入他的大脑，像一波又一波微醺的海浪，将他慢慢卷入了情欲之中。阴茎饱胀了起来，后穴也变得松弛可人，身体为即将到来的欢爱做好准备，等待着主宰者的临幸。


	7. Rex Tremendae 威严君王

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD描写，rough sex

萨列里取出润滑液，比往常多挤了一些在莫扎特的后穴里。他无论如何都必须避免在这次性爱中伤到莫扎特的甬道，毕竟他好不容易才花力气把它养好。  
莫扎特熟悉润滑的感觉，他小心晃了晃臀部，邀请他的主人扩张或者插入。他多少还是有些紧张，但比刚才多了几分期待。毕竟，他也很思念主人在身体里的感觉。  
萨列里插入手指的时候，莫扎特的后穴还是下意识地夹了一下。之前为了上药，萨列里倒并没有少光顾这里，只是每一次都是毫无性意味的浅尝则止。他甚至故意避开了一切敏感的区域，以免莫扎特的身体兴奋，然后回想起那天的记忆。不过现在不同了，触摸起来，温暖紧致的甬道已经跟之前别无二致，到了恢复它的功能的时候了。  
乐师长温和地用手指在肠道里搅动了一下，甬道微微颤动着，比之前要紧了不少，但尚在可使用的范围之内。他异常小心，这里曾经承受了太多伤害，又太重要，萨列里明白不论莫扎特现在看起来多么平稳，一旦特定的记忆遭到触发，他也可能轻易失陷。

伸进两个手指的时候，乐师长明显感觉到莫扎特的身体抽搐了一下，肌肉又变得僵硬起来。之前亲王可能用的是两根手指，乐师长猜测，所以这对莫扎特是个关口。  
“放松，感觉我的手指。”乐师长尽量引导着自己的小宠物，但莫扎特的意识还是不听使唤地飘远。  
曾经被侵犯的经验像潮水般涌上心头，不仅仅作为昨日的记忆，而是作为此刻真实的体验。莫扎特就像突然回到了那个寒酸的房间，躺在冰冷的地板上，被人无情的玩弄。他的身体打了个寒战，一瞬间有些分不清现实和幻觉。莫扎特下意识地挣扎，想要摆脱束缚，却又重复着无力抵抗并最终失败的过程，逐渐陷入了恐慌之中。  
“主人……”莫扎特惊恐地寻求着保护者，但又好像完全找不到他。  
“沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈！”  
莫扎特猛地从噩梦中惊醒，才意识到自己还在熟悉的卧室里。他回身看着乐师长，眼神中满是惊慌与挫败。“怎么办，主人，怎么办？我害怕……”  
“沃尔夫冈……我在这儿。到我怀里来。”  
乐师长张开手臂，莫扎特就一头扎进了熟悉的怀抱。  
“身体有反应，主人……对他们……好恶心……怎么办……”  
莫扎特的言语几近破碎，萨列里只能根据之前获知的信息和对小宠物习惯的了解，猜测他想说的意思。他花了一些时间才明白，莫扎特因为自己身体的反应害怕了：他为自己在施暴者面前的兴奋感到震惊和羞耻，同时又对自己所受的玷污感到绝望和无助。  
小音乐家坠入了噩梦的深渊，迷失在他痛苦的记忆中，被虐待和凌辱的画面反复鞭挞，找不到出口。他的身体和心都被侮辱了，那曾经是他献给自己的主人最珍贵的东西，而现在他感到自己一无所有，连性感都含着肮脏的味道。  
“主人……我是不是很脏……”与其说在询问，不如说小音乐家此刻只是在自言自语。他绝望地闭上眼睛，不知道该如何面对他的所有者，只想找个地缝立刻钻进去。  
“沃菲，把眼睛睁开，沃菲。”萨列里轻轻拍着他的脸，要他看着自己。  
小音乐家嘴唇发白，他勉强睁开了眯着的眼睛，却把头侧到一边，不敢看他的主人。  
“看着我。”这已经是命令。萨列里最终还是动用了他的支配权，他知道莫扎特不可能反抗这一点。  
小音乐家终于转过了头。他胆怯地看着他的主人，不知道自己还能做什么，又会被怎样对待。他脑中有太多糟糕的念头，令即使面对他的主人也变成了一件极端困难的事情。  
“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特，听我说，你必须听我说。”萨列里正式地称呼了莫扎特，这是他们最重要的对话，他要他整个人都在这里，并且听得清清楚楚。  
莫扎特也意识到了某个重要时刻的来临，他挣扎着把注意力拉回当下，勉力直视着他的主人。  
“主人，我在听……”  
萨列里一只手捧着莫扎特的脸，凝视着他因痛苦而浑浊的浅棕色眸子，要用自己的身影将其中的黑暗驱散。  
浑厚的男中音以最郑重的方式开始了他的教导：  
“莫扎特，你很纯洁，也很美，并且因为你的纯洁和美被我爱着。这些都是你最珍贵的品质，我看重的品质。它们没有丝毫问题。如果任何人因此伤害了你，那是他们的猥琐和败坏，不是你的。  
你是无暇的，在我眼里，在我心里，在实际上，都是如此。你是神所宠爱的阿玛迪欧斯，你献出的臣服像圣咏般超越世间、纯洁至高。  
所以莫扎特，你必须珍视你自己，爱你自己，就像我每天每夜都钟爱着你。记得你高贵的身份，作为我的所有物，作为我独一无二的阿玛迪欧斯，并永远为此骄傲。听懂了吗？”  
莫扎特睁大了眼睛，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他的主人很少说情话，也很少在言语上过分地夸赞他。但他知道他的主人是一位音乐家，心中有最美妙的旋律。而当那些旋律真的化为语言倾吐出来时，它们对莫扎特就具有无穷的力量。  
萨列里紧盯着莫扎特的眼睛，直到他确定他听清了每一个字。“记住我说的话，这才是属于你的真实，莫扎特。”  
莫扎特低着头，紧绷的身体缓缓松开，陷入了萨列里的怀抱。他的主人对他具有魔力，坚定有力的话语像利刃，击穿了他内心的污浊念头。那些肮脏扭曲的想法在萨列里真诚的肯定面前，根本不值一提。乐师长的话沉入了他曾经动荡的心底，成为某种新的基石，支撑着他从黑暗中站了起来。而他也必须听从于这语言，臣服于这力量。  
莫扎特的眸子重新亮了起来，他眼前的一切突然变得清晰了。他现在知道自己正躺在主人的怀里，而主人的手有力地抱着他，他们彼此凝视，他在他主人的眼中看到了自己的倒影。小音乐家禁不住伸出手，圈上萨列里的脖颈，给了他敬爱的主人一个深深的吻。他知道这是逾矩，但却难以抑制自己感激的心情，而萨列里也原谅了他，在他唇边轻轻回应了一吻，作为肯定。  
“是的，主人。”莫扎特点了点头。现在他的呼吸均匀而流畅，身体则像展开的洁白乐谱，等待着萨列里的谱写。  
“好的。”萨列里没有再多说一个字。他已经完成了他的教导，并且为他宠物的成长而满意。  
接着他下达了命令。  
“把腿张开。”  
到莫扎特该完成他的职责的时候了。  
莫扎特毫不犹豫地服从了，任由乐师长从腿间把两根手指插进了他的后穴，向敏感点探了过去。  
“你要为我兴奋，然后为我高潮。知道吗？”  
“是，主人。”  
快感从身后窜上小腹，后穴逐渐松开，邀请支配者的手指更加深入。莫扎特的身体软了下来，完全倒在了萨列里怀里。熟悉的快感回到了身体里，小宠物露出满足的微笑，眼神因性感而迷离。  
乐师长玩弄着小宠物的后穴，自己硬挺的阴茎也渐渐难耐。放松下来的莫扎特实在过于诱人，在饲主手指的支配下，迷迷糊糊地晃动着臀部，迎合着抽插，并且熟练地把敏感点摆上指尖，以便饲主每一次进入的时候，肠壁都能获得欣快的刺激。

进入到三个手指的时候，萨列里开始琢磨要不要就这样分开莫扎特的腿，把阴茎插进去。他自己的阴茎涨得生疼，已经顶在了莫扎特的腰上，而这一点莫扎特也能感觉到。  
“主人，我今天可以有一个请求吗？”莫扎特突然开了口。  
支配者有责任倾听宠物的需求，尤其是在这种时候。“哦？说。”  
“您今天可以随意使用我吗？就按照您真正想要的方式，不要再顾及我……让我完全为您服务一次，只是为了让您满足。”莫扎特喘息着，仰头看着他的支配者。  
“为什么？”萨列里必须确认莫扎特的真意，因为一旦那样开始，他们就无法回头。  
“因为我想要那样，不，我需要……需要您允许我，做回您的宠物。”莫扎特真诚地看着他的主人，迫切期待他的回应。他终于想好了，不论是怎样的体验他都想要承受，然后为了他的主人，冲破内心的全部桎梏。  
“你准备好了？”乐师长又问了一次。  
“是的，主人。准备好了。”  
萨列里在莫扎特坚定的眼神里获得了最终的确认，他也给了莫扎特一个温柔而肯定的微笑。  
那么，就让我来使用你吧，以我的方式。

浓烈的情欲染上了异色的瞳孔，等待已久的身体爆发出惊人的力量。萨列里猛地把莫扎特拉起来，一把推在了床上，腹部朝下，头直接侧着按进了床垫里。莫扎特反射性地挣扎了一下，就彻底被压在了支配者身下。  
“你属于谁？”耳边传来萨列里低沉的声音。  
“您，主人，属于您。”  
“没错，你的一切都属于我。身体、灵魂、快乐、痛苦，连你的快感和高潮，也全都是我的。”  
“是，主人。”  
“所以现在我要艹干你，而你必须服从。”  
“是，如您所愿。”  
还没等莫扎特反应过来，支配者粗大的阴茎就刺穿了他，柔弱的肠壁被激烈地扩张，立刻就撑大到了极限。莫扎特的甬道较之前训练的时候要收缩了不少，突然的侵犯带来的剧烈胀痛，令小音乐家一瞬间感觉有些窒息，“呜……！”  
乐师长听到了莫扎特痛苦的呜咽，却没有停下来。他抓住莫扎特的腰，把他紧紧钉在自己的阴茎上，然后毫不犹豫地一击贯穿到底。  
“都给我吃下去。”  
“是……”莫扎特勉力接受着主人的阳具，感觉连腹部都被顶得酸疼。生理性的泪水立刻流了下来，喉间的呻吟中也带上了痛苦的呜咽。  
他的小宠物一定是疼了，萨列里非常清楚，但他也清楚现在绝对不能停下来。他必须做到底，直到他的宠物越过痛苦，获得真正的高潮。  
他更加用力地向着莫扎特的敏感点顶了上去，把身下人撞得几乎陷进了床里。  
“啊！……呜……”莫扎特叫出了声，强烈的痛感和快感在身后炸裂，瞬间夺取了小音乐家的心神。他无意识地想要抓住什么稳住身体，但拷在背后的双手只能无力地在空气中挣扎，身体在无情的撞击中彻底失去了平衡，颤抖着承受着淹没式的刺激。  
萨列里却完全无视了他的挣扎，他坐起身，抱着莫扎特的腰把他抬了起来，从空中直接按在了自己的性器上。除了自己的阴茎，他不会给他任何落点。莫扎特需要把自己放下，把自己紧抓的痛苦全部放下，为此，他绝不会给他抓住任何东西的机会。  
“把你自己献给我，沃尔夫冈，我要全部。”支配者的命令清晰而绝对。  
“是……呜……主人……”莫扎特的声音颤抖着，混合着情欲与痛苦的呜咽。他必须服从他的主人，献出任何主人要求的。如果他的主人要求全部，那就得是全部。  
莫扎特的身体无意识地挣扎，在支配者的身前做最后无力的抵抗。快感和痛感同时席卷而来，面对所有者强大的力量，他除了臣服别无选择。  
小音乐家终于放手了，将自己的全部都奉献了出去。他的主人是位贪婪的支配者，他不仅要他的快乐，也要他的痛苦，既要他纯洁的灵魂，也要他碎裂的心。他要将他整个握在掌心，用可以将他捏碎的力量去主宰他、占有他，直到他完全属于自己。

全部，把全部都给我，莫扎特。  
是的，主人。

莫扎特的身体不再有任何保留，甬道完全打开，贪婪地吮吸着支配者的阳具。他想要这凶器能带给他的一切痛苦和欢乐，在这一刻，它就是他的主宰，他的上帝。  
小音乐家感觉自己像漂浮在空中，体内受到无情的撞击，肠液和润滑剂在每一次抽插中被带出腔体，流满了整个大腿。  
他不知道自己是怎样的姿势，也不知道自己在做什么。他只是本能地闷哼着、尖叫着，在主人的身前发出一切生物所能发出的声音。他的主人连是否撞击到他的敏感点都毫不在乎，那力量有时候带给他剧烈的疼痛，有时候则是噬骨的快感。他必须将这一切都承受下来，这是他请求的，而他仁慈的主人满足了他的心愿。  
“啊……哈……呜……主人……啊！”  
莫扎特终于在主人面前彻底敞开了自己，身体因过度强烈的刺激接近崩溃，意识中则只剩下无尽的快感和完全的空白。  
隐约中，他听到身后传来饲主的声音。

“给我高潮。”

是命令。  
主人在命令我。

阴茎被握住，几乎还没受到刺激，就自动作出了反应。莫扎特扬起头，发出无声的尖叫，全身的肌肉突然僵直，后穴紧紧攥住萨列里的阳物。白浊的精液喷涌而出，溅满了身前的床单。莫扎特的视线一片模糊，目眩的快感将他吞没，把他彻底溺进了纯粹的极乐。  
在迷蒙中，他听到了主宰者的声音。  
“起来，还没完。”  
这是莫扎特今晚第一次高潮，但绝对不会是最后一次。他明白他的主人说到做到——萨列里一定会把他榨干，直到一滴不剩。

莫扎特再苏醒过来的瞬间甚至不知自己身在何方，双手的束具早已被解除，身体似乎也被清理过，只有颈间的锁链还抓在支配者手中。他是被项圈拽醒的，他的主人按照应有的方式使用了他，而他在最后支持不住昏了过去。莫扎特企图移动身体，但被过度使用的身体瘫软着，对头脑的信号已经不起反应。  
“你的体力还是太差了。”身旁传来主人的抱怨，听来并不生气，倒更像是一种甜蜜的责备。  
“您尽兴了吗？”莫扎特小声问。他努力仰起头，发现他的主人正温柔地看着他。  
“尽兴了，你是最棒的，我的小沃尔夫冈。”萨列里微笑着俯下身，在他脸颊上落下一个奖励的吻。  
莫扎特把头往旁边侧了侧，像讨要糖果的孩子，甜腻地对主人撒着娇：“另一边也要～”  
乐师长无奈地在莫扎特的另一侧脸颊也落下一个吻。他对高潮过后的小宠物的一切要求毫无抵抗力，只想把他宠上天。  
不仅如此，乐师长自己也在克制，克制他想要再把莫扎特全身吻遍的欲望。他知道那样他们就不用睡了，而对莫扎特现在的身体来说，这样激烈的性爱已经是极限。他的小宠物必须休息，这样他们才能有更多美好的时光，并共同面对接下来的挑战。  
“该休息了。”乐师长拉过毯子给莫扎特盖上，把手中的锁链又扣回床头，“我去拿点饼干和水，你吃完早点睡。今晚不用刷牙了。”  
萨列里刚要起身，却被抓住了睡衣的衣角，“怎么了？还害怕？”乐师长温柔地回过头。  
“不是。我只是想说……谢谢您，主人。”莫扎特的脸半掩在毯子里，看起来就像阳光下从窝里偷偷探出头的土拨鼠，眼睛一眨一眨地从毯子后面看着他的乐师长。  
乐师长笑了，他抚摸着莫扎特孩子般天真的脸颊，低头在他耳边轻语：“你是我的，我只是取我的东西来用罢了。”  
“是，主人。”莫扎特满足地往毯子里又缩了缩，那是他的主人给他规定的位置。他现在终于回家了，并被允许继续用他的身心取悦和服侍他的支配者——天下没有什么比这件事情更能令小宠物安心的了。  
萨列里知道莫扎特已经渡过了难关。他满意地微笑着，又在他的小宠物额头落下一个赞许的吻，然后起身去拿食物和水。

窗外已是深夜，一轮半月高悬在空中，皎洁的月光洒向大地，将万物笼罩在柔和而朦胧的光晕之中。  
光明还没有降临，但至少今夜，他们已不在黑暗之中。


	8. Sequenz 继叙咏

清晨的阳光洒进房间的时候，萨列里迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。前夜莫扎特睡下以后，他又收拾了一下房间，然后工作了一会儿。与其说是萨列里真的有什么需要工作，不如说他只是借着工作平复心情。虽然莫扎特的心伤已经解决了，他们的关系也一定程度上又稳定了下来，但是其他实质问题却谈不上有一点进展。亲王仍然是块咬不动的硬骨头，而莫扎特的安危也仍然令萨列里辗转难眠。所以萨列里前一晚实际上睡得很糟，远不及他的莫扎特在他怀里的鼾声香甜。  
有时候萨列里确实嫉妒莫扎特这种好了伤疤忘了疼的个性，就算是遭到了这样的厄运，并且在未来也毫不明朗的情况下，只要有了爱人的安抚，莫扎特立刻就能睡得好像第一次冬眠的小熊，连乐师长夜里亲了他好几下都没醒过来。但乐师长却无法如此，他整晚在床上颠来倒去，直到后半夜才勉强合上眼。  
所以当萨列里睁开泛着血丝的眼睛，看到浑身光溜溜地盘着腿，笔直地坐在他旁边盯着他看的莫扎特的时候，吓得差点一头磕在床框上。他已经好久没有看到莫扎特这么精神了。小天才现在又恢复了他顶天超不过25岁的天真表情，欢快地跟乐师长道起了早安。  
“大师早啊～”  
“早……你……什么时候起来的？”萨列里早晨低血压，脑子有点不清楚。  
“起来一会儿啦～在想接下来怎么办呢～” 小天才晃晃脑袋，一副很自得的样子。  
“怎么办……哦……”萨列里一脸苦笑，他可不认为莫扎特这个不着边际的小脑壳里面能想出任何除音乐以外有用的东西。幸好，这一次他猜错了。  
“我想到个法子呢～”莫扎特骄傲地说。  
萨列里只是坐起身，准备翻下床去洗漱。现在他可没心情听莫扎特天马行空的想象。  
“大师，您听我说嘛～”莫扎特想要揪住萨列里，结果还没够到大师，就被脖子上的项圈勒住了，“啊！呜……”  
萨列里赶紧爬回床上，把莫扎特的锁链从床头解下来，又帮他揉了揉脖颈，“抱歉，抱歉～你说吧。”  
毕竟莫扎特好不容易才彻底恢复了正常，至少这还是个值得庆祝的事吧。  
“亲我一下就说～”莫扎特指指自己的嘴唇。  
乐师长叹了口气，闭上眼吻上了莫扎特的唇，给了他一个真诚的早安吻。就让他撒会儿娇吧，毕竟自己昨晚也不是没有做得过分的地方……  
莫扎特满意地舔了舔嘴唇，然后开始了他的演讲：“我早上想了一下，我觉得我们可以去找共济会的兄弟试试看。虽然在权力上我们压不过亲王，但共济会的兄弟遍及各行各业。只要我跟他们说亲王出于私人原因可能要对我不利，他们肯定会想办法帮我脱身的。”  
“他们为什么要帮你？就算你是会员，跟亲王作对也有点……”  
“我可是共济会的主要干部呢～”莫扎特自豪地说。  
这点萨列里倒是不知道。共济会是秘密行会，萨列里既然不参加，自然也就不了解会务；而且他也很少过问莫扎特共济会的事，一方面是尊重，一方面他也确实没什么兴趣。但他没有想到莫扎特这样一个吊儿郎当的家伙居然在一个行会里面混成了个主要干部。  
“你是干部？你们共济会是不是要完……”萨列里对莫扎特在音乐之外的能力毫无信心。  
“主人，您太不信任我了，我在共济会里可是负责重要工作，而且一直都完成得很好呢！”莫扎特简直要委屈了，他的大师居然这么不信任他。  
“哦？你负责什么工作？”萨列里很好奇莫扎特把别人的组织霍霍成了什么样。  
“给他们的仪式写曲子～”  
“……好的，很好。”萨列里放心了，莫扎特还在干他专长的本职工作，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
“共济会有很多特别的仪式，当然具体不能跟您说啦～但音乐是超重要的部分呢！所以说，为了保住他们的作曲家，我觉得他们肯定会想办法帮我们的。”莫扎特倒是很自信。  
“如果是这样最好。”萨列里对这件事没有什么信心，他对这类民间行会总是有种偏见，觉得他们都是一群不务正业的家伙。不过既然现在也没有别的法子，试试也无妨，毕竟他们的时间还是很紧迫的。现在不论是多渺茫的机会，萨列里都得尝试。

当天下午萨列里就想了些法子，安排莫扎特和他指定的一位共济会成员见面了，大概是个联系人的角色。虽然会面在萨列里家里，但他为了避嫌没有出席。那个人见到莫扎特很惊讶，毕竟小音乐家对外仍然宣称在萨尔茨堡，不过他似乎很快就搞清了状况。莫扎特与那个人谈了一阵，然后让那个人带着一封信走了。  
两天后，一位看起来长老样子的人就拜访了萨列里，当然也是位地方的名仕。事实上当乐师长在家门口看到他的时候，甚至有些意外。他并没想到共济会的成员已经如此广泛高层，这也令他对这个组织产生了一些兴趣，同时对他和莫扎特的境况，产生了一点希望。  
长老对外宣称是来委托乐师长谱曲，乐师长于是礼貌地将他应进了会客室，并把莫扎特从书房叫了下来。令乐师长意外的是，他也被邀请参加了这次会谈。他一直以为共济会是相当秘密的，但对方却对他表现得相当开放。甚至从某种角度来说，萨列里隐隐感觉，对方似乎想要接近他，因而刻意盛情邀请他参与。无论如何，这对乐师长是件好事，他终归是不可能让莫扎特一个人决定未来的计划的，那么如果他能从一开始就参与计划的制订，那就再好不过的了。

确定会客室的门已经关好后，长老和两位音乐家都落了座。萨列里客气地跟长老打了个招呼，而莫扎特则径自地坐在了对面——显然，他在共济会里也是一个没大没小的存在；而从萨列里的观察来看，共济会的人似乎也已经很熟悉莫扎特的秉性了。  
虽然在自己家，乐师长却并不确定自己应该如何开口，说到底他对莫扎特的信上究竟写了什么并无概念，于是他便示意莫扎特先开口。  
莫扎特倒也不客气，他晃了晃凌乱的金发，就对长老单刀直入了：“谢谢长老您亲自过来，我就不跟您客套啦～我和乐师长的情况，信里已经都写到了。我因为一些私人原因被洛林亲王盯上了，还连累了萨列里先生。所以就是希望兄弟们能想些计策帮我们脱身啦～”  
“当然，最主要的还是莫扎特先生的安全。”萨列里补充了一句，换来莫扎特一个不满的眼神——大师怎么能这么快就把他自己撇出去呢，那前两天的话岂不都白说了？  
萨列里却并不想太快把事情搞得复杂。他对共济会没有多少了解，如果从那里获取帮助的可能性真的存在，他也希望集中力量以莫扎特为优先。  
长老饶有兴味地看着两位音乐家的互动，并未多做评论，“莫扎特先生的困境，我已经大体从联络人那里了解到了。洛林亲王……确实是位棘手的对象。”  
长老顿了一下。  
萨列里心口一紧，莫扎特的要求果然还是太过分了……  
“不方便的话……”如果对方并不能帮到莫扎特，乐师长倒希望不要再跟对方有过多牵涉。他们的事情，越少人知道越好。  
“啊，我不是这个意思。”长老对着谨慎的乐师长温和地笑了，“我只是想说，很高兴莫扎特先生能在这样危急的时刻想到我们，兄弟之间必然是要互相帮助的。当然，这件事情肯定需要周密的计划，而我们也想到了一些可能的方法，很愿意在这里跟两位商讨。”  
“是嘛～我就知道兄弟们会帮忙的！”莫扎特对长老投出了赞许的目光，然后得意洋洋地看了一眼乐师长。  
乐师长则只是彬彬有礼地笑了一下：“让共济会的诸位费心了。那么，不知道具体是怎样的办法？”  
“方法其实并不复杂。”长老显得胸有成竹，“我们考虑，不论亲王再怎么权势滔天、穷追不舍，如果莫扎特先生死亡了，他也是无可奈何的。没有人能跟死神争夺一个人，即使是亲王也不可能。不是吗？”  
“那……是。” 萨列里保持着礼节性的微笑，但心已经沉了下去——要是照这个思路聊下去，他们还是死路一条。  
长老似乎看穿了乐师长的心思，立刻接着说了下去：“我明白，您会觉得这难道不是再明白不过的事情吗？但正因如此，这会是最可靠的方法。既然莫扎特先生已经‘生病’了，那么他完全可以直接‘病死’。简单地说，我们可以安排可靠的医生伪装莫扎特先生假死，然后让他秘密逃离。虽然我并不清楚他想从莫扎特先生身上得到什么，但如果目标已经‘死’了，那么亲王应该也就会放弃追究。不知道您怎么觉得？”  
显然，莫扎特并没有把全部实际情况告诉共济会。这是理所当然的。知名音乐家长期接受调教，还因为被别人看中了而遭到强暴，被强迫转让所有权这种事情，即使是像莫扎特这样视礼教良俗如粪土的人，也还是说不出口的。但共济会在不知道具体细节的情况下，仍然愿意帮助莫扎特，萨列里认为，这已经足以证明了他们协助的意愿。  
不过意愿是一回事，计划的可行性却是另一回事。  
“假死？这真的可能吗？”萨列里的专长并非医学，即使混迹宫廷多年，这样的操作对他来说还是有点难以想象。  
“当然可能。我们只需要安排一具尸体，把它伪装成莫扎特先生就可以了，这对我们并不困难。”长老说得颇为自然。  
萨列里挑了挑眉毛。显然，共济会掌握的资源超出了他的想象，并且听起来并不都合法。但这种时候，他们需要的可能正是这样的帮助。  
乐师长意识到这可能真的是他们的机会，他不由自主地往前倾了倾，追问道：“即便有一具尸体，我们要如何令亲王相信那是莫扎特先生呢？”  
长老意识到自己已经获得了乐师长的注意力，“您问得很好。首先我们有非常知名的医生，可以宣布莫扎特先生的死亡，对于这样有名誉的医生，他的死亡宣告将是相当可信的。当然如果两位不放心，我们还可以安排与医生的会面，见面之后我想您也会认同我的意见。”  
乐师长对长老的开放程度有些惊讶，这与他对这些秘密行会的了解大相径庭。他隐隐觉得这里面有什么其他目的存在，但是现在，他还是想先专注在莫扎特的援救计划上。  
“谢谢您的信任，我想那会是很好的。不过即使医生可靠，如果亲王不甘心，或者可能有无关的人等去翻看或者调查尸体，也可能会发现调包吧。”  
长老哈哈大笑起来：“乐师长果然深思熟虑～这当然有办法。事实上我们准备把尸体装扮成是因为黑死病而死亡，并如此对外宣称。这样我相信不会有人会想要走近那个尸体了。”  
“黑死病……”乐师长倒吸了一口冷气，“那个曾经席卷整个欧洲，令人胆寒的传染病？”  
“是的，我们会精心准备，令莫扎特先生彻底‘死于黑死病’。这样我想亲王或者其他闲人无论如何也不可能会想要沾上那具尸体。只不过……那位‘莫扎特先生’大概会因此被葬在很寒酸的地方，如果您们不介意的话。”  
“那其实倒是更好的。”尸体越不引人注意，莫扎特就越安全——乐师长如是推断。  
“我也这么认为。”长老显然很高兴看到萨列里认同这个计划，“一旦莫扎特先生对外‘死亡’，我们就可以找个马戏团或者剧团之类的，把他悄悄安排进去，我想逃往南部亲王势力薄弱的地区是比较合适的。当然，这方面我们还需要几天时间，联系相关人等，如果两位觉得合适的话，我们再进一步联络。但您应该明白，我们连死亡都能伪装得到位，潜逃也不会是个太难安排的事情，只要小心谨慎就可以了。”  
虽然长老说得相当合理，乐师长对于整件事情能够如此顺利地进行却感到有些难以置信。他皱着眉头看着长老，企图从他的表情中读出些什么，但一时之间，却也难以看出破绽。  
莫扎特倒是对这个计划本身相当满意，他甚至玩心大起——愚弄那个该死亲王，这真是太棒了！即使伤不到他，只要能让他像个傻帽一样被耍得团团转，莫扎特也觉得相当解气。至于让他自己装死，这根本无所谓～装个死而已，又不是真死，回头他还可以跟他的大师在亲王眼皮底下亲亲我我，想起这点来他就爽得不行。  
不过莫扎特觉得这里还有个问题。  
“喂喂～”莫扎特挥挥手，打断了长老与乐师长的对话，“要我说，这个计划真不错，无比感谢兄弟们～不过我当时在信里写的可是要让乐师长跟我一起脱身，现在这个计划好像没有乐师长？”  
“莫扎特！”萨列里瞪了他一眼。莫扎特的脱身计划好不容易可能有了着落，乐师长现在更想把计划落实下来，而不是让话题转移到自己身上。  
“我是关心您啊……”莫扎特委屈地撅着嘴，不满地看着他的大师。大师怎么就不明白他的心思呢？只有他一个人的未来，他是绝对不会要的。  
小音乐家嘬着下嘴唇，挽起袖子，用手指在胳膊上戳了戳，“反正您知道，要是最后不能保证您的安全……我就……哈～”  
一瞬间，萨列里气得差点背过气去。他明白莫扎特是在乎他，但现在是说这种话的时候吗？更何况他的小宠物居然当着别人的面要挟他？！真是反了！  
“莫扎特！”乐师长彻底省略了敬语，“先听客人的！”  
“哈哈哈哈～”一旁的长老却大笑了起来，“两位音乐家果然是交情深厚、惺惺相惜，那我也就能理解乐师长先生是怎么趟进这趟浑水的了～真是难为您了～”  
乐师长尴尬地笑了一下。这并不是他平常的风格，只要在人前，即使莫扎特在身边，他也大多保持着优雅而有距离感的举止。但今天乐师长感觉自己的表现确实有失完美——当然在旁边上蹿下跳的莫扎特也是其中的原因之一。如果事情真的能圆满解决，接下来绝对不能放过他！  
长老却似乎对两位音乐家的微妙互并不以为意：“您不必介意，我对您和莫扎特先生的亲密关系还是有所耳闻的。我来这里其实也是想确定一件事情……毕竟莫扎特先生的信件过于模糊。我想问的是，如果莫扎特先生‘死亡’了，您还会受到牵连吗？”  
乐师长突然清醒了过来。没错，他的一切危险都是基于他“放跑”了莫扎特这一假设。但是，“没有人能跟死神争夺一个人”，即使他也不可能。所以如果莫扎特消失的原因是死亡，就与他无关！  
这是一个一箭双雕的周密计划，策划者从一开始就最大限度地考虑了双方的安全，所以才采用了假死的方法。如果计划顺利实施，不仅莫扎特能够逃脱，萨列里很可能根本没有危险。  
乐师长心中满是钦佩，对方居然真的根据莫扎特的需求，在如此短的时间内做出了天衣无缝的营救计划，并且愿意协助实施。这对乐师长来说，简直是再好不过的消息了。  
但同时他又有些疑惑。对方思虑如此缜密，对自己却又如此开放，真的只是为了营救莫扎特么？还是……多年的宫廷生活让乐师长直觉到，事情并不如此简单。营救计划本身虽然是完美的，但里面肯定还有什么别的东西存在。  
乐师长正了正衣襟，下决心把这场谈判进行到底。他肯定要保他的小宠物万全，不论付出什么代价。  
“这真是个绝妙的计划！贵会的智囊和人脉着实令人刮目相看！确实，如果一切都按照您说的进行，我本人就不会再有任何危险，同时相信莫扎特先生也不会。”  
“原来如此！”莫扎特也明白了过来，拍着手欢快得几乎从椅子上跳起来，“这样亲王就不会……”  
“闭嘴。”萨列里看都没看莫扎特，只是低声命令道。  
“……”莫扎特立刻噤了声。如果说写信的时候他还能有点分寸，在当面交谈中他则是彻底的口无遮拦的类型。如果在这个时候再给主人添乱，之后吃不了兜着走的肯定是他自己。  
“看来两位都认同这个计划。那我想，我们就可以探讨一些细节了……”长老微笑地打量着乐师长，眨了一下眼睛。  
乐师长立刻会了意，“关于这一点……我很期待接下来去您府上拜会，了解更多的细节。不知道您意下如何？”  
萨列里意识到接下来的对话大概不适合有莫扎特在场，而莫扎特现在不能出门，那么到对方家里谈就会是个顺理成章的安排。  
长老也心照不宣：“当然，我也是这样打算的。毕竟我这边还有不少安排联络要做，到时也比较方便敲定细节。您看两天之后您直接来我家商谈如何？”  
“这当然好。如果您说的那位医生也恰好在，那就更加好了。”萨列里笑道。  
“我想他那天很可能恰巧也会来。”长老对乐师长的意思再明白不过了。  
“那我们就这么决定吧。再次感谢您和贵会的大力帮助。”  
萨列里站起身行了个礼，长老也客气地还了个礼。然后，他又意味深长地看了两位音乐家一眼，就起身道别了。

莫扎特被萨列里打了一顿屁股，作为他在人前害乐师长难堪的代价，但他毫不在意。现在他只为自己可以戏弄亲王，加上乐师长可以平安无事而兴高采烈。他欢快地给乐师长弹了好几首小曲子，甚至感觉连小甜点吃起来都比平常美味了。另外，他还整晚腻咕在乐师长旁边赶也赶不走，导致对方最后终于把持不住，把他按在床上艹了个遍——当然，这就是他的目的。小音乐家吃得直打饱嗝，而乐师长则累得半死。毕竟，现在每天莫扎特都睡得呼呼作响，而萨列里始终在失眠……  
乐师长当然很乐于看到他的小宠物恢复活力，并且同样对未来充满期待，但他的心情却比莫扎特复杂得多。共济会的计划听来足够周密，但萨列里很清楚对方话里有话。不论莫扎特的贡献对共济会再重要，他也不过是个音乐家，而维也纳从不缺音乐家。共济会愿意花如此大的力气在目前权倾朝野的亲王眼皮底下搞阴谋，应该不仅是为了“营救一位主要会员”这样单纯的企图。不仅如此，对方极度开放的态度，和对自己的额外重视也让乐师长起疑。萨列里微妙地感觉到，对方似乎在进行一场针对自己的谈判，而非针对莫扎特，但乐师长却怎么也想不出自己能给对方带来什么利益。  
无论如何，目前共济会提供的方案已经是乐师长能够获得的最好计划。不论对方所求为何，萨列里都必须要跟他们谈下去，并保证莫扎特最后能够逃出生天。

两天后，萨列里如约来到了长老的住处，一座维也纳市郊的优美宅邸。显然这位长老相当富庶，宅邸也颇为堂皇，但同是没有爵位的人，总还是不能过于炫耀。宅邸内部精工巧做，墙上满是名贵的画作和装饰，外面看起来却并不过分张扬——在萨列里看来，这也是颇为机巧的安排了。  
萨列里与长老在会客室愉快地见了面，并且也见到了那位医生。医生用微妙的眼神打量着萨列里，让他感觉有些莫名；但乐师长却并未表露出什么，只是首先提议继续商谈莫扎特假死计划的细节。在对方开出条件之前，萨列里需要确认他将获得的是完美无缺的计划和执行，而对方也欣然同意了。  
尸体已经找到了，医生也给出了伪装的细节。因为医生本身是维也纳人，长老建议伪装莫扎特从萨尔茨堡回来找名医看病，然后死在自己家里。他们也确定了尸体的运输路线，以及可以安插莫扎特的马戏团，一旦准备就绪，就让莫扎特和尸体秘密交换。这段时间乐师长不能出现，但这就体现了死在家里的好处：康斯坦斯和南奈尔可以全程在场，监督和配合整个过程的完成。当然这就需要萨列里去跟两位女士事先沟通，但以他们的关系，这完全不会是问题。  
一切结束之后，康斯坦斯可以跟着南奈尔回萨尔茨堡，继承莫扎特家族的财产，这大体上可以支持她们之后的生活，也可以一定程度上让她们远离这个是非之地；而萨列里则可以等待一段时间再借机隐退，然后回威尼斯找莫扎特。乐师长当然希望自己全程都跟莫扎特在一起，但这也是不得不做的妥协，他们分开会让莫扎特更安全，对他自己也一样。他还必须要演一阵得体的伤感剧，不能太过，但要让亲王相信莫扎特果真是死了。当然，这一切都是在计划进行顺利的前提下。  
而要想保证计划顺畅进行，萨列里明白，接下来就必须搞清楚共济会的诉求。

送走医生后，长老把萨列里迎到了书房。显然他们接下来要谈的事情，比伪装莫扎特死亡还要敏感。两人各自坐在书房相对的单人沙发上，然后就陷入了长久的沉默。长老似乎在酝酿时机，而萨列里也并不介意耐心等待。  
屋内只有墙上挂钟的滴答声，除此之外便是死一般的寂静。乐师长将视线投向窗外渐沉的落日，思忖着这次会谈还将进行多久。便在这个时候，长老开口了。  
“乐师长先生，很感谢您今天的到访。您对这个计划有很大帮助，莫扎特先生也会感谢您在其中所做的斡旋。”  
“长老您不必客气。或者说，您需要我做的，大概不仅仅是斡旋吧。”萨列里扬起了眉毛。  
“以乐师长的位置来说，您真是过于精明了。”长老似乎是在叹息。  
萨列里则不置可否地笑了一下：“我应该把这当做是一种恭维，还是批评呢？或者说哪种都无所谓。您不如就直接开口吧。我们的时间不多了，如果您真的想从我这里获得点什么作为代价……您知道我是不会吝啬的。”  
“那么，我就实话实说了。”长老深吸了一口气，凝视着萨列里异色的瞳孔，给出了令人意外的答案。

“乐师长先生，我们想要您的眼球。”

“眼球？”萨列里愣了一下，在他考虑过的千百个答案里，并不存在眼球这一项。是，他的眼睛是很特别，两只眼瞳的颜色不一样，但也就仅此而已。就算把这一对眸子抠出来，拿他们又能有什么用呢？  
长老对乐师长的反应并不惊讶，只是继续侃侃而谈。  
“是的，眼球。确切地说，是您眼球里面的东西。您的眼色很特别，恕我直言，这并不是天生的，而是诅咒使然吧。简单地说，您的家族中应该存在诅咒的血脉，而这诅咒携带的魔力如果寄宿在您的眼中，就会影响您的瞳色。”  
“诅咒……？”萨列里颇为疑惑，“我可并没有听家中的任何长辈提过这种事情。”  
“那是因为您的双亲过世得早。或者不如这么说，您的双亲会过世得那么早，其实很可能也是诅咒使然。”  
“哦……”这一点萨列里倒是没想过。虽然他显然仍对长老的说辞充满怀疑，但如果就顺着对方的思路考虑下去，倒是也不是不能说通。  
“像这样世代相传，能改变人的外貌，还能致人死亡的诅咒是非常强大的。不瞒您说，我们希望获得寄宿在您眼睛中的这股魔力，用它来诅咒亲王和他的同党。”长老紧盯着萨列里，“您觉得这个主意怎么样？”  
萨列里吃了一惊。长老跟他说的话是极端危险的，他们现在就在亲王的眼皮底下，却讨论着推翻对方的计谋。  
“您不是开玩笑吧？”萨列里换上一副貌似轻松的神态，仿佛自己刚刚不过是听了一个荒诞的笑话。他不知道长老是在试探他，还是确有其意，毕竟，这可是比莫扎特遇到的还要疯狂得多的事情。  
长老玩味地看着乐师长的变化，却并不接受他的防御：“萨列里先生，您就不必装了。您与莫扎特先生的关系是极端特殊的，这一点共济会中是有人知道的，坐在我这样的位置上，自然也有些耳闻。莫扎特先生遭遇了这样的事情，您不可能不想报复，所以不论我们双方过去是怎样的立场，如今我们的利益是完全一致的。  
我知道您没有报复亲王的手段，但是我们有。所以现在我邀请您与我们合作，惩罚亲王和他的恶党。我知道您有许多贵族朋友，也不方便公开出手，而我们也不需要您出手。您只需要同意让我们把您眼球里的魔力抽出来，之后怎么用它，就是我们自己的事情了。作为交换，我们会保证莫扎特先生的安全，同时也会让您看到亲王的覆灭。这您难道不想要吗？”  
萨列里明白长老的调察恐怕远比莫扎特的书信要深入，这让乐师长稍微感觉有些不适。但如果对方知道了全部，还邀请他前来谈判，而不是要挟利用，那么对方的诚意倒也是足够的。  
“好吧，您说的没错，您提出的交换条件我都很感兴趣。但我还是有些不解，如果您需要的只是魔力，而这东西我又用不到……您何必如此大费周章来跟我谈判呢？”  
“当然，我们的手段多得是。但我们敬您是位正派的绅士，并且又一直是我们首席音乐家的保护人，共济会是不会像那群贵族一样恩将仇报的。不过我确实得向您说明，抽出魔力的操作对于原本寄宿的器官具有破坏作用，因此在抽出魔力后，您的眼球很可能并不能维持原来的功能。”  
“您的意思是指我会失明？”萨列里并不害怕，他只是想把整件事情搞清楚。  
“倒也不一定，最好的情况是您的视线一片模糊，最糟的情况则可能是您实际失明。”  
“所以您的意思就是，我会在几乎看不清和彻底看不见这两个结果之间赌博？”  
“差不多就是这个意思。” 长老显得相当坦然。总之他把一切情况都呈报给乐师长了，那么如果乐师长同意了，即使是他们的首席音乐家也阻止不了什么。  
萨列里想了想，却转换了话题：“我怎么能够确定您这个方法真的能成功呢？”  
“您觉得声名显赫的哈布斯堡家族去年是怎么绝嗣的呢？要不然哪轮得上洛林这个旁系末流～”长老露出了不容置疑的笑容。  
“哈……”萨列里有些吃惊。去年哈布斯堡家族确实莫名其妙地绝了嗣，宫中没少议论这件事情，看来也有一种隐情可能是出在这里。  
如果是在过去，乐师长必然是站在贵族那一边的，他侍奉哈布斯堡家族多年，即使是酒肉贵族朋友，也还是有那么几位。但现在情况发生了变化。他的恩主约瑟夫二世已经去世，新上台的洛林亲王却是个彻头彻尾的的人渣变态。他虐伤了莫扎特，侮辱了萨列里，还企图霸占他的所有物——作为支配者，这种侵犯乐师长根本不可忍受。至于他的眼睛，只要真能有效果，乐师长倒并不吝于牺牲。对于如此伤害了自己所有物和尊严的人，即使是孤注一掷，支配者也要穷尽所能，让他死无葬身之地。如果这是通过秘谋，还更得乐师长的心意，他的个性中仍保留着某个部分，乐于在暗中看着冒犯他的人死不瞑目。

乐师长最终与长老订下了约定：由共济会负责莫扎特全程的安全和食宿，并最终将他送达萨列里在故乡威尼斯的哥哥家中保护起来；莫扎特安全抵达后，需要给萨列里写一封亲笔信，以证明自己已安全到达；萨列里收到信的那一天，就是他来长老家兑现诺言的日子，也就是交出他的眼球里的不论什么东西的时候。至于之后他的视力，就看他自己的造化了。


	9. Benedictus 降福经

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 穿刺

自从确定了计划，乐师长就忙碌了起来，他与康斯坦斯和南奈尔进行了必要的沟通，同时也不动声色地把自己的事务安排停当。虽然表面看起来，他每天仍然只是若无其事地出入宫廷，与贵族们插科打诨，但乐师长很清楚：自己不可能在这里久留，不论是为了离开这个是非之地与他的小宠物重聚，还是由于他的身体将无法再支撑这份工作。  
在忙碌的间隙，乐师长则几乎把全部的精力都花在了莫扎特身上。简单来说，就是玩他，并且是比往常尺度大得多的玩他。他用自己珍藏的指挥棒直接把莫扎特艹哭了一回；还把音叉插到莫扎特后穴去了，说是想听听音色会不会有变化；他甚至还在一边艹莫扎特的时候一边逼着他唱半音音阶，只要稍微跑调就借机打他的屁股。  
莫扎特被整得死去活来，隐约感觉自己的主人是不是出了什么问题，但又根本没有空档琢磨。因为即使在萨列里进宫的时候，他也百分之一百会给他的小宠物排一大堆任务，而且都是些见不得人的任务。比如要求他以特定的方式玩自己又不许高潮，或者给他后面塞上个什么尴尬的物事，要求他必须一直夹好。莫扎特感觉自己现在被萨列里调教得简直像一只淫荡的小兽，整天就是眼巴巴地等着主人回来把他艹到床垫里。  
在莫扎特的理解里，他的主人不是因为假死计划过度紧张，导致有点人格失调，就是因为最近的经历个性产生了变化，变得享乐主义了起来。然而遗憾的是，两者都不是。  
乐师长只是眷恋着他的身体，以及双眼还能清楚看到他的日子——这样的日子对于萨列里来说，已经所剩无几。

乐师长爱莫扎特。他爱他的天赋，爱他的灵魂，也爱他的身体。支配者会将所有物调教成最符合自己心意的作品，萨列里也是如此。不论是喉咙的反射，后穴的弹性，还是对于各种刺激的反应，甚至身体的脂肪比例和柔韧程度，都是按照萨利里的喜好调整过的。他在莫扎特的身体上付出了巨大的精力，并且也享受着他的全部成果。再也看不见莫扎特对他来说，是比再也无法阅读曲谱还要可怕的结果。  
即使完全失明，他也还是可以听到音乐，但他要如何才能再看到他钟爱的这具身体呢？他只能在每一次面对莫扎特的时候，努力将他的每一寸肌肤、每一次笑容都刻在脑子里。他想这样，下次听到莫扎特的声音的时候，也许他就可以忆起小宠物此刻该会是怎样的表情和姿态。  
萨列里把莫扎特捆在床上，整晚盯着他看。他看着他的小宠物被各种道具挑逗得兴奋难耐，难以自控地勃起，无助地乞求自己满足他的欲望；他看着他在自己的支配下挣扎，光洁的身体划出迷人的曲线，如暗夜中舞蹈的性感精灵，淫靡而又圣洁；他也看着他最终倒在自己怀里，依恋的目光中满是欣慰与欢乐，即使已经筋疲力尽却还是含着笑，迷人的棕色眸子里闪着高潮后湿润的光。

美丽的沃菲是我的。  
萨列里对自己说。  
永远是我的。

12月2日，那是莫扎特“死亡”前三天，也是莫扎特要跟萨列里分别的日子。在此之后，他就要乖乖回家，按照医生给他的指示装病，一直装到他“死”为止。在此期间，萨列里还会象征性地“企图”探望他一次，但为了避免额外的麻烦，并不会真的跟他见到。一切都是为了做戏。然后，莫扎特就会从这个世界上彻底“消失”，“英年早逝”，“死于非命”。等他们再相见，最早也要几个月之后了。  
那一天萨列里没有安排任何公事，他提前在宫里请了假，说他眼睛不舒服需要去看病——乐师长已经为下一步的计划做好了准备，同时他也绝对不打算在这一天跟他的小天才有一秒分开。没错，真的一秒都没有，他盯着莫扎特上厕所，害得莫扎特差点尿不出来。至于他上厕所的时候，则会让莫扎特背对着他跪在外面，莫扎特什么也看不见，但他能看见莫扎特，完美。  
他们早上在床上做了爱，做得挺久的，莫扎特连着高潮了好几次，被累到直接一觉睡到了中午。一起吃过午饭后，小天才恢复了精神，立刻就给乐师长弹了好几首曲子。乐师长合着唱了唱，然后一边听着莫扎特的演奏，一边吃掉了今天份的小甜点。莫扎特眼巴巴地看着自己最爱的小甜品被送进了乐师长的嘴里，内心翻江倒海；但是乐师长说接下来要做很重要的事，做完再给他吃甜点，那小天才倒是觉得，也是可以接受的。不过问题就是，大师接下来要做什么？  
莫扎特隐隐觉得萨列里在谋划什么大动作，但他心里却并没有数。他当然也想跟大师有点特别的回忆，毕竟在接下来几个月里，他就要靠着他跟大师的各种甜美回忆过活了。但他的主人要做什么是不需要事先告知他的，所以当萨列里命令莫扎特在床上躺好的时候，小天才并没有意识到接下来他会经历怎样的痛苦，又会获得怎样的馈赠。

萨列里把莫扎特的四肢拉开，分别用铁链锁在了床脚。这事他们没少做过，但小天才感觉到这次有点蹊跷。平常乐师长都会给他留下一些挣扎的余地，他喜欢听莫扎特欲求不满或者痛苦难耐的时候无助挣扎碰撞锁链的声音，那让支配者感到兴奋。但是这一次，萨列里把锁链在床头多绕了两圈，莫扎特的四肢都被拉到了极限，不要说挣扎，除了头以外，小天才全身几乎都动弹不得，就像被钉在了床上。  
莫扎特迷惑地看着他的主人结束了拘束，然后从某个柜子的角落里抽出了一个不起眼的小包，搬了把椅子坐在了床边。  
“主人，今天我们要做什么吗？”莫扎特还是忍不住开了口。  
“确实如此，我的小宠物真聪明。”萨列里赞许地点了点头，但莫扎特总是觉得气氛哪里怪怪的。  
“所以我们要做……什么？”  
乐师长严肃地看着莫扎特，深深叹了口气：“我记得你曾经说想在身上捅几个洞？”  
“那个……呃……”莫扎特心中大叫不好。他以为那一页已经翻过去了，但这种想法显然太天真了。怎么可能？他的支配者超级记仇，对别人如此，对自己的所有物也是——刻骨铭心、没齿难忘地记仇。  
“而且你还在我们跟长老会面的时候公开要挟我？”乐师长摆出一副痛心疾首的表情。  
“那个……只是……我一时……”莫扎特的脑中警铃大作，快逃！但显然，他现在已经失去了任何逃生的机会。  
萨列里看到莫扎特惊慌的表情却笑了起来：“你不要紧张，我其实是觉得这个主意不错，很启发我的思路～”  
萨列里这么笑的时候莫扎特绝对要完，从他们第一次游戏时就是这样。  
我要完！莫扎特还没想出任何对策，就惊恐地看到萨列里从包里翻出一根银色的尖刺，开始用酒精给它消毒。  
“您……您要干嘛？”莫扎特的声音有点哆嗦。  
“你知道，我其实很担心你自己一个人的这段时间里会忘记我们的训练，或者不能像我在身边的时候一样好好照顾自己的身体。而且我还担心你自渎，是吧，你看，你的高潮都是属于我的。如果我不在的时候你偷吃，这就会给我造成很大的损失。”  
萨列里表情轻快地历数着他的考虑，而莫扎特看着他手中的银刺只感觉后脊发凉。  
“所以我想到了一个好方法，在你的启发下。”说到这里，乐师长看了一眼抖得像筛糠一样的莫扎特，用银刺在他身上比划了几下。  
“我想，可以给你穿几个环。乳头上穿两个，阴茎上再穿一个，你至少也要几个月才能好。这样每天你都会在最敏感的地方感觉到我给予的疼痛，牢牢记住你是属于谁的；不仅如此，你还必须每天上药，记得照顾自己……”乐师长顿了一下，撇了一眼他可怜的小宠物，“最棒的是，这段时间你完全没法自渎～你看，这简直就是个万全之策！”  
我们之前谈的不是这种“万全之策”吧？！莫扎特听到这里已经快昏过去了。  
萨列里曾经忘记了莫扎特是一只怎样凶猛野性的小兽，而莫扎特也差点忘记了他的主人是一位怎样残酷强大的支配者。一旦萨列里恢复正常，他们所有的互动都会回到正轨，这其中就包括莫扎特的任何逾矩都一定会被惩罚，任何错误都一定会被纠正，直到他完全成为支配者期待的样子，精确而没有误差。  
“主……主人……那个，我错了……我不应该用自己的身体要挟您……请您原谅我……”莫扎特楚楚可怜地眨着眼睛，央求中带着哭腔。  
但乐师长完全无视了他。  
“你看，你还是没认识到自己的错误。“萨列里用银刺的末端敲了敲莫扎特赤裸的身体，语重心长地说，”你不是在用'你的'身体要挟我，这个不是你的东西，是我的东西，你明白吗？”  
“对，对不起……是您的……我说错了……”莫扎特的头点得像鸡啄米，强烈的求生欲促使他拼命讨好身旁的支配者。  
“明白就好。”乐师长显得非常满意，“所以我现在要在我的东西上加点装饰，你做好准备。”  
“不……”莫扎特刚要大叫出声，却被乐师长凶狠的眼神直接瞪了回去。  
乐师长的表情基本传达了以下意思：你现在给我闭嘴，如果你还敢多嘴，我就在你身上再多穿两个洞，你觉得自己哪还缺洞吗？  
莫扎特知道自己“大限将至”，闭上眼睛自暴自弃地躺回到床上。他要挟乐师长的时候就应该想到自己会有这么一天……支配者不会允许自己在所有物手上有软肋，即使意外有了，也会把它变成宠物的一次教训，甚至是宠物属于他的一个标记。  
乐师长愉悦地欣赏着屈服在自己身下的小宠物，露出了满意的神情，“乖～”  
而莫扎特也只能悲惨地看着他的主人，勉强点了点头：“是的，主人。”

乐师长拿出一块毛巾，放到了莫扎特的嘴边。  
“咬上。”  
莫扎特惨兮兮地张开嘴，任由萨列里把毛巾塞了进去。  
“只是怕你咬到自己，你看我多周全。”  
我们不需要这种周全，您可以不穿……但莫扎特已经说不了话了。他只能咬着毛巾，用哀求的眼神看着他的支配者，希望他在最后一刻大发慈悲——而这显然是痴心妄想。  
萨列里用棉花沾上酒精，给莫扎特的乳头消了毒。“先来这边吧，你先适应下。”  
这应该适应不了……莫扎特正想着，就感觉胸口一紧，一侧的乳头被牵拉起来，紧接着就是钻心的疼痛。莫扎特感觉自己胸口像被重拳揍了一样。  
“呜！”如果不是被铁链锁住，莫扎特确信自己能从床上弹到天花板上。真的太疼了！这跟他们平常玩疼痛游戏完全不一样，就是纯粹尖锐的刺痛，别的什么也没有。虽然只是一瞬间，莫扎特也被疼得冒了汗。  
可是还没等他反应过来，另一侧乳头也传来同样的剧痛。  
“呜呜……！”莫扎特疼得眼泪都掉了下来。他绝望地看着天花板，感觉自己整个人生都被交代了。他甚至埋怨起自己的主人，觉得他对自己太狠毒。  
“有这么疼么？”乐师长偏头看着他，“我先在自己身上试过，感觉还好。”  
不，您的耐痛能力跟别人不一样！莫扎特拼命摇着头企图挣扎，但最终也仅仅是在铁链的束缚下，被支配者刺上了代表自己从属地位的标记。  
“好了，上面结束了。你看，还挺快的。”乐师长抚摸着莫扎特苦成一团的脸，安慰着他的小宠物。  
莫扎特低下头，发现自己的乳头上已经被挂上了金色的小环。在灯光下，金属环亮晶晶的，就像两颗小星星一闪一闪的发着光，相当漂亮。萨列里穿得很快，皮肤几乎没有出血，撑过穿刺的疼痛后，虽然乳头还是有痛感，倒也在可忍受的范围内。  
“环上刻了我的名字，这样即使你走丢了，别人看到也会把你还回来的。”  
不，我走丢不到那个程度，主人……莫扎特对萨列里独特的无微不至有些无语。但他同时又明白，这就是主人要传达给他的。他们要分开一段时间，他的主人舍不得他，也担心他。所以强烈的占有欲促使乐师长选择给自己的宠物穿环，并且在环上刻上了自己的名字。  
莫扎特觉得疼，但他也觉得安心。萨列里不是会轻易作出这种决定的人。如果他选择在莫扎特身上进行永久性的标记，他就肯定做好了照顾他一辈子的准备——这是乐师长给莫扎特的承诺：我不会在我们分开的一段时间消失，请你放心。

穿刺莫扎特这件事情，萨列里已经酝酿了一段时间。他有点舍不得伤到莫扎特，但又难以克制自己想要标记他的强烈欲望。他越是明确未来很有可能看不到他，就越想占有他，越是与他朝夕相处，就越是放不开他。不仅如此，他还必须要教给莫扎特一件很重要的事，一件他要对方铭记一生的事。  
所以当莫扎特喘匀了气，乐师长就把视线移到了软绵绵地趴在小天才腿间的小莫扎特身上。他用手拨了拨，柔嫩的阴茎就滑进了腿窝里，羞涩地躲避着支配者的视线。  
这个小家伙的阴茎为什么会这么可爱，虽然完全没什么机会使用～萨列里心想，在这里加个装饰真是再好不过了，让他用这里记住这一课也再合适不过了。  
于是，莫扎特就听到了乐师长令人绝望的话语：“接着是下面。”

下……不要，那个真的不要，会痛死！莫扎特拼命摇着头。他想把毛巾吐出来，却被手快的乐师长一把按住了嘴。  
“不要吗？你确定不要？”乐师长的声音异乎寻常的冷静。  
莫扎特疑惑地看着他的主人。他能理解主人对他的占有欲，也并不畏惧，甚至是渴求某种永久的标记。但即使是为了让他记住自己的位置，在阴茎上穿环下手也太狠了。而且乐师长显然根本没打算跟他商量，这令莫扎特感觉有些异常。  
萨列里把莫扎特嘴里的毛巾拿了出来，冷峻地看着他：“那你当时为什么会想到自伤？告诉我。”  
乐师长已经几年没有对莫扎特露出过这样的表情了，小天才意识到了事情的严重性——那件事情对他们的关系具有极其重大的意义，他的主人绝不允许他这样蒙混过关。  
莫扎特很想找个地方遮挡一下，但却无处躲藏。他嗫嚅了半天，最后只能怯生生地看着支配者，小声说：“我……我害怕失去您。”  
乐师长叹了口气。他不是不理解莫扎特的心情，但却绝不能纵容他的行为。  
莫扎特的行为看似一时兴起，本质却极度危险，它不仅僭越了乐师长对他身体的绝对所有权，还可能彻底破坏他们关系的平衡。支配者绝不可能容许所有物以自伤要挟自己，甚至连这样的想法都已经是对他所有权的天大冒犯。  
“这具身体是我的，不论你在哪里，不论我变成什么样子，你都永远没有权利伤害它。契约书上已经写明了，你的所有权柄都属于我。你还记得吗？”  
“记得……”莫扎特惭愧地缩起头，知道自己之前在慌乱中铸成了大错。  
当年他拿走萨列里的拆信刀的时候，就是为了避免乐师长自伤，如今他却做了相同的事，而且还是以要挟为目的。他的所作所为确实情有可原，但这样的手段对支配者来说绝对不可接受，对乐师长尤其如此。  
“我知道这里穿起来特别疼，但是我要你永远记住。伤害自己不是一个选项，以伤害自己威胁主人不可饶恕。不论是出于什么原因，你做了不可饶恕的事情，仅仅在这一点上，我没有办法原谅你。你必须接受最重的惩罚，并且永远记住这一课。”萨列里盯着莫扎特，一字一句地说。  
“是的……主人。”莫扎特终于明白了萨列里的用意，也明白了自己的错误。除了接受惩罚，现在他已经没有其他任何选项。  
乐师长把毛巾又拿到莫扎特嘴边，莫扎特畏缩了一下，终于还是驯顺地叼起了毛巾，往下吞了吞。这是服从的表现，小音乐家同意了接受穿刺，在他身上最敏感的地方留下主人的印记，作为他应受的惩罚，也作为他的主人对他所有权的证明。

银刺从尿道口刺了进去，立刻刺穿了阴茎的上皮，莫扎特疼得几乎昏了过去，生理性的泪水从脸颊滑了下来。但他终归控制着自己一动也没有动，只是默默承受着乐师长对他的身体施加的一切。  
萨列里动作极快，他迅速给小莫扎特换上了同样金色的小环，然后清理了分泌物和血迹。  
“还很疼吗？”乐师长取下了小宠物口中的毛巾，怜惜地看着他，用手抚干了他的泪水。  
“还……好。”结束之后的疼痛比穿刺时不知要轻多少倍，但那终归是在男人全身最敏感的地方。莫扎特只能尽量忍耐，并且明白在未来一段时间他都要与这种感觉共处。  
不过，莫扎特此刻最在意的却并非疼痛。他仰起头，看着他的主人，轻声试探：“您……原谅我了吗？”  
“原谅你了，都已经过去了。”乐师长俯下身，在莫扎特的唇上落下一个安慰的吻，舌尖轻柔地抚过所有物的唇翼，让对方明白自己对他的爱和接纳一分也不曾减少。莫扎特也微微张开嘴，邀请着他的主人，即使再疼痛，只要是为了乐师长，他也愿意努力承受。  
萨列里在莫扎特的口腔中柔和地划了一圈，没有进入深吻就退了出来。  
“抱歉，从现在开始就不能让你太兴奋了，否则你会更疼的。”  
“好的，主人。”  
“要有耐心，等我们重聚的时候，都会给你的。照顾好我的东西，等着我。”  
“是的，主人。”  
莫扎特把头埋在主人的手里，嗅着熟悉的气息，轻吻着主人的手掌。他期待一切都能顺利进行，这样几个月后他就又能回到今天的位置，把自己奉献给乐师长，并享受对方全部的爱与关怀。  
不过今天莫扎特也确定了一件事情，那就是不论世事如何变迁，他属于他的大师，这一点永远不会改变——而仅此一点就足够支撑他完成所有必要的计划，以及渡过未来漫长的等待了。

夜幕降临，莫扎特终于背起了行囊，站在了门口。共济会为他安排了护送人，将秘密把他送出城外，第二天早上再让莫扎特正式“回家”。  
萨列里不愿过多耽搁小天才的行程，他知道莫扎特不擅长分别，于是飞快地吻了他一下，就硬生生把他推出了门外。他知道他的小宠物会在接下来的整个晚上气他过于狠心，也知道到了早上他就会开始理解自己的苦心，很可能到了中午的时候，他的小男孩就会思念得掉泪，但他们至少还要分开好几个月，莫扎特必须适应。  
乐师长躲在窗帘后的缝隙里，看着心爱的小天才逐渐远去，眼眶微微有些湿润。

我亲爱的沃菲，这也许是我最后一次看到你了。但是没有关系，为了你，一切都值得。你的痛苦绝对不能白受，作为你的支配者，我会让所有伤害你的人付出代价。这份责任写在我们的契约上，我就一定会将它完成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阴茎穿刺手段是Prince Albert。阴茎穿刺有8-10种方式，PA是其中愈合最快的，需要4-6周。


	10. Hostias 牺牲

1791年12月5日是个相当寒冷的日子，乐师长在这一天照常进了宫，完成他作为乐师长的工作。他的心全部挂在他的小天才身上，表情却完全如常。萨列里如今仍然感谢他多年的宫廷历练，虽然他知道至今为止莫扎特与他在这个部分仍有分歧。  
莫扎特认为人和人之间应该真诚，也应该以最大的善意与人相处，如果是这样相处不来的人，那就没必要相处，或者说他完全不在乎他们。但萨列里至今仍然是个察言观色的高手，他永远不会把自己的真实摆在大多数人面前，也不惮于以最大的恶意揣测别人。这反而使他与大多数贵族相交甚欢，虽然他打从心底里和莫扎特一样，根本就不在乎他们。他这么做只是因为这些他不在乎的人总有用得到的时候，比如现在他们就是他最好的掩护。他跟他们无聊地寒暄、打发时间，就没有任何人会怀疑他，包括亲王在内。

晚上的时候，乐师长收到了报信，莫扎特“过世”了。即使知道是虚假的信息，乐师长还是心中一紧，他知道接下来他什么也不能做，只能等待来自共济会的消息，而这让支配者感到极端无力。  
乐师长如今虽然并不渎神，但也绝对算不上什么虔诚的教徒，但那天晚上他确实跪在自己的床前，做了一次极度正式的祈祷。当然，这全部都是为了他的小沃尔夫冈，他甚至祈祷只要他的小沃尔夫冈能平安，让他下地狱也可以。他知道跟上帝大概不是这么讨价还价的，但他还是忍不住这么说，好像这样能让他安心一些。

萨列里过得如坐针毡，每日表现出得体的外表也让他精疲力竭。他必须盘算出每一个人对他们关系了解的程度，和对莫扎特的死可能的态度，然后适时适当地进行反应。一天下来，乐师长感觉自己连灵魂都被掏空了。  
可是，晚上的情况还不如白天。乐师长整晚整晚睡不着，满脑子都是莫扎特可能出的意外。虽然如果快马加鞭，维也纳和威尼斯实际上只有三天的马程，但为了掩人耳目，莫扎特所在的马戏团肯定会到处闲逛一番，简简单单就能拖半个月。想到这段时间莫扎特都可能搞砸哪些事情，乐师长就感觉自己简直要心脏病发作。他现在后悔之前怎么没让自己的小沃尔夫冈多一个人出门锻炼锻炼，虽然原来他也是出于保护目的不让他离开自己太久。在他心里莫扎特始终是他的小男孩，会仰着头叫他爸爸的那种，而现在这位爸爸只能每天把莫扎特落在他房里的两件外套放在枕边，聊以慰籍。  
当然，事情也并不都那么糟糕，甚至从某种角度，可以说出奇的顺利。萨列里在宫里遇到了亲王，而亲王看都没看他一眼。这是一个天大的好消息，说明亲王很可能真的相信莫扎特死了，否则他至少会向乐师长兴师问罪，然后再把莫扎特搜捕出来。戏做得不错，是乐师长唯一的安慰。

堪堪等到半个月，就在乐师长感觉自己快要精神崩溃的时候，他收到了莫扎特的来信。信是由共济会的联络人转交给他的，上面没有莫扎特的名字，但萨列里一眼就能看出那是他的笔迹。当然，结尾还有他们两人秘密约定的星星图案，这样萨列里才能最终确信那封信真的是莫扎特写的。  
信上的莫扎特就像往常一样一派欢快之气，甚至可以说全程都在鬼扯。为了避免共济会拆看或者被第三方截获，莫扎特确实不方便在上面写什么关于自己的具体内容，于是这位小天才干脆直接把信写成了一封来自匿名仰慕者的情书。  
信上充满了各种让萨列里读起来面红耳赤的内容，诸如“我从见到您的第一天起就每天每夜思念您，只想把您纹在我心上”，“您是维也纳最美的玫瑰，我在对您的渴望中彻夜难眠”，甚至还有什么“每次看到您坚实的臂膀，我就希望能赤身裸体被您拥入怀中，等不及与您共度良宵”，就差把他的性幻想也写上了……萨列里看得接近原地爆炸。他知道莫扎特以前是个情书达人，但没想到这么多年功力不减反升。虽然这种调情方式对支配者毫无意义，但乐师长还是被莫扎特的甜言蜜语搞得手足无措了半天。  
当然，乐师长并没有忘记他的约定。当他确定莫扎特安全的那一天，也就是他将要献出眼睛的时刻。他与送信的人做了约定，第二天上午去长老的家里。他们将从那里出发，去某个特殊的地点进行仪式。接下来的一切都会由共济会安排，萨列里只需要按照要求出现即可。

乐师长被带到了郊区的一栋古老的宅邸，宅邸的外墙爬满了藤蔓，而内部则充满了奇异的装饰。墙上挂着方矩和圆规的标志，还有各种各样写满拉丁文、希腊文和希伯来文注释的图案，有些跟教堂里的近似，有些又觉得有些违和。无论如何，萨列里是要去参加一个被称为“魔法”的仪式，那么不论看到什么他都不会惊讶。  
乐师长平静地看着光怪陆离的陈设，心中毫无波澜。他的小沃尔夫冈已经安全了，他已经没有什么好担忧的了，现在不论发生什么，他都觉得他已尽到了他的责任。  
共济会的人告知他接下来的过程对他来说可能会相当痛苦，他也早有心理准备。他当然不知道那是怎样的痛苦，但是“从眼睛里拔出什么东西来”，这听起来就不像是个轻松愉快的事件。

萨列里被带到一间黑暗的房间，确切地说比较接近一间密室，它在这个建筑的内部，却没有一扇窗户。当入口的门关上的时候，整个房间中的空气就陷入凝滞。屋内除了微弱的烛光一片黑暗，并且由于之前烛火的消耗，似乎已经处在半缺氧的状态。乐师长感觉呼吸有些困难。  
他看到屋子的中央画着一个看来非常古老的圆形图案。他不认识它，但是他身体里的某部分似乎认识它，他的眼睛看到它就突然觉得火辣辣地疼痛，并且立刻开始流泪——这不是出于他本人的意志，因此他好像也无从停止。长老和共济会的人似乎对此并不惊讶，他们只是指示他走到圆形图案的中央去，然后要求他在整个仪式的过程中呆在那里不要动。  
萨列里尝试了，但这很困难，他的眼睛不愿意过去，拽着他的整个身体向后倒退。他无奈地示意长老自己对此无能为力，共济会的人于是把他拖进了圆中，按在了地上。他们应该是采取了尽量无害的手法，但乐师长还是感觉自己像是被架上刑场的囚犯。  
萨列里并不挣扎，但他的眼睛在挣扎。这是一种很奇妙的体验，就好像他的眼睛长了腿脚，想要从这个房间中跑掉，但又离不开这个身体。他变得很难聚焦，他的眼睛似乎在操纵自己周围的所有肌肉做点什么，但这些肌肉跟逃离显然毫无关系。一瞬间他甚至觉得他的眼睛好像想把自己抠下来，这个感觉有点惊悚，但乐师长还是忍住了一动没有动。  
他伏在地上，感觉周围慢慢升腾起了蓝色的光，共济会的人围绕在圆形图案的周围，开始念诵他听不懂的咒文。

שִׁ֥יר הַֽמַּֽעֲל֑וֹת מִמַּֽעֲמַקִּ֖ים קְרָאתִ֣יךָ יְהֹוָֽה  
אֲדֹנָי֘ שִׁמְעָ֪ה בְק֫וֹלִ֥י תִּֽהְיֶ֣ינָה אָ֖זְנֶיךָ קַשֻּׁב֑וֹת לְ֜ק֗וֹל תַּֽחֲנוּנָֽי

他感觉自己的眼球在震颤，头脑里像炸开了某种血红的颜色。他下意识缩成一团，抱着自己的头，他的身体想逃跑，但他用坚定的意志把自己锁在了原地。  
你必须离开，必须离开，他在心里默默对他的眼中的不论什么东西说。  
而那个东西似乎也在叫嚣着：绝不，绝不！  
乐师长跟那个东西彻底撕扯在了一起。他感觉眼里像刀割一般，连流出的泪水都带着血腥的味道。他听到自己的眼球在尖叫，如果眼球也能尖叫的话，声嘶力竭，几乎震破他的鼓膜，而他的痛苦也与那叫声相同倍数地升级。  
他紧抓着地面，手指在地上抠出了血，但自己毫无意识。他想求他们停下来，但又明白自己必须忍受，因此只能在痛苦中挣扎。共济会的人按住了他，不是出于恶意，只是担心他一头撞死自己，而他也由着他们对他做任何事情。

אִם־עֲוֹנ֥וֹת תִּשְׁמָר־יָ֑הּ אֲ֜דֹנָ֗י מִ֣י יַֽעֲמֹֽד  
כִּֽי־עִמְּךָ֥ הַסְּלִיחָ֑ה לְ֜מַעַ֗ן תִּוָּרֵֽא

在法阵越发明亮的光芒中，乐师长的意识却越来越模糊，并最终彻底跌入了黑暗之中。他似乎看到了那个诅咒，那是一团以某种奇妙的方式蠕动着的能量。那团能量指控他，咒骂他，大叫着自己侍候萨列里家族多年居然是这样的结果。萨列里不知道该如何回应它，他甚至不认识它。但当它叫嚣着是自己令萨列里看到安魂曲的梦的时候，乐师长终于在他脑中开口询问。  
那么，当年你为什么要让我看到那个梦呢？  
那个声音戛然而止。  
然后萨列里明白了，他的小沃尔夫冈是最美的光，连黑暗也渴求他，连恶魔也追寻他，即使是诅咒，也要他活下去。  
那么，为他去参加这次复仇吧，这是萨列里家族对你最后的要求，然后你就自由了。  
萨列里并不确定自己在说什么，但他某部分的自己似乎又知道。他感到眼中一轻，然后那股一直寄宿在他眼中的感觉就突然消失了。乐师长摸了摸自己的眼睛，眼珠仍然完好无损地躺在那里，但他却觉得它们像被挖掉了一样，手上沾着温热的，不确定是血水还是泪水。

קִוִּ֣יתִי יְ֖הֹוָה קִוְּתָ֣ה נַפְשִׁ֑י וְלִדְבָ֘ר֥וֹ הוֹחָֽלְתִּי  
נַפְשִׁ֥י לַֽאדֹנָ֑י מִשֹּֽׁמְרִ֥ים לַ֜בֹּ֗קֶר שֹֽׁמְרִ֥ים לַבֹּֽקֶר  
יַחֵ֥ל יִשְׂרָאֵ֗ל אֶל־יְהֹ֫וָה כִּֽי־עִם־יְהֹוָ֥ה הַחֶ֑סֶד וְהַרְבֵּ֖ה עִמּ֣וֹ פְדֽוּת  
וְהוּא יִפְדֶּ֣ה אֶת־יִשְׂרָאֵ֑ל מִ֜כֹּ֗ל עֲוֹֽנוֹתָֽיו

咒文在耳边微弱下去，乐师长的视线极度模糊，现在只能勉强分辨光线和人影。然而他既不意外，也不在乎，他的责任已经尽到，现在再无所求。他只是无力地躺在地上，等待着共济会结束他们的仪式，然后也许把他随便地运回家去。  
萨列里感觉头痛欲裂，共济会的人说这是身体跟诅咒分离后难以适应的表现，但这种解释对萨列里来说毫无意义。他疼得浑身冒冷汗，差点没有办法从地上爬起来，最后还是几番挣扎后，被共济会的人架出了房间。  
他们给他塞了一大包鸦片，跟他说先用这个东西止痛，过一段时间自然会好，然后就把他塞进了马车。说实话，共济会全程都对他相当客气，但现在乐师长已经顾及不到这些——除了疼痛他已经什么都感觉不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中咒文为希伯来文圣经 诗篇 第130章，标题惯称为“来自深渊”（De Profundis）。圣经原文思高本翻译如下：
> 
> 上主我由深渊向你呼号，  
> 我主，求你俯听我的呼号，求你侧耳俯听我的哀祷！  
> 上主，你若细察我的罪辜，我主！有谁还能站立得住？  
> 可是，你以宽恕为怀，令人对你起敬起爱。  
> 我仰赖上主，我灵期待的圣言；  
> 我灵等候我主，切於更夫的待旦，  
> 请以色列仰赖上主，应切於更夫待旦，因为上主富於仁慈，必定慷慨救援。  
> 必要拯救以色列人，脱离一切所有的罪根。  
>   
> 另，希伯来文是靠右对齐，然而AO3不知道怎么设置。


	11. Sanctus 圣哉经

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medicinal drug use

萨列里一个人回到了家，眼里剧痛难耐，虽然从外表看起来除了眼色变灰几乎没有变化，内里却像撕裂了一般。即使是曾经习惯疼痛的乐师长，现在也感觉忍耐到了极限。  
除了那包鸦片，萨列里手上什么也没有，他过去听说有些人吸了这东西会停不下来，因此一直不太愿意碰，但现在他现在除了这个坊间的“万灵药”，也没有什么其他可指望的了。  
乐师长没有吃晚饭，确切地说他疼得什么也吃不下去。他倚仗着模糊的视线勉强摸到床上，把自己整个卷进被子里，然后就吸上了鸦片。萨列里平常不吸烟，歌唱家的喉咙对于烟尘几乎无法忍耐，只吸了两口他就呛得咳出了眼泪。但迫于疼痛，即使喉咙再抗拒，他也还是用力大口吸了进去。  
萨列里记不得自己吸了几口，也不知道要吸多少才会有效，疼痛似乎无止境地从他的眼部扩散开。他头痛欲裂，身体在痛苦中冒着冷汗。有一瞬间他甚至想把自己的头砍下来，不论用什么方法，只要能令这种疼痛能停止就好。  
就在乐师长以为自己会这么活活疼死过去的时候，他感觉到身体里猛地震动了一下，紧接着疼痛就变得不那么明显了——大概是鸦片起效了，乐师长想，但紧随其后的就是排山倒海的幻象。  
窗外明明没有下雨，萨列里的耳边却风声大作，接着是滚雷般的低鸣；眼前笼罩着五光十色的迷幻光晕，事物模糊的线条以奇异的方式交缠转动，仿佛筑起了迷宫；萨列里感觉自己轻飘飘的，意识也随之越来越模糊。他似乎被卷入了光怪陆离的漩涡，思维也变得断断续续。莫扎特成了他唯一的念头，除了他的星星，他已经什么都忆不起来了。

沃尔夫冈……我的小沃尔夫冈，你现在好吗？你要是知道我背着你做了这样的决定，会怎么想呢？你一定会生气吧，然后像以前一样跟我闹脾气。但是现在你已经要挟不了我啦，只能乖乖听我的话……嘿嘿……  
不知是否由于鸦片的作用，萨列里竟然觉得有些轻松，他情不自禁地笑了起来，然后望向窗外。原本模糊的视线似乎穿过了斑驳的树影，越过了黑暗的夜晚，看到了远方的地平线，以及在那地平线尽头隐约闪烁着的金色光芒。乐师长分不清那是真实还是幻觉，只是陶醉于那光芒本身的优雅绚烂。那团光芒对他眨着眼睛，就像莫扎特瞳孔里呼唤着他的明亮星光。  
我的小沃尔夫冈……好想看看他……我的小星星……  
乐师长下意识伸出手，想要把那团光从地平线上拉到自己身边，然后一瞬间，他就发现自己已经站在威尼斯哥哥家的客房里。确切地说只有他的意识在那里，而莫扎特，就坐在他眼前。

莫扎特默默坐在卧室的床头，异乎寻常的宁静。他周身散发着柔和的金色光晕，就像端坐在教堂彩绘玻璃上的天使圣像，悲悯而纯粹。金色的光芒从他的心口扩散开，弥漫在整个房间中，并随着他的呼吸轻柔地闪烁，将萨列里笼罩其中。  
对于疼痛的记忆完全消失殆尽，乐师长心中只剩下了宁静与欢乐。他的小天才从来都是治愈他的光，过去是，现在是，未来也仍然会是。  
乐师长静静地坐在他的小宠物身边，为他圣洁的存在而沉醉折服——世间的人是盲的，他们不知道天使就在他们中间，显现神的荣光，奏响神的调律；但萨列里知道，所以他就注定成为这颗明星的守护者。  
如果支配可以让这光更长久，他就支配他，如果宠爱可以让这光更闪耀，他就宠爱他。莫扎特跪在萨列里的肉体面前，而萨列里则跪在莫扎特的灵魂面前，他将自己献给莫扎特，一如莫扎特将自己献给他。他用尽一切只是祈愿这光芒能在世间长存，它划破了他的黑暗，他也愿它划破这世间的黑暗。因此不论是财富、地位还是眼珠，萨列里都毫不在乎，每次当他看到这闪耀的光，他就找到了他的位置，正如莫扎特在他身前找到自己的位置。  
萨列里和他的天使在一起，沉浸在无边的喜悦之中。他知道莫扎特既看不到他，也听不到他，但只要能确定莫扎特的安康，他就已经足够幸福。

接着，乐师长注意到了，小天才的表情并不似往常那么轻快。他的光虽然毫无减损，脸上却凝结了冰霜。莫扎特在沉思之中，而他几乎从不沉思。乐师长下意识地在他周围搜寻可能的线索，然后就看到他手中那张似乎已经被反复揉撵又展开的字条，上面只有一句话：

『您询问的人献出了祭品。』

莫扎特知道了，从共济会的联络人那里知道了：萨列里将自己的眼球作为祭品进行了约定，并且必将在确认莫扎特安全之后完成约定。小音乐家一遍又一遍地确认字条上的每一个字，期望自己只是遭到了视觉的欺骗，或者根本就是在做梦。但是每一次，他都看到同样的结论：他的支配者将为他失去那双美丽的眼睛，而他却无法阻止。  
已经来不及了。  
莫扎特的心疼得近乎撕裂，比他糟了强暴的时候还要真切百倍。那时候他更多的是震惊和慌乱，而现在他则体验到了纯粹的伤痛。他的心的像荆棘丛中的夜莺，被刺伤却又咏唱着爱的旋律，他知道他的大师做这一切出于爱他，除此之外再无他由。  
“大师，我的大师……”  
他敞开衬衫，露出雪白的胸膛和胸前金色的乳环，萨列里的名字精致地铭刻在上面，宣誓着对这具身心的完整所有权。莫扎特轻轻拉了一下乳环，还未彻底愈合的伤口带来微微的刺痛，令他下意识倒吸了一口气。  
大师一定要比这疼得多，莫扎特心想，他却明白他的主人想要给他带来的并非疼痛。他起身从床头的抽屉里拿出药膏，默默涂抹在乳晕上，感受着药膏清凉的抚慰。他记得之前大师照顾他的后穴的时候也是这样的，温和而轻柔，满满的都是爱意。他现在每一天都要清洗身体，还要涂好几次药，每一次皮肉的痛感和金属的质感都会提醒他，他是属于谁的，又应该服从谁。  
莫扎特解开裤子，睡在里面的小宝贝就从裤缝间滑了出来。阴茎顶端同样挂着来自他主人的金环，提醒他无权伤害自己的身体，并将他牢牢锁在他的支配者身边。  
我的主人独占欲真强呢……莫扎特想到这里微微笑了一下。大师其实根本不用担心，我除了是他的还能是谁的呢？面对连眼球都为了自己献出去的主人，自己除了恭敬地跪伏在他脚下，满足他的全部需要，还能做什么呢？  
莫扎特默默为自己上着药，完成今天份大师交给他的任务。这些配饰、刺痛和责任确实让他感到自己仍在他的主人的身边，被他支配，由他保护——萨列里将一切都照顾到了，从他的身体，到他的心灵。虽然世人若知道他们的关系，大约都会认为是他在单方面服侍乐师长，但只有他知道，乐师长才是最尽心竭力、无微不至的那一个。  
所以，为了我的大师以及他想达成的……为了惩罚那个戕害他的所有物，又造成他失去眼球的……  
莫扎特系好衣服站起身，从墙边的柜子里拿出了一打谱纸和羽毛笔。他把墨水放在地上，跪在床前摊开了谱纸。  
他知道那个仪式，仪式对象的灵魂将被从世间抽取，以净化的名义被审判之手送入地狱……他要为那仪式作一部曲子，他要令逝者惊惧，闻者镇服。  
作什么曲子呢？

『我的主人想请您写一部安魂曲……』  
当日黑衣人的话回响在莫扎特的耳边。

那么，就将这首安魂曲送给你们吧！

Confutatis maledictis  
Flammis acribus addictis,  
Voca me cum benedictis.  
你使该受指责的人羞惭无地，  
又将他们投入烈火，  
请你招我，与应受祝福的人为伍。 

我们天上的父，若您真的对我有一丝宠爱，愿您赐予此世的恶人永暗。  
我们天上的父，若您真的对我有一丝宠爱，愿您赐予您的羔羊至福。

Domine,Jesu Christe,Rex gloriae,  
libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum  
de poenis inferni,et de profundo lacu:  
libera eas de ore leonis,  
ne absorbeat eas tartarus,ne cadant in obscurum,  
sed signifer sanctus Michael  
repraesentet eas in lucem sanctam,  
quam olim Abrahae promisisti et semini ejus.  
主耶稣基督，光荣之王！  
求主从冥府的刑罚和深渊中  
救出全部已睡圣徒的灵魂；  
求你救他们脱离狮口；  
别让地狱吞噬了他们，  
别让他们堕入幽冥。  
愿主的天使长米迦勒把他们都领到圣善光明之域，  
因为这是主从前应许亚伯拉罕及其后裔的。 

萨列里温柔地看着他的小天才在纸上落下绚烂的音符，即使只是读到，他就已然心生敬畏。他的阿玛迪欧斯可以谱写神的音乐，而他永远是他的第一位听众，他最忠实的信徒。  
乐师长仿佛看到那些明亮的音符将房间充满，它们闪着炫目的金光，随着乐声渐强而愈发光辉灿烂，令他目眩神迷。所有事物都在光明中消融，包括他自己在内。在意识消失的边缘，乐师长的耳边响起了天使长米迦勒的宣告：  
『所有罪恶必将受到惩罚，所有痛苦必将获得救赎。』

Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus……  
圣哉、圣哉、圣哉……

萨列里再醒来的时候已经回到了自己的床上，屋里仍然飘散着鸦片的余味，但他的神智已经彻底清醒。  
没有一丝疼痛，一丝都没有。明明鸦片的麻醉效果应该已经结束了，但乐师长毫无痛感。  
他缓缓睁开眼睛，天光已然大亮，清晨的阳光照进屋里，屋内的一切极度清晰明亮，极度……等等！萨列里突然注意到，他的视力似乎恢复了……恢复了？！  
乐师长惊得像个初见尘世的少年，敏捷地跳下床环顾四周。所有事物看起来都无比清楚，跟他去参加仪式之前毫无二致。发生了什么？  
他飞快地穿上衣服去洗漱，要去见长老问个清楚。然后他就在镜子里看见了：他的眼睛这是变成了什么颜色？绿色，还是棕色？昨晚发生的一切是梦境吗，还是真的？

“鸦片是万灵药，它什么都能治好。”长老如是说。虽然他也惊讶于萨列里的变化，但姑且可以这么解释，“至于您的眼色，没有了诅咒的魔力，它大概是回到了原本的颜色。”  
回到了原本的颜色这还勉强说得通，但说什么鸦片治好了他的视力？萨列里完全不信。  
不是鸦片，是他的小沃尔夫冈，他的天使为他祈祷，而上天回应了祂的宠儿。  
我的沃菲……萨列里恨不得立刻冲到威尼斯去抱住他，让他知道自己有多么爱他，更要让他知道自己一切安好，不必再伤心。但他知道这件事不应由他来做，在亲王彻底倒台之前，他不能联系莫扎特，以免给对方招致祸患，使计划前功尽弃。他需要莫扎特保持“已逝”的状态作为保护，而他们只需要再等一段时间。乐师长现在对他的眼球和莫扎特作品的力量深信不疑，如果他的视力能在一夜之间恢复，亲王和他的同党也必将在一夜之间遭到天罚。  
乐师长于是郑重地交待了长老：“通过您的渠道给莫扎特先生送一封信，就说我的眼睛已经好了。另外，莫扎特先生在写仪式用的作品，请您收到了作品再进行仪式。”  
长老疑惑地看着他，但最终还是点了头。那毕竟是萨列里的眼睛，他付出了那么多，没有必要破坏计划。再等些时日对共济会不是问题，既然最主要的参与人之一提出了合理的要求，他们不介意在日期上做些通融。  
“那么在这段时间请您自己多保重。”在没有处理掉亲王之前，乐师长仍需小心谨慎。  
“您放心，我自有分寸。”乐师长含着深邃的笑，神情已经恢复了往日的自信。

萨列里声称自己患了眼疾，他的眼睛出了大问题，这点谁都看得出来——毕竟，连颜色都不对劲了。只要他再装装视线模糊，时不时撞上点东西或者认错人，他的视力要完简直就成了实锤。他装模作样地四处求医，但装出来的病能查出什么来？医生们都表示毫无办法，然后惯例地给他开了一堆鸦片。萨列里直接在后花园里刨了个坑，把所有鸦片都埋了，他觉得自己这辈子再也不需要这种东西了，一次足以。但是第二天他就会装模作样地去跟医生抱怨，说鸦片都吸光了也没有什么鬼效果，导致医生开始怀疑他究竟是眼睛出了问题，还是脑子出了问题——这种吸法，他是要自杀吗？  
萨列里异样的表现自然也传到了亲王的耳朵里，据说乐师长重病缠身，还吸鸦片上了瘾，整天不务正业。死了只宠物就垮成了这副德性？亲王简直要笑掉大牙了。他连见都懒得再见乐师长——现在他要的东西已经死了，还死得很恶心。他甚至庆幸乐师长没来得及把莫扎特交给他，他可不想和黑死病扯上关系。更何况眼前就是血淋淋的事实：虽然亲王搞不清黑死病到底是什么原委，但反正看起来扯上关系的乐师长是要疯，莫扎特的老婆和姐姐早就已经跑回了萨尔茨堡避风头，大多数人连莫扎特究竟葬在哪了都搞不清。  
亲王主张辞退乐师长，毕竟宫里留个头昏眼花的家伙是要干什么用？而其他贵族和官长在观察了萨列里几个月之后也得出了同样的结论：这个人最好还是让他从哪来回哪去。再这样下去不仅宫廷的音乐事务陷入停滞，这位乐师长的表现还有碍观瞻，他整天昏头涨脑地在宫里晃，让本就混乱的皇宫显得更加缺乏威严。  
所以在乐师长以回乡养病为由提交辞呈的时候，连罗森博格都没有挽留他。他的贵族朋友遗憾地看着自己的老友，奇怪他怎么能因为莫扎特的死把自己糟蹋成这样。  
“他的死日正是您的曜升之日，您现在这么糟蹋自己是图个什么？”  
“我不知道……我不知道……我只想再来一口，您手上有鸦片吗，罗森博格？”  
罗森博格鄙夷地看着萨列里。在权力斗争中败下阵来的人他看多了，因为对手挂了败下阵来的人他还是第一次见到。说到底，他的乐师长朋友从第一次见到莫扎特之后就从来没对劲过，现在估计终于是病入膏肓了。  
“没有。祝您好运吧！”  
罗森博格踩着小高跟，冷淡地转身离去，忽视了身后萨列里嘴角异样的甜美笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里请诸君为莫扎特鼓掌。这里我的原纲是准备让萨列里瞎的，至少也得瞎一只眼，但是写着写着莫扎特莫名其妙地就把他治好了……显然我们的莫扎特是不会允许亲爱的乐师长伤残的。
> 
> 不要吸鸦片，不要在医用范围以外使用兴奋剂。


	12. Communio 圣餐经

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菱缚自缚，苔刑，subspace

萨列里急匆匆地走在春日威尼斯的街道上，和煦的阳光撒在他身上。严冬刚刚过去，气温回暖，城市复苏，街道上的人们大声互相交易着食品和玻璃器皿，一条条狭长的贡多拉驶过水道，灵巧地在桥下穿梭。这是萨列里出生和成长的地方，他对这一切再熟悉不过。他自然地与街上的人们打着招呼，虽然他在这里远没有在维也纳出名，但熟识的乡音仍让他感到轻松愉悦。  
更重要的是他今天就要见到他的小宠物了。经过几个月的分别，他迫不及待地想要看看莫扎特把自己照顾得怎么样，当然还要确定他的装饰品们是否都完好无损。他想好好抱抱他，各种意义上的，等不及与他重逢。  
萨列里先去了哥哥家，把行李卸在了那里，然后就被告知莫扎特已经谋了个音乐家庭教师的工作，因此搬到了离学生家比较近的街区。萨列里感到有些诧异，他的小男孩什么时候长得这么大了？居然也会自己出去找工作，独立生活了。也许36岁的莫扎特真的不一样了？然后他就从哥哥眼中看到了微妙的笑容。还用问吗，他哥哥肯定已经知道他跟莫扎特的关系了。不过现在萨列里对这点不在乎了，他们现在都是自由人，再也不会像在宫里一样整天被人盯着看，那他们做什么谁又管得着呢？  
萨列里从哥哥那里拿到了莫扎特住房的钥匙，据说是莫扎特拜托给他哥哥的。萨列里闻到了一股顽皮的气息，这家伙又要玩什么花样？他的小沃尔夫冈从来不让他省心，但他喜欢这样。他们的生活永远充满乐趣，每一天都会被莫扎特无尽的想象力妆点得如同节日，有着华美的前台，混乱的后台，以及令死神也却步的满溢的欢笑。

威尼斯的房子总是挨挨挤挤，萨列里来到一栋被两侧的房子夹得从远处几乎看不出的三层小白楼面前，打开正门，顺着狭窄陡峭的楼梯爬到顶楼，在那里有扇木色的小门，上面挂着一颗小星星。那肯定是他的小男孩给他的提示，邀请他赶快进来。萨列里会心一笑，拿出钥匙插进了钥匙孔。  
门应声而开，映入他眼帘的是他戴着项圈的小沃尔夫冈。他双手背在身后，赤身裸体地跪在地上，光洁的身躯上捆着形成菱形图案的红色绳子，乳头和阴茎上亮晶晶的金属环上还夹着小小的金色铃铛。莫扎特的眼睛里闪着快乐的光，仰头期待地看着他的主人。  
“主人，您回来了。”  
“我回来了，我的小沃尔夫冈。”  
萨列里带上门，把随手带着的布包靠在门边，走到莫扎特面前跪了下来。他把手轻轻揽在小宠物的后背，已经跪了太久有些脱力的莫扎特就顺势倒在了他怀里，用头在他的颈窝上亲昵地蹭着，身上的铃铛随着动作发出清脆的声响。  
“你跪了多久了，宝贝？”  
“不知道……”莫扎特的少年音很柔和，跟几个月前一样动人，“上午开始？我怕错过您进门的时间，想给您个惊喜。您喜欢我送您的礼物吗？喏～”莫扎特又往萨列里的怀里挤了挤。  
是把自己打包送给我做礼物吗？支配者的嘴角扬起了温柔的浅笑。  
“喜欢。喜欢极了。”  
萨列里抱着莫扎特，把头扎在他金色的碎发里，深吸了一口气。小宠物香甜的气息渗入了鼻腔，令支配者有些迷醉，“我抱你去床上吧。”  
“好！”  
萨列里抄起莫扎特的腿窝和肩膀，把他抱在了怀里。莫扎特把手从身后顺出来，胳膊环上了主人的脖颈，安静地把头靠在萨列里的胸口，眼里满是重逢的欢乐。  
“主人，您的眼色变了。”  
“是的，你觉得怎么样？”  
“您能看见就已经很好啦～”莫扎特笑着说，“您想不想我？”  
“想到现在就想把你吃干抹净呢。”萨列里看着莫扎特一眨一眨的大眼睛，把他往胸前又靠了靠。  
“我也想……嗯……被您吃干抹净，您懂哒～”莫扎特的腿晃了晃，血液慢慢充进之前僵硬的肌肉里，令他感觉麻酥酥的。

莫扎特的房间不大，萨列里抱着他往前走了几步，就用脚轻轻踢开了虚掩的卧室门。卧室也同样小巧，里面有一个衣柜、一个大概是作为书桌用的梳妆台、一个床头柜，还有一张上面铺满了玫瑰花瓣的床……  
萨列里深吸了一口气才定住心神，紧接着就听到怀中传来小宠物咯咯的笑声。  
“您觉得怎么样，大师？”  
曾经的乐师长吞了口口水，没有说话，只是小心地把怀中人放在了玫瑰花瓣的中间。  
莫扎特在殷红的花瓣里展开了身体，随着舒展的动作，绳子下方纯白皮肤上隐隐的浅粉色的勒痕，让小音乐家显得纤弱又色情。血液已经完全充进了他的双腿，不适的酸胀感让莫扎特轻轻皱起眉头，微细的呻吟声震动着支配者的骨膜。萨列里低头看着自己的小宠物，感觉一阵眩晕。  
莫扎特根本就不是什么天使，他就是个性感妖精，活着就是为了勾引我！支配者感觉喉咙发干，身体发热，像个吸血鬼似的，恨不得一口咬在莫扎特光滑的脖颈上。  
“你这样会把一个支配者逼疯的。我会控制不住的……”萨列里低沉的声音里染上了浓烈的欲望。  
“我知道啊。”莫扎特天真无邪地看着他的主人。我故意的啊～  
“不，你不知道你在做什么。”支配者的眸子里亮起了猎食者的光芒。

萨列里走到客厅，把门边的布包拿回来放在床头上。然后站在莫扎特的床边，俯视着自己的所有物下达了命令。  
“躺平。”  
莫扎特的身体因兴奋而微微颤抖，这一刻他已经等待了太久。他迫不及待地想要取悦他的主人，然后拿到属于他的奖赏。小宠物缓缓伸展开来，顺从地在花瓣间摆好了自己，褐色的大眼睛期待地看着自己的饲主。  
“把手举过头顶，保持。”  
光洁的手臂缓缓举过头顶，然后交叠摆好，莫扎特被支配者的语言锁在了床头，就像亟待被享用的猎物，鲜美可人。身体被拉伸到了极限，柔软而有弹性的肉体如精美的艺术品一般，被展示在了观赏者面前。萨列里满意地哼了一声。  
前乐师长从包里拿出一个外观精致的小盒子，在莫扎特面前晃了晃。  
“你刚才说想要被我吃干抹净，是吗？”  
“是……主人……”莫扎特的语尾已经带上了情色的颤音。他努力压制着想要扑到主人身上，让对方立刻艹翻他的欲望，勉强维持着姿势。  
前乐师长打开盒子，兴味盎然地看看了看莫扎特，又看了看盒子里六颗漂亮的松露巧克力球，对自己轻轻一笑。  
好戏才刚刚开始呢，我的小妖精。  
“小宠物，你准备得不错，所以我在考虑给你些奖励……”萨列里优雅地从盒中取出三颗巧克力球，放在了莫扎特身体中间的三个绳结围成的菱形区域里。  
“现在我要检查一下在分开的这段时间里我的东西怎么样了。甜食我先放在这里，如果你可以在我检查的时候维持好它们，结束的时候它们就是你的了。”  
“……”莫扎特屏住了呼吸。  
“不过，如果弄掉的话……”萨列里露出了少见的迷人微笑，从布包里抽出指挥棒，在手掌上轻巧地敲了两下，“你懂的。”  
莫扎特吞了吞口水，身体立刻紧绷了起来。他的大师根本不可能那么简单就让他满足，萨列里已经明明白白地将这件事传达给了莫扎特。  
支配者不论再兴奋，也永远会把“将所有物置于自己的控制之下”作为第一要旨。色情的勾引只会让自己陷入更无助的境地之下——小音乐家对这一点开始有所意识了。  
莫扎特用的绳子本身并不是很粗，如果身体的起伏稍微剧烈一些，巧克力球就一定会跨过绳子滚落在床上，更不用说如果他扭动或者挣扎了。他只能绷紧神经，努力让身体保持静止，以避免接下来的惩罚，而他的主人显然不会让他轻易成功。

萨列里轻巧地拿着他常用的指挥棒，把他搭在莫扎特的颈侧，轻轻拨弄着绳子。他刻意滑过小宠物每一个敏感的区域，顺着绳子的弧线挑逗被欲望熏蒸的身体。指挥交响曲的指挥棒此刻成了莫扎特身体的掌控者，支配者刻意要将所有物的忍耐推向极限，他知道以莫扎特的个性，只有这样才能将他从日常的自我中解放，达到完全的臣服。  
胸前的乳环被毫无怜悯之心地挑动，柔弱的乳头被向各个方向全无章法地拉扯，痛感、快感，以及被支配的无助感和兴奋感同时在体内翻涌，莫扎特的身体染上了红润的色彩，与身下的玫瑰花瓣相映成趣。  
小音乐家感觉自己的意识聚成了一条细线，落在指挥棒与身体的接触点上。感官被无限放大，即使最细微的碰触都能带来体内巨大的反应。莫扎特竭尽所能地压制想要抬起来迎合刺激的身体，可是阴茎上铃铛的脆响已经泄露了他全部的真实。透明的前液进行着徒劳无功的润滑，欲望持续累积，却被支配者的命令钳制而毫无出口。神经绷紧到了极限，除了身上的巧克力球和萨列里的指挥棒，莫扎特已经什么都注意不到了。  
萨列里对他所有物的表现感到满意，这说明他的小宠物真的没有偷吃。仅仅是这种程度的刺激，身体就能达到这样的反应，意味着莫扎特在这几个月里，真的为他禁了欲。这对过去的莫扎特来说可以说是不可能完成的任务，但是他完成了，为了取悦他的主人，生生等到了重聚这一天。  
支配者恨不得立刻俯下身，在自己的小宠物身上印下一排赞美的吻，然后用自己的阳具彻底把他送上云霄。但他明白莫扎特要的不只是这些——他需要的不仅仅是性快感，还有归属感和安全感，以及来自他主人的引导与纯粹的爱。

萨列里最终来到后穴的时候，莫扎特身上已经出了一层薄汗。巧克力在燥热的身体上微微融化，随着不由自主的颤动滚到了绳边，在白皙的肌肤上划出了淡淡的咖啡色弧线。小音乐家像已经熟透的果实，散发着巧克力与玫瑰的迷人香气，引诱着猎食者前来摘取品尝。  
萨列里舔了舔嘴唇，把上衣脱下来以缓解自己的燥热。他站在床尾，将莫扎特的双腿扒到两侧分立，分开股间的绳子，默默地看着小宠物的后穴。洁白大腿上色情的绳索勒痕中间，松软的后穴已经泌出了肠液，穴口随着莫扎特的呼吸一张一合，盛情邀请着支配者的赏玩。  
“我不在的时候自己用过后面吗？”  
“没有……主人。”莫扎特声音已经有些干哑。  
“有每天好好照顾这里吗？”  
“有，每天洗干净……等您回来用。”  
大腿内侧的敏感区域被若有似无地划过，后穴的皱褶被一一翻开。支配者认真地点数着褶皱的数量，就像在清点自己的财物。  
“感觉皱褶比以前少了……”萨列里一本正经地评论着。  
“唔……”莫扎特的大脑一片混乱，不知道该如何回应。他的主人毫无慈悲之心的玩弄似乎永无尽头，而他身体里的欲望也随之节节升高。他喘着气，绝望地看着天花板，感觉自己像被煮熟红透了的虾子，不知道还要被继续这样折磨多久。支配者漫长的挑逗令他苦不堪言，小宠物需要某种释放，但他甚至无法请求。  
就在此时，莫扎特听到身下传来支配者轻快的提醒。  
“不要弄掉甜品哦～”  
“啊，是……主……！”  
下一秒，萨列里突然把指挥棒捅进了微张的后穴，光滑的棒底直着按到了敏感点上。  
“啊！呜……”  
突如其来的侵犯让莫扎特再也按耐不住，小天才的身体直接弓了起来，干性高潮在最意料之外的时刻爆发了。  
“主人……啊……舒服……”  
小音乐家完全失了神，纤细的腰肢随着指挥棒的节奏下意识地摆动，在本能的支配下配合着所有者的侵犯，奏响了极致的官能乐章。  
瞬间释放的紧张感化为灭顶的快感，莫扎特坠入花瓣之中，任由支配者掠夺着他的痛苦和欢愉。被绳结束缚的身体淫荡地扭动，竭尽所能地取悦着支配者的感官和心灵。  
他语无伦次地尖叫，声音从喉底一直冲到头顶，然后又再度变成充满色欲的哼鸣，音调在三个八度间来回跳跃，复杂到几乎媲美花腔女高音的歌喉。  
但不论身体多么兴奋，叫声多么疯狂，莫扎特的手始终没有放下来。它们抓着头顶的床单，既没有企图挣扎，也没有去碰自己的阴茎。即使是在失神之中，服从的烙印也已经结实地打在了他心中——他是萨列里的所有物，而他的职责永远是臣服。

等小音乐家回过神来，巧克力早已滚落到了床上。萨列里拾起其中一颗摆在莫扎特的眼前，莫扎特就红着脸低下头。  
身体还在快感的余韵中，但心已经清醒过来。小音乐家耽溺于肉体的愉悦，终于没能达到主人的要求。他们都明白这是不可能完成的任务，但即便如此，只要支配者要求，所有物就必须拼尽全力达成。宠物无权质疑命令的合理性，并且如若在实施的过程中有一点疏失，就必将因此受罚，莫扎特和萨列里对此都心知肚明。  
“你失败了，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里并没有责备的意思，只是单纯说明了事实。  
莫扎特恭敬地垂着头，安静地接受了他接下来的命运——  
惩罚。莫扎特也说不清自己是不是一直都在期待这个时刻。他当然希望完全达到主人的要求，满足他所有者的全部需要；但他也想失败，打破规则，然后接受惩罚。  
他怀念主人惩罚他时候的样子，热忱、专注、全身心地投入在他身上。他的主人驾驭他、掌控他，让他的身体成为只为所有者奏响的乐器，而他的心则将获得超然物外的自由与纯粹的宁静。

萨列里命令莫扎特再度躺好，然后让他拉着自己的脚踝，将双腿对折分到大开。全身最柔弱的部分被刻意暴露在支配者面前，莫扎特胆怯又期待地看着他的支配者，为接下来自己即将承受的痛苦而颤抖。  
支配者用指挥棒指了指莫扎特如蝶翼般在花丛间展开的洁白大腿：“我会打这里，你做好准备。”  
他当然没有义务事先告诉小宠物他要做什么，但他要莫扎特的注意力集中到那里。一旦莫扎特对疼痛产生预期，他的身体就会较往常敏感数倍，痛苦会更加凸显，快感也会更加强烈。  
小天才的意识果然跟从了，他的呼吸越发急促，臀部和大腿也不由自主地蠕动起来。后穴紧缩着，在即将到来的惩罚面前无力地躲藏。身体想尽一切办法保护自己，但他所接收的命令却是绝对不可以躲闪。  
啪！指挥棒直接击中了柔嫩的大腿内侧，皮肤与木杖接触，发出了清脆的声响。莫扎特的身体无意识地抖动，就像跟随着前乐师长的指挥，阴茎和胸前的铃铛也跟着奏响了音乐。萨列里第一下下手就不轻，大腿上立刻出现了一道淡红色的笞痕，小天才疼得头向后仰了一下，抓紧了脚踝才算没有破坏姿势。  
“主人……疼……”小宠物可怜兮兮地向主人讨饶。  
但萨列里根本没有打算理他：“疼就对了。你必须好好记住自己的位置。”  
“是……呜呜……”  
啪！啪！可还没等莫扎特回答完，萨列里紧接着又是两下，其中一下直直落在了与第一下重合的区域。疼痛在腿间炸裂开来，莫扎特几乎从床上窜了起来，却又在支配者威严的目光下，把身体蹭回了原来的位置。  
“长时间不打，耐力下降了啊。”萨列里冷静地评论道。  
“啊……对不起……主人，做得不好。”莫扎特小声道着歉。  
“无妨，这样也很好，你会有些更新鲜的记忆。记住我教给过你的，好好表现。”  
“是……主人。”  
在正确的心智状态下，疼痛可以转化为快感。这一点是萨列里首先了解到的，他也将它教给了莫扎特。这种转化需要的是对感官体验极度的开放和接受，高度的敏感，以及对接触的渴求。一旦所有要素到位，身体就会将疼痛单纯体验为强烈的感官刺激——而在这一点上，它与快感没有差异。  
莫扎特必须将他敏感的身心完全暴露在支配者的面前，心甘情愿地接受惩罚，热切地渴求主人的使用，不论是以何种形式。只有这样，他才能从笞刑中获得快乐。  
然而，长久的疏于侍奉令小音乐家遗忘，他挣扎着难以进入状态，无助地看着主人，乞求着引导。  
“求我吧。”萨列里为自己的宠物指明了道路，“求我惩罚你。”  
啊……是这样。  
莫扎特的眼神突然沉了一下，褐色的眸子染上了迷乱的碎光。  
身体里长久训练的臣服被唤醒，莫扎特宛如从梦境中醒来，睁大眼睛直视着他的所有者，献上了最诚挚的祈愿。  
“主人，求您鞭打我，惩罚我，以任何您意愿的方式使用我，直到您满意为止。求求您……求求您……”  
这就是我要的，主人，这就是我要的，求您怜悯我吧。  
“好啊，我的沃菲。”  
萨列里俯下身，给了莫扎特一个深沉的吻，然后站起身，对着他敏感的腿窝毫不犹豫地重重打了下去。  
“呜……”莫扎特发出了痛苦的呜咽。但与之前不同的是，他没有挣扎，也没有躲避。他甚至低头看着自己的皮肤，在支配者的杖责下，泛起了红润的颜色。  
莫扎特准备好了，萨列里心里非常清楚，于是支配者也不再有所拘束。指挥棒落在莫扎特展开的大腿内侧的几乎所有区域，有时候还落在小腿和胳膊上。敏感的皮肤被打得泛红，一条条纵横交错的笞痕清晰可见。莫扎特的身体承受着巨大的痛苦，但他本人却似乎对这一切甘之如饴。  
他抽搐着，尖叫着，晶莹的泪水划满了脸颊，像受难的羔羊般，在笞责的暴风雨中飘摇。但同时，他的眼角又挂着幸福的微笑。阴茎高高挺立着，后穴甚至微微松了下来。身体迎向主宰者，似乎迫不及待地想要体验更多冲击。  
“主人……疼……真的疼……饶了我吧……”莫扎特哭喊着，但那声音仿佛又在说，“主人……舒服……真的好舒服……谢谢您……”  
莫扎特彻底沉沦在痛感和快感交织的幻境之中，支配者的每一次鞭笞都几乎要击碎他的身体，将他从触点一分为二。肉体在蓄意的虐待中激烈挣扎，意识也在反复的蹂躏中逐渐碎裂。小音乐家的意识逐渐脱离了身体，像在梦中一般看着眼前发生的一切。  
疼痛逐渐消失，取而代之的是极致的悦乐。支配者专注的神情令他迷醉，而这具身体能够承受的苦难也令他赞叹。莫扎特虽然身居下位，却像飘在云端，身体轻盈得如同天使的羽毛；而托起他的，正是他敬爱的主人。他似乎在惩罚他，却让他感到最深沉的爱，他无情地责打他，他却明白自己才是被崇拜的神祗。他的主人将沉重的刑罚加在他身上，只为让他知晓，他的存在远超过这尘世间的一切。肉体不再成为束缚，在这一刻，小音乐家体验到了精神绝对的自由。  
萨列里看着身下的莫扎特，知道他的爱人已飞跃云端。在这个状态下，莫扎特能够毫不犹豫地接受任何施加在他身体上的伤害，即使萨列里用刀捅进去，他可能都不会闪躲。但正因如此，他才更要对他悉心呵护。莫扎特的整个生命终于落在了萨列里肩上，而他也一次又一次向他的爱人证明了，他值得他全部的信任与臣服。


	13. Kyrie 慈悲经

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub drop，永久collar

就像累世飘零在空中的轻羽，莫扎特降落在了萨列里手中。支配者把自己的珍宝搂在怀里，听着他在耳边嘤声啜泣。  
“Meister……Meister……”莫扎特用德语呼唤着自己的饲主，“Du bist zurück……”  
“我回来了，让你久等了，我的小沃尔夫冈……”  
莫扎特扑到自己的主人怀里放声大哭。几个月的孤单和寂寞，听闻主人为自己牺牲后的震惊和持续的担忧，还有强烈的感官刺激和与支配者重聚的巨大欣喜汇聚在一起，彻底击溃了小音乐家的心理防线。满溢的感情化作眼泪，源源不断地流淌出来，莫扎特哭得像从水里捞出来的一样。  
“Meister……Verlass mich nicht……”  
“嗯，不离开你，再也不离开你了。”  
萨列里拉过床边的毯子，盖在莫扎特身上，紧紧把他拥在怀里。莫扎特的体温急剧下降，他冷得发抖，却只能在萨列里温暖的身体上寻求慰藉。而他的主人也把衣衫全部解开，将自己的体温无私地贡献给了他。  
“Meister……Meister……！”  
莫扎特趴在自己的主人身上，突然发现自己除了德语似乎什么语言都说不出来了。小宠物张着嘴，惊慌地看着主人，不知道要如何表达自己的困境。  
支配者却只是会意地点点头。此刻他真心希望自己掌握了德语，但简短的句子确实已经是他的极限。他只能用一个手指挡在莫扎特的唇上，让他安静下来，然后轻柔地安慰道，“别慌，沃菲，现在你不用说话，一会儿就会好的。”  
呼……莫扎特舒了口气，再度缩回萨列里的怀里。他的主人是那么爱他，那么懂他，除了服侍和陪伴他的大师，此生他还能有什么别的祈求呢？我的大师是最棒的，我爱我的大师～莫扎特在萨列里怀里偷偷笑着，然后满足地感觉到他的主人又把他抱得更紧了一些。

我的小沃尔夫冈终于回家了，萨列里对自己说。他抚摸着莫扎特光滑的皮肤，还有上面束缚的绳结。他的小男孩把自己捆得很整洁，从一开始就迫不及待地把自己往他怀里送。他知道莫扎特想要属于他，完全属于他——这样小宠物才能安下心来，而支配者也为此做好了准备。  
“沃菲，你想不想要生日礼物？”  
“！”莫扎特抬起头，惊喜地眨着大眼睛看着他的主人。  
“你看，我们去年没能一起过圣诞，又错过了你的生日，然后今年情人节也没能一起过，是吧？”  
莫扎特拼命点着头。他在每一个节日都只能默默地一个人坐在家里，想着他的主人，孤单地给身上的环消毒，喜欢热闹的小天才简直寂寞得要死。  
“所以我给你准备了礼物，我的沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特的，36岁生日礼。”  
莫扎特的眼神中充满了雀跃，他期待地看着萨列里从床头的布包里取出了一个金色的金属圈。虽然这很明显不是一个完全金制的颈圈，但看起来也绝对价格不菲。颈圈的正面镶着几颗可爱的小星星，前端有挂锁链的环扣，里侧则刻着萨列里的全名。  
啊，是新的项圈……莫扎特甜蜜地看着自己的主人。  
“我给你订做了一个特别的项圈。”  
特别？莫扎特用眼神询问。  
“这个项圈你自己是摘不下来的。”萨列里从包中摸出了一块设计独特的磁铁，“只有我用这个磁铁钥匙才能打得开。简单来说，除了我没人能摘下来。你要吗？”  
莫扎特用力点点头。要，要，就要这个！  
萨列里满意地笑了，他知道他的小男孩会喜欢这个礼物。他自己也喜欢，用它把所有物锁得牢牢的，谁也拐不走他。  
莫扎特低下头，萨列里拨开他脑后的碎发，把旧的项圈解了下来。这个项圈陪伴了他们很多年，现在已经完成了它的使命。他还记得他把这个项圈交给莫扎特的时候，掐住了他的脖颈，要他将生命权交给自己。那时莫扎特驯服了，他们也才有了这些年共度的时光。  
而如今，这种关系将以一种新的、更深刻的方式继续。一旦戴上新的项圈，莫扎特不仅不再有权利离开这段关系，甚至不会再有权利在这段关系之外存在。他是萨列里的，也只作为萨列里的所有物存在，萨列里为莫扎特指定了位置，小天才就要永远在那。  
“你确定？”谨慎的支配者再度向对方确认，“你知道一旦戴上……”  
莫扎特却微笑着，也把一只手指抚在了主人的唇上。  
什么都不要再说了，主人，什么都不用说。  
萨列里于是点点头，允许了小宠物接受他的赠礼。  
指挥乐队的手滑过柔软的后颈，莫扎特驯顺地低下头，等待着新的身份与标记。崭新的项圈随即贴上颈侧，金属擦过皮肤，带来冰凉而舒适的触感。萨列里简单调整了位置，锁扣便咔哒一声，在光洁的后颈锁死。  
“我的……”莫扎特听到萨列里轻声低语。  
嗯，您的。

莫扎特再度在床榻之上展开了身体，这一次是作为萨列里完全的所有物——从今天开始，这将会是他唯一的身份。  
他知道他的主人爱他胜过一切，因此才能将自己完全交给他；他的主人令他锁链加身，他却从中获得至高的自由。他的主人托起他，于是他展翅高飞，但即使在云端之上，他也永不会失去自己在地上的家——因为他的主人在那里，而他总要回到他身边。  
莫扎特挨着靠在床头的萨列里躺着，偏头看着他，呼吸平缓而安静，像一头宁静的小鹿，靠在所有者身边等待被使用。他知道他的主人还没有满足，而满足主人的一切需要是自己的职责。小音乐家轻松地进入了属于他的崭新位置，而支配者亦为此感到满意和骄傲。  
前乐师长在他唇边落下了赞许的吻，享受着鲜嫩的唇瓣和轻柔的气音。他的小宠物微张着嘴，随时向支配者打开着自己，却又不主动要求任何，只是等待着对方以自己的步调慢慢享用。  
“让我尝尝你吧。”  
萨列里把舌头伸进莫扎特微开的唇间，就如愿以偿地尝到了小宠物甜美的味道。这比巧克力还要甜得多呢，萨列里心想。他的小宠物则尽心地迎合着他，用舌尖与他轻柔交缠，同时又始终不超过他深入的程度。  
以主人的需求为完全的优先，经过接近六年的共处，莫扎特终于学会了这一点。他于是得到了永久的金色项圈，并且他知道他还将得到更多。因为他的主人是这样的人——他付出多少，他的主人便要加倍、三倍地奖赏于他；他若付出全部，他的主人便于此世、乃至彼岸都必献身于他。  
当莫扎特成为萨列里的，萨列里也就成为莫扎特的，这是支配与服从契约的最终版本。而经过漫长的训练、相处和等待，以及接近生死的关口，他们终于走到了这一天。

萨列里轻抚着莫扎特的身体，逐一取下所有铃铛。柔嫩的乳头被之前的拉扯折磨得有些红肿，支配者爱怜地看着自己的小宠物，想着之后要给他上什么药，然后慢慢解开绳索。莫扎特配合地移动着身体，享受着主人的关注和爱护，绳结和布料划过刚刚承受过刑罚的皮肤，轻微的刺痛感令小音乐家皱起眉头。每当这个时候，支配者就会放慢速度，安抚自己的小宠物，夸奖他的忍耐和乖巧，然后在他心满意足的不经意间，将绳索褪下。  
在莫扎特被主人的赞美不知不觉喂饱的时候，他的身体也从绳索里解放了出来。白皙的肌肤上布满了苔印和绳痕，显得脆弱又色情。他眨着眼睛看着自己的所有者，等待着接下来的命令。然后就看到主人埋首于自己的两腿之间，唇瓣轻柔地覆上了自己的阴茎……  
小宠物吓了一跳。这不是他的主人该为他做的事情，而是他该为他的主人做的事情。他想要询问，却因为说不出德文以外的语言而不知如何开口，只能呆呆地看着他的主人。  
“别紧张，我只是想尝尝我的东西的味道。”前乐师长看着小音乐家惊诧的表情，内心充满得逞的畅快。不论莫扎特再怎么古灵精怪，自己终于也有吓到他的时候。  
而莫扎特只能点点头，仰躺回床铺上。他的主人舔上他的阴茎，熟悉而又陌生的快感迅速窜进了他的大脑。  
不论是口腔中温暖湿滑的感觉，还是舌尖滑过柱体和铃口的感觉，对现在的莫扎特来说，每一个感觉都是那么新奇。他已经太久没有过这样的体验，甚至以为这辈子不会再有这样的机会，而现在，他的主人就将它拱手送给他了。  
小天才舒服得几乎要哭出来，不仅仅是因为身体的快感，更因为他的主人对他的体贴和温柔。萨列里了解莫扎特的身体，只是简单的挑弄便足以令他心醉神迷。支配者从不迎合，但所有物身体的节律和弱点他都一清二楚，因而可以全盘掌控。  
莫扎特湿润着眼眶，双手抓着床单，几乎要沉溺在海浪般的快感之中。他的眼神因情欲而迷离，喉间也流露出难以自抑的呻吟，原本柔软瘦小的阴茎越涨越大，虽然尺寸远比不上萨列里，但也达到了自己的极限。  
小宠物勉强控制着想要在对方口中抽送的本能，不停地用深呼吸平复着自己的情欲。在他心里，射在主人嘴里是天大的不敬，绝对不能让它发生。  
“你要是想射出来也是可以的。”  
他的支配者却决定把他宠到底。萨列里喜欢小宠物的反应，也愿意让他得到不一样的满足，因而给予了射精的许可。  
莫扎特却紧闭着眼睛拼命摇头，生理性的泪水几乎从眼角挤了出来。不要，主人，不要就这样高潮。  
“怎么了吗？”萨列里抬起头疑惑地看着他。莫扎特明明已经接近极限，如果不是因为许可，还能是什么原因？  
莫扎特指了指自己的阴茎，又指了指萨列里的下身，比划了半天，前乐师长才终于明白。  
“你是想……一起高潮吗？”  
莫扎特用力点点头。  
支配者无奈地笑了，莫扎特对他恭敬至此，却又贪婪至此。他的小野兽终于学会了驯顺与臣服，骨子里却仍带着贪心与任性；他可以像处子般在漫漫长夜中安然等待，内心所乞求的却是至高无上的情色欢愉。  
这就是我要的，萨列里凝视着自己完美的作品，这就是我要的莫扎特。

支配者直起身，俯视着自己的所有物。莫扎特也安静地看着他，等待着主宰者的决定。  
“把润滑液给我。”  
小天才笑了，主人允诺给他了。他爬起身，把早就准备好的润滑液从床头柜里拿了出来，交到主人手上，然后跪在主人面前趴好。  
萨列里直接把整瓶润滑液灌进了莫扎特的后穴。他并不希望自己的所有物意外受伤，因而这次在这一点上额外谨慎。然后他把空瓶子放在了床边的地上，靠坐在了床边。  
“扩张给我看，不许碰敏感点。”  
支配者点了喜欢的曲子，然后静静等待着艺术家的演奏。  
莫扎特驯顺地扭过身，让萨列里看着自己的手指在后穴里进出，先从第一根开始，伸入后穴，试探感觉。然后是第二根、第三根，把甬道逐渐扩大，直到完全松弛。扩张要充分，避免主人的阴茎在进入时感不适；同时扩张也是机械的，没有主人允许，宠物不得自行满足。  
仅仅为了主人，而非自己的悦乐——莫扎特现在已经可以将这做到近乎完美。然而对于支配者阴茎的期待和生理性的强烈刺激还是让后穴泌出了肠液。润滑液和肠液混合在一起，从腿根一路划到膝盖窝，在大腿上拉出长长的银线。莫扎特低声喘息着，压抑着几近泄露的色情呻吟，身体在欲望的驱使下无助地颤抖，取悦着支配者的感官。  
萨列里舔了舔嘴唇，刚刚小宠物的味道还留在他嘴里，而现在他已经等不及用自己的阴茎享用他。  
“可以了，”支配者的声音已被欲望熏蒸得近乎干哑，“翻过来躺好。”  
莫扎特翻过身，双腿张开，把扩张后的后穴展示在使用者面前，摆出方便插入的角度。  
“抓好自己的阴茎，在我允许前不许射精。”  
莫扎特点点头，一只手握在自己的阴茎上，但那不是为了带来舒适，而是为了钳制肉体的本能。  
然后，在莫扎特期待的目光下，萨列里解开裤子，将已经勃起到胀痛的阴茎掏了出来，直直插进了他的后穴。  
“啊……！”  
小天才忍不住发出了尖叫，他用手猛箍了一下自己的阴茎，才算没有立刻射出来。温热的甬道迫不及待地包覆住久违的主宰者，用力吮吸起来。  
萨列里也被夹得失神了一瞬，莫扎特过于舒适的内里引得他近乎精关失守，但长年的控制经验还是让他立刻夺回了主动权。他深吸了一口气，感觉身体平静一些。  
“做得很好。”支配者对小宠物的克制给予了赞赏，“好好给我忍耐。”  
而小天才明白，接下来才是真正的折磨。  
他的主人毫不犹豫地碾上了他的敏感点，一开始是缓慢的研磨，没有多久就变成了毫不留情的冲撞。支配者似乎完全不在意这对所有物会是多大的刺激，宛如饕餮之徒，只是乐于享用他的盛宴。  
莫扎特彻底沉溺在炸裂般的快感之中，在主人的冲击下无助地哀嚎，他想求主人慢一点，但却连一点人类的声音都发不出来。同时，他还要紧紧箍着自己的阴茎，抵抗企图释放的本能，而这令他近乎精神崩溃。  
小音乐家拼命挣扎，才勉强哀求出声：“主人……求您让我释放……求您……要死了……”  
莫扎特的语言功能恢复了，然而他本人对此毫无觉察。  
支配者却突然停了下来，喘息着微笑地看着他：“果然，艹一下就好了。”  
“……？”  
“你就是只要急着释放，什么话都说得出的人。”  
“您是……故意的吗？！”莫扎特大口喘着气，对前宫廷乐师长的操作简直难以置信。  
萨列里不置可否地点点头，显然对自己的估算落实极为自得。虽然放着莫扎特不管，他的语言功能也会自然恢复，但还是这样更有乐趣。  
莫扎特睁着可怜巴巴的大眼睛，感觉眼泪都要流下来了，虽然恢复了语言能力他也感到很开心，但被主人玩成这个样子，以这种方式恢复，还是令他感到措手不及、满脸通红。  
他的主人却适时地拯救了他。他并不要自己的小宠物陷在什么无谓的羞耻感里，偶尔欺负一下是他的乐趣，接下来他还要让他彻底释放。

“来吧，感觉我。”  
支配者迅速给出了新的命令，而所有物的注意力也自然被吸引，投入到了新的任务之中。主人的阴茎还在他的身体里，后穴被填充的满足感以及与主人结合的亲密感让莫扎特再度安下心来。他长出了一口气，眨着眼睛看着萨列里，而他的主人也对他报以温柔专注的凝视。  
“松开手。”下一个命令。  
“是，主人。”  
莫扎特松开了手，阴茎就直挺挺地立在了空气中，顶端的阴茎环闪着金色的光，随着湿漉漉的阴茎一晃一晃的，映着淫靡的色彩。  
“你真漂亮。”萨列里赞美着自己的所有物。  
漂亮吗？嘿嘿……莫扎特的嘴角勾起了得意的微笑。他是不经夸的，只要平日谨言慎行的主人夸一句，小宠物就会整个沦陷下去，心甘情愿地成为对方的俘虏。  
“爱我吗，主人？”小宠物马上甜腻地撒起娇。  
“你现在对这件事还有疑问？”支配者轻笑着。  
“但我想您说给我听。您知道，我是音乐家，听见的才算数。”  
这时候知道自己是音乐家了，前乐师长无可奈何地摇摇头，然后俯下身，凝视着莫扎特深棕色的眸子。他的小沃尔夫冈在他眼中幻化出仪式当晚的模样，周身笼罩着金色的光晕，甜美地看着他。  
我的天使……萨列里在心中默念。然后他捋开莫扎特眼前的碎发，用此生最美的声音开了口。  
“让我来告诉你一件事情吧，沃菲，这件事情是比我对你的爱还要重要得多的事情。因为我是因此而爱你，如果你记得，我便无疑会永远都爱你。”  
莫扎特注意到萨列里声音的变化，也认真地仰起头看着他：“是……主人。”  
“告诉你一个秘密，阿玛迪欧斯，我见过你的灵魂。即使在最痛苦的磨难中，最深刻的无力中，我看见你的灵魂也永远自由，永不沾污。我受祂吸引，因祂折服，而成为了你的主宰者。  
阿玛迪欧斯，你美丽的灵魂像盛放的花朵，绽放着永恒快乐的生命，在你的音乐里，在你的奉献里，也在你的存在里。你高洁的灵魂无可附加，无可减损，也无可替代。  
所以永远不要忘记你的灵魂，永远不要忘记你是谁，我的阿玛迪欧斯，永远不许忘记。这样我就永远是你的，而你也永远是我的。”  
莫扎特睁大眼睛，看着他的主宰者，在他棕绿色的眼眸中，不可思议地映出了一个金色的轮廓。  
啊，原来主人看见了真的我，原来那个是我……  
他于是闭上眼睛，将那图像深深印在了脑海之中，然后睁开眼，清晰地回应了他的主宰者：  
“是的，主人，我永远都不会忘记。”

萨列里缓缓移动着阴茎，甬道里是松软的，没有一丝阻碍。莫扎特的身体因为情欲起伏着，眼神却异常宁静。整个世界的喧嚣都不复存在，现在他眼中除了自己的主宰者，已经什么都没有。  
萨列里于是再度顶上了敏感点，莫扎特的身体亦随之起舞，配合着主人节奏，给予最诚实的回应。  
喉间的低吟宛如轻柔的咏叹，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特在这里剥去尘世的外壳，仅仅为了他的主人，以最纯粹的形式存在。  
微醺的情欲像如诗的慢板，有节奏的冲击像有力的行板，快感层层递进，如赋格般堆叠，直到干性高潮的华彩乐段。  
当莫扎特的身体情不自禁地弓起时，他也听到了他的主人最终的指令。  
“阿玛迪欧斯，为我高潮吧。”  
他于是将他的整个身心献了出去。他的天赋，他的生命，他的灵魂，他捧起这一切举过头顶，呈在他的主人面前；而他的主人也欣然接受，并作为交换，向他承诺了永远的爱与保护。  
他的主人把自己的种子撒在他身体里，并非为了后代，只为这一刻与他共度无上的欢愉，以及为了将自己的印迹永久地刻在他的灵魂之中。

“阿玛迪欧斯，你是我的。”  
“您的，永远是您的。”


	14. Recordare 追忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请看到底。

圣马可大教堂的广场上人潮涌动，这里永远是威尼斯最热闹的街区。人们涌到广场前朝圣，或者把这里作为到达下一个街区的中转站；即使仅仅是观光，历史悠久而威严的教堂，以及随着人流聚拢而来的各色商贩，也足以令每一位游人流连忘返。而这其中，也包括两位刚从雇主家出来的本地音乐教师。  
看起来年长一点的那位头上已经有几缕银丝，他穿着一件在梵蒂冈都会显得保守的黑色外套，气定神闲地在广场上踱着步。他大概是想去广场旁边的那家花店，但路线总是走偏，因为他旁边的那位年轻人总是在他周围兴奋地上蹿下跳，然后在他们明明已经看过好多遍的玻璃饰品橱窗前大惊小怪。年长者看起来似乎有些头痛，又似乎完全不在意，他微笑地看着年轻人在秋日的阳光下手舞足蹈，眼中满是宠溺。  
那位年轻一点的穿着一件紫色的外套，上面绣着金色的花纹。这并不是威尼斯近期流行的款式，不过看起来也并不过时。年轻人的脖子上环着一个金色的颈圈，在阳光下闪闪发亮。年长的那一位把年轻人转过来，帮他拉了拉衣领，似乎想用领子把它挡起来。但这种尝试显然并不成功，因为转眼年轻人又嫌热把衣领解开了，或者说他根本就是故意的——他就是想让教堂上的圣像都看到他洁白脖颈上的金色项圈，那对他来说意义重大。

他们在广场上信步闲游，年轻人仰头看着站在教堂顶端的天使像群，突然开了口。  
“大师，您有没有想过，如果有来世，我们会怎样？”  
“怎么会有这种东西，我们死后都是要面对最终审判的。”年长者皱着眉头。  
“亲王那样的人才会被审判，我们肯定还可以接着玩的！”年轻人胸有成竹地拍拍胸脯。  
“就知道玩……”年长者无奈地摇摇头，“那你想怎么样呢？”  
“我都想好啦～我觉得这边的人很热情，天气也暖和，蛤肉意面又好吃～如果再来一次，我就准备在这儿出生啦！”  
“没想到你还挺喜欢这里。”年长者轻声笑了。  
“是啊，您的故乡嘛～而且我还可以在一个大家都以为我死了的日子出生，吓他们一跳！”  
年轻人歪着头，似乎已经开始想象那个场景，并因此而雀跃不已。  
“不知道大家到时候能不能明白你的恶作剧……”年长者似乎并不那么认同。  
“管他们呢，我玩的开心不就行了～”年轻人对此显得满不在乎，反而拉起了年长者的手，“那您想出生在哪呢？”显然他更在乎的是对方的心意。  
年长者眼中忽然溢满了温柔。  
“我不在乎在哪出生，只要能再遇见你就行了。”  
年轻人咯咯笑了起来，“这样啊，那我就替您安排啦～您就找个浪漫的国家出生吧，然后让我去找您，好不好？就像这次一样。”  
“好啊，我等着你。”  
年长者又想了想，把年轻人拉到自己近前，捋着他金色的碎发，将自己的身影印入他闪着星光的眸子，郑重地说：  
“向世人证明你就是莫扎特，然后，你就会再见到我了，沃菲。”  
年轻人灿烂地笑了。他往后退了一步，对着年长者行了一个花哨的鞠躬礼。  
“我一定会为您献上最盛大的演出的，大师！”  
“那我就拭目以待了。”  
“嗯！天使会为我们作见证的～”  
年轻人仰起头，斜阳下的教堂穹顶如镀金般璀璨，屋檐上的天使目光柔和地俯视着广场上的芸芸众生，当然也包括他和他的大师。  
Angelicos testes，年轻人在心中默念着，Angelicos testes。

“永远不要忘记你的灵魂，永远不要忘记你是谁，我的阿玛迪欧斯，永远不许忘记。”  
“是的，主人，我永远都不会忘记。”

1973年12月5日，Michele Loconte在意大利出生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelicos testes，拉丁文“天使见证着”。
> 
> 1\. 哈布斯堡家族于1790年绝嗣，继续统治的是与之相关的哈布斯堡-洛林家族。  
> 2\. 洛林亲王在历史上不存在，只是取了继续统治的家族名作为代号。  
> 3\. 全文标题皆来自安魂曲，但有大小标题混用及乱序情况。未出现标题的安魂曲段落在文中出现了拉丁原词，分别是恶人受审和主耶稣。


End file.
